


A Fresh Start

by ENC95



Series: A Fresh Start [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Micheal Hale (Talia husband), Other, Physical Abuse, Stiles Has a Sister, The Hale Pack - Freeform, cop Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 74,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his mother died Stiles had kept his little sister Tracey safe from his father abuse taking the hits meant for her. But, things change when Stiles and Tracey move to Beacon Hills and meet the Hales. I DON"TOWN TEEN WOLF</p><p>Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Most of the cast in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU work for Teen I hope ya'll like it

Looking at my nine year old sister's long body spread out on the mattress she looks like Mom. That was her curse to look like the woman who was gone, I looked more like our father. Dad, he was once a great parent, now is a drunk who will yell at his daughter that she was the reason her mother died and hitting his son. I knew that she hoped that being back here in Mom's hometown in the house she grow-up that our father would come back. Shaking my head I push the thought out it was Tracey's hope that the man she knew as young child would come back not mine.

“Trace,” I push on her shoulder.

“Five more minutes?”

“Come on, Trace we don't want to be late for our first day of school.”

She stretched out even more “Fine.”

“I know it's fine.”

I go back to my room getting dressed I see the bruise from last night it purple and not something I wanted on my first day. But, when we were unpacking Tracy dropped a plate causing Dad's temper to flare. He would have hit her but I stepped in like always, he could hit all me wanted but if he ever touched her I would kill him. It was my job, given to me by our mother to protect her from everything I could. Neither of us thought that I would ever have to do this but it's my job to keep her safe or as safe as I could.

“Stiles,” Tracey's small voice comes from the door.

She is wearing jeans with a dark gray shirt “It's fine.” I say pulling on a clean-ish shirts, note to self start laundry before going work tonight and think of a good lie for my bruise.

“Sorry,” Tracy said looking at the purple “It's my fault cause I look like her.”

Getting level with her I look into her honey-brown eyes we both got from mom “What happen to mom was an accident.”

“Will things get better now that we're here?”

Hugging my sister I whisper “I hope so.”

She goes downstairs in search of breakfast we don't have much cereal and milk I got the basics last night. I want my sister to be happy again like the bubbly child that would draw princess riding unicorns and ask questions. Going down the stairs I find her eating cereal out of a cup being so quiet it breaks my heart.

“We never unpacked the bowels but I made you a cup.”

I smile fruit loops in a cup “Thanks. Do you have your schedule?”

“Yep.”

“And you should be getting free lunch do want some money just in case?”

“Do you have any money to spare?”

“Not really,” I say.

She smiles “I'll be fine.”

“What about the time gap?” My school was longer by an hour and leaving Tracey alone at school worried me but being here alone with Dad that was a punishment.

An annoyed sigh “Stay in front of the school wait for you don't talk or go with anyone I don't know.”

I drink the milk in my glass “Good. Then let's go.”

“What about Dad?”

“He'll be fine,” I say going toward the door.

We drive in silence Tracey is looking at the town its so different from the beach environment she came from. Then as I pull into the school I look her over from her shoes, which, would need to be replaced soon to her hair brushed so that it shined in its golden hue. “Good luck.”

“You too.” She called walking into the building.

I get to school on time and find my locker easily but the thing doesn't want to open “Come open up for Stiles.” Trying for the fourth time to open the small metal door it still doesn't move. Finally I punch it “Damn it.” The pain shoots up my arm but the locker opened so I count it as a win.

“Hey,” A male voice said. “That is locker abuse.”

“It was asking for it.” I say turning fulling to face the voice I see a boys head full of curly blonde hair on his arm is a girl auburn hair is framing her face.

“I know I had locker last year,” He says smiling.

“I'm Cora Hale and this my brother Isaac.” She says opening her locker next to mine with ease.

Isaac keeps talking “When you enter the combination just hit it lightly no need to be that hard.”

“I'm Stiles.”

Cora smiles “Stiles I like that name its very original.”

“It's a nickname my sister gave it to me.” Tracey couldn't say my real name so she called my Stiles. “You don't want to know my real name.”

“Hey Cora,” A strawberry blonde says coming into the mix. “Your new?”

“His name is Stiles,” Cora said. “Stiles this is Lydia the smartest person you'll ever meet.”

“What's your first class, Stiles.” Lydia asks sweetly.

“Chemistry.” I say as they groan.

“I have chemistry too,” Isaac says sadly. “The teacher hates kids.”

“Then why does he teach?”

“It's a job.” Another boy says his hands on Lydia waste.

“This is Jackson my boyfriend.” She is says kissing him.

“Stiles,” I say.

“That is McCall the dumbest person on earth and Allison who is a mission from God,” Jackson said. As a fair skinned girl with dark brown hair and tan boy with jet black hair come over to the little group.

“I'm not the dumbest person on Earth.” Scott with certainty “Greenburg is.”

“Hello,” Allison says looking at me.

“Hey, I'm Stiles.”

The bell rings “Come Stiles lets go Harris doesn't like people who are late.”

_-_-_

I was walking into my last class art I feel tired hearing Dad yelling last night and the nerves of today. But, it was over almost just this one more class and everyone said Mrs. Hale is a great teacher.

“Hello,” the tall woman said as I enter the room. “You must be Tracey.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” This was my favorite class I could already tell the room was painted a warm red color. Cubbyholes cover the east wall and a sink drying rack covered the other west wall Mrs. Hale desk and shelves covered the south wall giving her a perfect view of the class room.

“You can call my Mrs. Talia.” She looks around then moves me to desk close to her desk. “Is this a okay seat.”

“Yes Ma-Mrs. Talia.”

She smiles “Good now do you have a sketch book.”

I shake my head “No.”

“Can you have one by the end of the week.”

“I'll ask my Dad,” And when I say Dad I mean Stiles.

“Okay,” Mrs. Talia takes a folder and some sheets of printer paper from her desk. “You can use this till then.”

“Okay,” I say quietly sitting at my desk.

As class starts I listen to Talia talk about the coming week working with clay how girls would need to keep their hair up and nails clean. Then we are left to work out our own designs. I wanted to do wolf mostly because after Dad and Stiles went to bed I heard one it was close to our house. Looking out my window I saw its eyes they were red like the walls. But, I leave it alone if I wanted to draw a wolf I would do it on paper still I think about the wolf and moon. I smile the moon that I could do, I start to scratch the phase of the moon. Mrs. Talia walks by desk seeing making comments give ideas and telling one girl that lollipops were very good but she should keep trying.

“This is nice,” She say taking my small wolf.

“I think so but it's not right for this project.” I say shading my full moon. “A wolf should be free to run. If I put it on a bowl then it would just be running in circles.”

She laughs “That is true. But, this moon idea is very good.”

“Are there wolves here?” I ask before I could stop myself asking question at my house would get me in trouble and Stiles hurt.

Her eyes soften almost like she knows that my question is a rare thing “Some people say so others don't.”

Looking around I whisper “I saw one last night it was looking at my house.”

“Well,” She smiles warms my soul it reminds me of another smile. “That makes you special wolves are creatures of shadows they show themselves to people.”

Even now waiting for Stiles I still smile at her words I have been called many things over my short life special isn't one of whose things. I smile reading my history book I had homework that I wouldn't be doing at home. Stiles would take me to work with him at the clothing store in the mall he was able to transfer when Dad came home and told us we were all moving.

“Tracey?”

I look up its Mrs. Talia “Hello.”

“Have you been waiting this whole time for a ride?”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

“Isn't your father coming?”

“No my brother is picking me up.”

She sits on the bench next to me “Then I'll wait for him too.”

“There's no need,” I say to the goddess next to me.

Her smile is golden and her voice is honey “It's the mother in me I can't leave you out here alone.”

“You have mother?” Two questions in one day Stiles would be so proud.

“I have four children. Laura is Doctor here in Beacon hills and Derek followed in his father's footsteps and is a police officer. Cora and Isaac got to the high school with your brother.”

“Are they twins?”

“My we are full question.”

I look down “Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you”

“Sweetheart,” She hugs me so close that I smell her, its a natural scent pine trees and something else. “You didn't do anything wrong. Isaac came to live with us when he was seven.”

“Okay,” I leave it there three question was enough for one day.

“Trace, you ready?” Stiles said pulling into the circle.

Quickly I put my book in my bag “Yes. Bye Mrs. Talia.”

_-_-_

“Hey Mom,” Cora says from the kitchen as I enter the house.

“Hello darling,” I put my coat away. “How was school?”

“We have a new kid in our class.” Isaac says his curly head in a book just like the first time I saw him in my class.

“Stilinski right?”

Cora looks up from refrigerator “How do you know everything?”

Because she's a Mom Micheal says his lips kissing my neck causing both kids to say “Gross.”

“Tracey Stilinski is in my art class.”

“Does she have bruise too,” Isaac asks.

I sigh “No.” But, she was the smell of someone who is in a constant fear of doing something wrong that would make her hurt. “Did he say his father hit him?”

“No,” Cora says grimly “He said he got it when his old lacrosse coach caught him making-out with his son.”

“But, that was a lie.” Isaac adds then added says “A half lie he is gay.”

“Well, then if you two want to befriend this boy I don't see why not. And, I will keep an eye on his sister.” I have my suspicions after last night hearing the sounds of fighting that had led me to the house where I saw Tracey looking out at the street with so much sorrow in her eyes.

Cora smiles “Good and Derek is coming over for dinner.”

_-_-_

“Dinner time,” I call setting the steamed vegetables in front of my sister.

She puts her books away “Thanks.”

“How was school?”

I she thinks about it “I like my art teacher she's seems really nice I like her smile.”

“What's her name?”

“Talia Hale.”

I smile “I her son and daughter are in my class.”

“She told me about that I asked.”

“You?” I am shocked asking questions use to be part of everyday life till Mom died after Dad yelled at her a few hundred times to stop asking times she just locked all the questions inside herself. You could see them in her eyes a million question longing to be answered “You Theresa Madeline Stilinski asked a question?”

“I asked Three questions.” She said embolden by my shocked expression.

Hugging my sister “Maybe this will be a good place for us.”

I was the only Tracy only allowed to hug her. Today when she was being hugged by that teacher she was still like she was afraid that she would break the woman. A product of years of being yelled at by Dad, who would tell her that she killed everyone who loved her. That she killed Mom and now she was killing him that she would even kill me. She would let me touch her and everyone else she avoided like she carried the plague. I tried to tell her Dad was wrong but she was so young and had heard it almost every day of her short life.


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anthem plays and the game starts Stiles in all into the game the look every way his eyes not staying on a player for to long but its Tracey that I notice she tracks movements. She nudges Stiles “Number 38 gonna fake right and pass to the 3 on the outside.”  
> “No way Scott will get him.”  
> “No Stiles that bear of a boy 53 gonna tackle him hard.”  
> The whistle blows and sure enough it happens just like she said it would and I hear the beta's rib creak and those take whole nights to heal. “Scott,” Melissa rush the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and view. Feel free to write me a little note good or Bad I love feedback and please if you haven't read my other Story. Enjoy :)

“Tracey can I speak to you for a moment,” Mrs. Talia ask as I leave for the door.

“Yes,” I look down knowing I'm in trouble for something I always am.

She touches me I try not to back away “You still down have a sketch book do you?”

“No,” I never asked Stiles about it because he had enough to worry about and Dad was Dad so I couldn't ask him. “I don't mind using the folder you gave me it works just fine. And we have printer paper at our house so I don't need to use yours.”

Going over to her desk she takes out a sketch book its bigger then most of the other students.

She holds it out to me “I can't take this.”

Not taking no for an answerer she said puts it in my hands “This is a gift.”

“Why?”

My question surprise her but she doesn't let it show to must “Because you have talent and talent like that needs to be nurtured.”

I look at her a smile on my face blushing at the compliment “Thank you!”

“Your welcome,” She said hugging me. Mrs. Talia was always putting her hand on my cheek and hugging me. I would be lying if I say I didn't like the warm feelings it gave me.

Inhaling the fresh smell of the paper I could feel the drawings waiting to be uncovered in there. This was also the first gift I had gotten from someone you wasn't my brother in a long time.

“Stiles,” I say as he pulls into the car pull lane “Look what I got.”

He looks at the book “Who gave this to you?” My smile fades. Did I do something wrong was he mad at me?

“I did,” Mrs. Talia says putting her arm around my shoulders and I was grateful I was about to cry. “It's a gift.”

“Thank you.” Stiles says looking to the woman then at me.

I get in the car “I'll see you Monday.”

“Have a nice weekend,” She calls.

Stiles look at the book “It's big.”

Still feeling like I had something bad I ask “Should I keep it?”

“Of course,” He said “Just do let Dad let Dad see it.”

I'm smiling again “I know, it should last a long time. You're not mad that she gave it to me are you?”

We stop a red light “Trace, I could never be mad at you and in case you don't know this your smiling.”

Touching my lips “I am.”

“Do you have homework?”

I shake my head “No.”

“Good then I guess we can go out tonight.” He said casually.

“Go out? Where?”

He smiles “That's two questions. There is a lacrosse game tonight students get in free and anyone under the age of ten is half priced.”

“A lacrosse game,” I say. I hadn't been to game in a long time and Stiles use to play but had to stop when I was seven. I ran to practice with a split lip crying and causing the coach to ask the question. Stiles lied for me saying I fell down the stairs while Dad was at the store.

“I know the team here is great.”

We get home quickly get home Dad isn't home must be out finding a new bar to drink at. I go to my room looking for a place to hide my book I sip it under my mattress then look for my jacket.

_-_-_

 

Walking into the stadium I smell the familiar scent of Tracey Stilinski “She's here.” I tell Micheal. He scans the seats zeroing in on the child who is too still and whose jacket was a little too small. Her brother wasn't much better his clothes had a worn smell too but since he was moving the chill wouldn't affect him so badly.

“Why is she so still?” He asks me knowing that even Isaac when he came to live with us would move he hated to be still or in small spaces and still does.

“I don't know let's go say hi,” I walk right over the girl. “Hello.”

She smiles at me “Hi. Mrs. Talia.”

“Hello,” Stiles say turning his attention from the game.

“This is Micheal my husband.”

He says “Hello.”

Tracey gets really shy as the man looms over her “Hi.”

“Can I sit here?” Micheal asks touching the space next to her.

I know she'll say yes just because she couldn't say no “Micheal that my seat.”

“MOM!” Cora waves from the field look so cute in her cheerleader uniform.

“Good luck sweethearts!” I yell because of the humans next to me I Isaac groan as Jackson and Scott mick my words.

“Hey, Mom.” Laura say sitting in front of me but turning her body to face me.

“Hello Laura.” I say her name knowing Tracey's phobia of questions.

She looks at Tracey “You must Tracey, the little artist.”

Giving Laura a shy smile she nods and Stiles speaks for her “She's great artist.”

“And, you would be?”

“Stiles, her brother.”

“Give the kid a break Laura I'm the one should ask questions.” Derek says in his easy going tone sitting next to next to his sister.

“Derek you came,” Laura said to her brother still in uniform.

“Of course I came I had to cheer on my little brother and sister.” He said sitting next to his sister.

The anthem plays and the game starts. Stiles in all into the game the look every way his eyes not staying on a player for too long but it's Tracey that I notice she tracks movements. She nudges Stiles “Number 38 gonna fake right and pass to the 3 on the outside.”

“No way Scott will get him.”

“No Stiles that bear of a boy 53 gonna tackle him hard.”

The whistle blows and sure enough it happens just like she said it would and I hear the beta's ribs creak and those take whole nights to heal. “Scott,” Melissa rushes the field.

“I'll be fine Mom,” He stands his hand holding his ribs so they heal right. “Coach?”

“Bench now and stay there,” He looks around “Boyd take McCall's spot.”

“Hell yeah,” A dark skied boy yelled as a pretty blonde cheers him on.

Derek turn “How did you know that?”

She blushes “It was just a guess.” Derek couldn't have heard that I normal human couldn't hear that.

Then her stomach rumbles not loud enough for a human to hear “Micheal, why don't you Derek get us all some Popcorn?”

Sure Babe,” He hears the sound too we all hear it.

“What did we miss?” Derek asks setting down a large bag of Popcorn.

Stiles fills him in while I turn to Tracey “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” she said eating slowly.

Stiles and Derek are talking about Lacrosse eating popcorn Stiles is feeling carefree and Tracey, she is just having a good time feeling content and very happy.

_-_-_

Putting Tracey in bed I smile to myself she had a good time tonight something she rarely had. She turns in her bed “Stiles?”

“Yeah?” I sit on her bed.

“Thank you for tonight.”

“Your Welcome.” I pull the covers over her body. She asleep in minutes while I can't sleep yet. Dad has gone to a bar most likely while I was here finishing the chores Trace had her own light chores to do. She collected started a load of clothes I would put them in the dryer and fold them. The dishes we did together, she would sweep, dust hardwood and clean windows. I would vacuum, mop the floors, and the Jeep I do most of the repairs and maintenance. Then we both had to keep our rooms clean and if she did all her chores at the end of the month I tried to give her a reward.

After folding two loads of laundry I look in on Tracey setting her clothes on the floor I go to my own room. Putting my cloths away I lay on my bed I envied Trace she could hit the bed and be asleep in minutes.

Waking up the next morning I hear Dad yelling and banging on a door “Let me in you little Bitch!”

I act jumping out my bed “Dad!” Pushing him away from the door.

He looks madder then normal “Why do you protect her, she killed your Mother.”

“It was an accident.” I say knowing she is listening. Since I'm wearing a shirt his fist in my stomach hurts a little less but the smell whiskey and piss makes me glad I have an empty stomach.

“Stiles,” She opens the door. Causing giving Dad a chance to grab her arm she whimpers a sound that cause's me more pain the hit did.

“Daddy please let me go.” She said as his hand raised. I know what he sees the honey-brown eye of his wife looking back at him.

“Fine.” She falls to the floor as he stumbles down the hall to his room.

“Are you okay?”

She's crying “I locked the door.”

I hold her close “That was good, very good.”

“Stiles I'm so sorry he hurt you.”

I shake my head “Come lets get dressed and then we'll find pretty for you to draw okay?”

She nods wiping the tears away “Okay?”

Before putting on my shirt I check just to make sure I don't have a broken rib I don't. I'll just have to be careful the next few days. Coming down the stairs I see Tracey all ready dressed eating a cup of cereal ever since we move in its been her favorite way to eat. She already has her sketch book in a small purse and is looking grim blaming herself no doubt.


	3. Hale House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom, my Mother, the almost mythical woman whom I resembled. Dad would never talk about her to me unless it was telling me I killed her. And. Stiles I just couldn't ask him about her. For him she wasn't a myth or a half remembered dream he was older when she died. I was jealous that he had a smooth picture of her and clear memories not the bits that I had. Most of what I saw was foggy like the early morning when the fog would hide parts of mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who have read my story but especially zombiekitten, amaris1983, sparklebunnie, Bashfyl, Fangirlmayle, Dreams2shatter, Buzzkill15 and Zillyy as well as 9 guests left kudos on this work! The three people who have bookmarked me!!

We walk though the woods a place that we had rarely come I hoped my wolf would show itself. It doesn't but we do find a something else a beautiful tree huge thirty feet tall and six feet wide. I look at it feeling safe “This is it.”

“This is what you want to draw first?” Stiles asks.

“Yep.” I say touching the bark it feels alive.

“Okay,” He spreads out a blanket.

I sit down opening the book “It's alive Stiles.”

He laughes “Of course it's alive it's not a stump.”

“No,” I say “It's alive like us I can feel.”

“That the artist in you talking,” He said.

I just smile placing my pencil eraser, and pencil sharpener on the blanket. “What happen when Dad kicks us out.” It happens once or twice a month we would spend the night in Jeep but it got cold here.

“I'll just put a warmer blanket in the jeep,” He said.

“Okay?” I am starting to draw the base of the trunk. The roots rippling like waves in the ocean.

“Why?”

“Kids were talking about it at school how it snows here and how the boys always win the snowball fights.”

“A snowball fight might be fun.” Stiles said changing the subject.

“I might be,” I say making the tree vertical.

“Did you hear that?” He asked standing taking one of my pencils.

“That must be Shadow.” I say adding branches in a not interested tone.

“Shadow?”

I nod “Yeah, a beautiful wolf. It lives here in the woods.”

“You saw a wolf?”

“Yes the night before school I saw it outside my window.”

He lets out short laugh “A wolf.”

“It won't hurt us,” I say as my tree comes to life leaf by leaf.

“How do you know?”

“Because,” I say smiling “The animal kills or hurts for pleasure is us.”

He sits down “We would know that too.”

I smile adding mountains “Are more than me. Why do you always get between Dad and me?”

“I'm kinky like that. And a question good for you.”

“Answer it,” I say. Stiles was the only person that I dare like this and he knows it.

“It was promise I made to Mom.”

“Oh.”

Mom, my Mother, the almost mythical woman whom I resembled. Dad would never talk about her to me unless it was telling me I killed her. And. Stiles I just couldn't ask him about her. For him she wasn't a myth or a half remembered dream he was seven when she died. I was jealous that he had a smooth picture of her and clear memories not the bits that I had. Most of what I saw was foggy like the early morning when the fog would hide parts of the mountains. If it wasn't for Stiles telling me I wouldn't know what she looked at all. I know he would me if I asked but he had enough pain and as much as I wanted to know her I wouldn't put him though that.

“Tracey,” He says looking at the woods. “We should go.”

I nod “I can finish this wherever we go.”

_-_-_

We are about to leave when a person runs by us going faster then I thought possible the person slows and I see its Cora she reaches the tree breathless.

“I won Isaac,” She calls then see's us. “Stiles.”

“Hey,” I say as she hugs me.

“Hugging must be a Hale thing,” Tracey whispers to me.

“Is this your sister? She is so cute.” Cora says hugging a very still Tracey.

Isaac makes his appearance “Cora you cheated.”

“You never said we had to play fair.”

“Hey Stiles,” Isaac says then looks at Tracey. “Hello Little Stiles.”

“Hi,” She said holding her sketch book close to her chest.

Cora looks at Tracey “I think that's enough running for day.”

“You live around here?” I ask.

“Yeah,” Isaac said “Not far at all you want to come over?”

I look at Trace, her face is the same indifference that I know she wears at school but her eyes scream yes. “Sure.”

We all walk for fifteen minutes at most with Me talking to Cora and Cora. They ask Tracey questions and she answers them but they can't make her talk.

“So,” Isaac asks trying to get her talking “Tracey you like to draw?”

“Yes.”

“What are you drawing?”

“That big tree,” She said her hand on her small purse.

“Here we are,” Cora said as the trees thin then turn into a wide open yard. The house, no mansion is a better word.

“You live here?”

Cora laughs “So, you can ask a question.”

“Sorry,” Trace says looking at house I knew she was carefully memorizing it.

“Don't be,” Isaac says “That was the first question I asked when I first saw it.”

Walking across the yard we meet Talia “Hello.”

“Hi,” Tracey says a small smile on her face.

“Did you get lost?”

Tracey shakes her head “No I was drawing this huge tree.”

“Really?”

I look at the woman she looks different wearing jeans and t-shirt “Yep, it's really good.”

She smiles and Tracey blushes “I could show what I've done so far its not finished yet.” It hits me right then Tracey liked Talia so must because she is like our Mom.

“I would like that.” She looks at me “Come on in I was about to call Isaac and Cora anyway.” They both laugh at their mother words I don't ask why.

Entering the kitchen I can see its a home and Tracey just looks around at everything is beautiful like a picture. But, this place is lived in look and it's warm in the same way our house is cold. “You live here?”

“This is a family house my great-great-grand Father Nickolas Hale built it the early 1900s.” The woman says sitting next to Tracey.

“Wow,” She opens the book showing the drawing to the older woman.

“This is very good,” Talia said clearly impressed “Are going to add color?”

“Maybe.” I smile that is what I call a maybe lie I know she has colored pencils but they were little stubs last time I saw them. So, she could but probably wouldn't add color.

“Hey Mom what's for lunch?” Cora asks going to the refrigerator.

“Oh right,” She says looking at her watch. “It's getting close to lunch I was going to order pizza.”

“Should we go?” I ask.

“Of course not,” She says smiling.

_-_-_

 

While we wait for the pizza I look in my living room watching Isaac teaching Stiles to play video games is funny even Tracey would forget herself and laugh then look around like she had done something bad. Cora was reading a book and Tracey is drawing being so quite it remains me of Isaac. He was so quiet the first couple of months I would listen to his heart just to be sure he was where he said he was.

I look over at the drawing Tracey has a rough outline of Cora “Have you ever tried painting?”

“No ma'am,” She says quietly curving her line so that it became a leg.

“You should I think you would be good at it.”

She smiles but I see the pain in her eyes “Maybe when I get a little older I'll try it.”

“Pizza guy is here,” Isaac says before the car was in human rage.

“I don't hear anything,” Stiles say as the sound of gravel reaches the human rage.

I hand him the money for the pizza.” Stiles stands then winces slightly I notice but keep my eyes on the page.

Cora looks up Tracey whose stomach let out a very loud noise as the smell invades the room “Wow. I give that noise nine.”

The girl blushes “Sorry all I had this morning was half a cup of cereal.

“Cup?”

“Yeah its long story can I have some pizza too?”

“Sure just wash your hands.” I say shocked that she asked a question to get out of answering my question. “The bath room up the hall third door on the right.

“You gonna do anything about this?” Cora asked stand-up stretching her own legs she sat there on purpose.

“Not yet,” I say.

“Why? Even a human could tell something is wrong. Why wait?”

“Because they don't trust us yet,” Isaac said pausing his game. “If anything happens now then it would be bad.”

Cora was never patient “Fine.” She walks to the kitchen “But if I ever see a bruise on that girl I will rip her father's tough out of his mouth with my teeth.”

“Get in line sister,” Isaac said.

I smile at my children most parents would be worried about these threats but I knew this was how they showed they cared. It made a small part of me happy to know that they were accepting of these two kids. But, as the Alpha I would be the one ripping out Johns Stilinski's throat with my teeth.

After Pizza Isaac and Stiles toss around a Lacrosse ball and I see it in his eyes. The hunger Stiles has to play is the same hunger Tracey has for art. I heard it in her heart she doesn't just want to draw, she wants to paint and sculpt find the place where her ideas could run free.

Looking at Tracey she was still drawing Cora who returned to the chair where she was originally. I knew that my daughter would rather be outside but she liked Stiles and was enchanted by Tracey. “I'm done do you want to see?” The small child asks Cora timidly almost asking was a crime.

“Of course I do.” She said hopping over.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it can I keep it?”

Tracey blushed adding a rosy color to her pale face “Sure it is your face after all.”

After that we all watch the boys play while, Cora and I watched. Tracey fell asleep in the the sunshine.

That night after everyone else as come to bed I lay awake Micheal is working late and I can't stop thinking about Tracey or Stiles. They were both so good at heart that whatever was happening to them at home would be a sin. Finally I get-up knowing that I just had to check on them. Coming out of my room I see Cora is dressed and holding color pencils.

“Hi.”

“Cor-” Isaac comes out of his room fully dressed too.

“Going somewhere?”

“Tracey might like these but know she'd take them straight so I was going to leave them where I know she would find them.”

I nod “Isaac.”

“I'm going just in case something happens.”

I smile taking the color pencils “Back to bed. I'll go check on them.”

As a wolf I am bigger than most normal wolves I wasn't as big as a twilight wolf but still larger then the normal wolf. I look at the house and I see the honey eyes that first saw me. She smiles then open her window. I step forward into a circle made of light from the streetlamp.

“Hello,” She softly called to me.

I look up showing what I have in my mouth.

“Is that for me?”

I nod my large wolf head.

“Hold on,” She said.

I hear her quietly come down the stairs and open the door just wide enough to slip out.

“Hey,” She said a few feet from me.

Walking the last steps I put the pencils at her feet “Did you steal these?”

Shaking my head no she smiles

“Thank you.” She rubs the top of my head not feeling scared at all. “Are you a girl?” Again I nod “Call I call you Shadow?”

I lick her face.

“Thank you,” She looks around. “I'm going to go my Dad would be very mad if he saw me and I already got my bother hurt one today so good-night.”

 


	4. At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gently he puts his hands, which, are warm on my side the warmth dulls the pain “You know I think your right its just really ugly.”  
> I nod “Hey if anyone asked I got in a fight with a biker.”  
> Scott nods “You are scary good at lying.”  
> Putting on a clean shirt I smile “Its a skill like any other.” That was the truth over the years both Tracey and I have become so good that is was almost a second language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll keep reading and I'll keep writing :)

Monday came again and that means school again I drop off Tracey first then I get to school and wrestle with my locker. That light tap Isaac talked about is a medium tap at best but I didn't mind most of the time. But, Dad hook shot to the gut had left me with a bruise on my ribs that made everything hurts. If it hurt me like this then I know Tracey would have had broken ribs and I would be in Jail, Dad would be hurt to possibly dead.

“Good morning,” Cora says taping the locker so that it opens.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” She says as Isaac leans against the other lockers.

“How was your weekend?”

“I worked mostly,” I say taking the heavy chemistry binder and book out of my bag. That was true I did work and Tracey she explored the mall drawing the whole of the food court something that took a long time.

Lydia is the one who asks “Don't you ever have fun?”

“Sometimes.” Rarely is more like it but I had a sister who needed at least one parental figure. I couldn't go out and party leaving her alone with him, I was wearing the proof of that ugly truth.

“Fine,” Lydia says kissing Jackson who could move but not make any noise it was something I admired.

“What's fine?” He asks as Scott and Allison join the fray.

“Stiles and his utter lack of a social life.”

I roll my eyes they just didn't get it “I deal with social situations at work all the time.”

“What about fun?” Allison asks.

“Fun?” The bell ring. I take my chemistry book “I'm about to have class with the devil that's fun.”

“This isn't fun,” Isaac said sitting next to me. Jackson was near the back sitting with Danny. Scott was hanging on Allison's arm and it looked like he was smelling her hair.

“It's better then somethings.”

“Stilinski?”All through the day I dredged P.E. We had to run and it hurt just to walk so running wasn't all that pleasant.

“Yeah, Coach?” I ask as we all head back to the locker room

“My Grandmother could run faster then you and she's dead.” The man said blowing his whistle.

“Stiles are you okay?” Scott asked as I take quick breaths they hurt but not as much as the long one.

“Fine I just fell stocking a shelf at work,” If lying was a sport I would be the MVP.

He looks around at the other boy's all in different stages of undress “Show me?”

“Dude no way.”

“My Mom is a nurse you could be really hurt, please.”

I sigh but slowly raise my shirt “It doesn't hurt that much.”

“Stiles what did you fall on?”

Think of something “A manikin.”

Gently he puts his hands, which, are warm on my side the warmth dulls the pain “You know I think your right its just really ugly.”

I nod “Hey if anyone asked I got in a fight with a biker.”

Scott nods “You are scary good at lying.”

Putting on a clean shirt I smile “It's a skill like any other.” That was the truth over the years both Tracey and I have become so good that is was almost a second language.

_-_-_

“Tracey, Dear pull up your shelves you'll ruin your shirt,” I say as the small child rolls the thin strips of red clay around the bowl.

“Yes, Ma'am,” She pulls you her left shelve then her right.

I cough fighting to keep the animal inside me under control they were faint almost gone bruise's that a human would have look at very closely. To me it was plain as paper that someone put their hands of this child and that she hide it. “That's better,” I say touching her arm drawing out the pain. My long shelve shirt would cover the black veins till they faded.

“I'm I doing something wrong?”

“No,” I say clearing my throat. “I have to run down the storage room I'll be right back.” My feet carry me to the bathroom where my hands become claws ready to rip the flesh off of John Stilinski. The wolf inside me is ready for the fight carving it because Tracey wasn't scared of it. Most people would be the first time I showed myself to Isaac he was her age and I scared him so bad it was a week before he even look at me.

“Come Talia,” I say to myself “You can do this.”

Going back to my classroom I find all just where I lefts them Tracey is coiling more thin clay strips. She is smiling a rare thing. I walk around checking sketcher books, it was for a participation grade most of them had fantasy drawings and things like cars. Some are of house and people. Some bad and other are good.

“May I?” I ask taking Tracey book.

“Sure,” She said adding slip to a coil to make bowl stronger.

I look at the drawing of the nematon if it lets her draw this then she must be really special. Then the I see a sea of people “Tracey were is this?”

“It's the food court at the mall.” She says then adds “Was I suppose to draw something else?”

“No, no this is fine.”

“It's not finished yet but it will be done tomorrow.”

“Do you always stay at the mall for so long I mean I drawing like this takes time.” I ask thinking I know the answer.

She looks unsure of what to say but settles on a lie “I begged Stiles to take me to work with him.” If I wasn't werewolf I would have believed her she was amazing at lying it only aggravates my wolf.

“Where does he work?”

“Forever 21.”

“Okay,” I set the book back in her book-bag.

Then go on checking the rest of my students all some of them are good and other never touch a paintbrush. But, they are all childlike in their expressions but not Tracey she more grown-up. I wasn't like this with Isaac he was afraid of the world, this girl was afraid of people. People hurt each other for pleasure and as far as I knew they were the only animal that did it.

That night I went on a date with Michael and after dinner went to this small candy shop in the mall, I loved their taffy craved it with every child and this was one the first place's I took Isaac when he came to live with us.

“Tally,” Michael said as the scent carries across the sea of people.

“I smell them,” I look around Stiles is hurting his scent is clouded with pain. Scott told me about his bruise and how he broke the rule and took that pain. Since I had the same to Tracey I didn't go too rough on him.

“I'll talk to him.” Michael says going toward the store.

“No,” I point him toward the food court.

“Are you sure about that.” He asked knowing that the younger Stilinski girl wasn't a fan of older man.

I nod “She has to trust us all.”

_-_-_

I was in the food court again finishing my drawing I did the restaurants last night and the people working them. As for the other people that were eating I knew I wouldn't be able to get them all that night so I waited. The people were hard they didn't know I was drawing them so they moved, talked, and left. It was challenging, I loved it was like drawing a bird. They are fleeting creatures birds, I have a photographic memory but even then I couldn't draw them in flight.

“May I sit here?” A voice asked I looked up it's Michael Hale.

“Sure.”

He looks at my drawing “You are talented.”

“Thank you,” I say to the large man.

“I can't even draw a flower.”

If I don't answer he'll go away, I shrug then take my colored pencils ready to add life to my drawing.

“Where did you get these?”

I freeze at his tone the accusing tone that Dad would have just before things got bad. “They were a gift.” My voice is barely a whisper and I don't think he heard me. Did he think stole them would he call the police or my Dad. I want to go find Stiles now and hide in the back room.

“From the wolf?” He asked his voice low too.

I nod “You saw it too?”

He smiles “I've seen her many times.”

“It's a girl I knew it,” I say forgetting myself.

“Does she have red eyes”

“Yes, I call her Shadow.”

He laughed “That's pretty name.”

“She let me touch her.” I say smiling that I had someone to tell this to “Stiles doesn't see her as friendly but that's because he's never met her.”

Michael smiles “Would like some taffy?”

“Yes,” I say before I think. The reason being I loved taffy of any kind there was candy store here that sold the stuff. I got a free sample it was heavenly but the price was firmly set in reality.

“Here,” He opens the small yellow box.

“I shouldn't,” I say the logical part of my brain kicking in. “I shouldn't from candy from people I don't know.”

He laughed “but, you do know me. You know: where I live, want I do for a living, you've met my children, and my wife is your teacher.”

Reaching over I take one of the candies “Thank you.”

“Talia should be here soon can I wait here with you?”

I nod going back to my drawing but I form a opinion that Michael might look like a grizzly bear but he was really a Teddy Bear.

Coloring is like giving life to my art “That is very good.”

“Thank you.” I blush at the strange woman who had looked over my shoulder.

“Your daughter is very talented.”

I look at him the blush heavy on my cheek all he said was “It's true.” The woman walks away before I can tell her Micheal's not my father.


	5. Flat Tire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the feedback I getting thank all and happy holidays.

Two weeks later Stiles is fully healed and my bruise that I had to hide from him is gone. Talia has given back our clay bowls and that is the source of my problem. The bowl that I smoothed over then put my design on it was beautiful. Of course I got an A+ and everyone in the class liked it. I wanted to take it home with me but I know that it will end-up broken.

“Tracey,” Mrs. Talia sits next to me on the front step our normal bench is wet. It's been raining all day. “What's wrong Dear?”

I sigh “I can't take this home.”

“Why not you worked so hard on it.”

I nod “That's why I take it home it'll get broken and...”

“Who would break this its beautiful.” I don't talk I just look at the beautiful thing I made memorizing every detail so I could remember it.

Then I get a crazy idea “Could you keep in your classroom?”

She smiles “Of course I will.”

“Thank you,” I say hugging her. Once I realize what I'm doing I pull back “Sorry I shouldn't have done that.”

Thankfully Stiles pulls into the parking lot “Tracey?”

“Bye, Mrs. Talia.” I say running to the jeep getting soaked.

“How was school?”

“Good,” I say my body getting chilly. Stiles waste no time getting us homes but it seems the universe has other plans a we are three miles from our house when we get a flat tire.

“Damn it,” He pulls the red hoodie close to his body it was only September but the rains made it colder outside and we are cold already from our brief walks in the rain.

“You want me to help?” I call out warped in a thin blanket.

“No,” He said getting the spare tire and Jack.

_-_-_

The rain hits me like thousands little rocks “Come on.” I pull on the tire iron but its stuck. It's right about now that I wish I had minutes for my pre-pay phone I was going to get some minutes tonight after work. “Don't say it Stiles,” I remind myself that say it can't get worse means that it much worse. Pulling hard I fall back hitting my elbow on the jeep.

“Stiles?” Tracey said coming to my side.

“Trace get back in the jeep.” I would hate for her to get wetter, the last thing we needed was for one to be sick.

“Come on Stiles,” She pulls me up.

“Stiles?” The voice of Derek Isaac and Cora brother.

The rain is coming down so hard I barely see him just his flashlight “Yeah over here.”

He comes over with an umbrella that cover all three of us “Having car trouble?”

I sigh “The nuts are stuck they won't move.”

“Alright.”Derek nods then looks at Tracey, who is shivering in her light jacket if I wasn't so upset I would be cold too. “Come with me.” He walks us to his car.

Half way there Tracey stops “Stile I left my sketch book and pencils.”

“I'll go back for them you just get in the car.” Derek says opening the door to a have warm Toyoda. Pulling Tracey close to me I feel her shaking body if she made it out of this with just a cold I would be lucky.

Derek returns with both our school bags “Thanks.” I say a chill in my own voice.

“You need me to take you home?”

“Um,” I knew we didn't have heat tomorrow when I my first paycheck. Add to fact it was Friday night and Dad would drinking.

“You know what I'll just take you over to Mom's house,” Derek says looking at Tracey who was trembling.

“That would be a good idea.” I say knowing that we can't go home like this.

_-_-_

“Derek?” I say out loud as the sound of his SUV hums down the driveway.

“Mom, What's Derek doing here?” Cora asks as coming down the stairs noisy as ever.

“I don't know,” I say taking my umbrella out to meet him.

The car pulls into the driveway and I hear three hearts one fast heart belongs to my son, the other two are human. Derek opens the door and the small frame of Tracey Stilinski emerges with a thin blanket around her shoulders. The hard rain soaking her clothes and causing her hair to stick to her face.

“Tracey.” She looks around like this isn't where she thought she would be. “Come here child.” I help her into the house while Derek is getting Stiles inside.

“Oh my God Stiles,” Cora said looking from one Stilinski to another.

“Cora why don't you take Tracey to the bathroom get her dressed off and find her dry clothes.”

She nods “Come on little Artist.” Tracey in her frozen state goes with my daughter.

“Derek can you get Stiles dry,” I ask.

“Sure,” He said come on Stiles.

“Tr...T..Trace?”

“She'll be fine,” Derek reassures him “She with Cora.”

“Kay.” Stiles said “She'll be safe.

“That's right,” He said “And, I be keeping you safe.” I follow Tracey, she'll be more likely to talk to me.

“Tracey?”

“Yes,” she looks at the floor.

“Why didn't Derek take you home.”

“I don't know but I would like to stay if I could.”

Getting level with her “Why sweetheart.”

She is looking at her feet “It's warm here and I don't think it will be warm at our house.”

That was all she would tell me, which,was more the Derek got from Stiles unless you count shameless flirting that he did every well. Cora got Tracey dry and into one of my sweaters. The wool sweater swallows her whole making it look like sweater dress that is turning her skin to a very healthy shade of a pink. Stiles was better to looking warm in Isaac cloths, Cora pined the legs so they didn't drag the ground. Cora and Isaac went to start dinner, I said I was helping but really listening to the conversation the two sibling are having now that I've left the room.

“Did you tell them anything?”

“Yes,” she sounds scared “Stiles I didn't know what to say.”

“Then you say nothing,” He says it like it was something oblivious.

“I know that but I know they won't hurt us.”

“How you barely know them I barely know them.”

Her voice is small one song bird in a vast storm “Trust me please I know they won't hurt us because they just aren't that type of people.”

“Fine one night.”

“Thank you,” She says hugging him.

“I'll call in sick.”

I hear her smile “Do you like Derek?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I want you to be happy.”

“And you think he could make me happy?

I smile, that girl was brilliant Derek is carefree and the most compassionate I knew and Stiles is serious about everything but also caring I could only image the hits had taken for sister.

“I do,” She move on the couch likely she is drawing something. “Also I think of this as sleepover so maybe for tonight you can sixteen and I can be nine.”

“I can live with that but tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow can be ourselves.”

“Swear,” He asks.

“Swear,” She says.

Cora smiles “Sleepover.”

“Come on Cora we want them to like us,” Isaac said.

After dinner we all settle down Cora brings down all her make-up and Tracey is all too willing for a make over. Stiles is talking with Derek about his Jeep the old thing that he clearly loves and will never abandon. Cora is painting Tracey's nails black, while Isaac is just watching it all like me. Seeing, how this could work I wouldn't mind it either having a another teenager and a a not so little kid. I just knew that I had to make sure they were safe and I wanted them to know they could be safe here.


	6. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sits next me not bothering to lie he just rolls his eyes “He's a child.”  
> I scoff at that remark “You really think they could be called children.” You could see it in their honey colored eyes. While Stiles had felt the physical effects of his fathers rage they had made in strong. Tracey saw it the dark side of humans that caused her to fear them and except us.  
> “By law, the thing I uphold they are children, no matter what I feel for him I can't act on it.”  
> Hearing the sorrow in his voice I feel truly sorry for my son “I know son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late chapter I had college exam but I survived. Thanks to all my fans hope ya'll like it!!

“Stiles?”

That was Tracey “Yeah.”

“Come on there's someone I want you meet.” She says pulling me out of the nice warm bed of the Hales guest room.

I'm wake now “Who could I possible meet at two am?”

Leading me down the stairs and out the back door “Shadow.”

“Your wo-whoa.” Looking right at me with glowing red eyes is a wolf.

“Stiles, this is Shadow. Shadow this is my brother and protector Stiles.” Tracey say petting the wolf that's head reached her shoulder.

Looking at the beast I know I should be afraid but I can't be “Hello.”

The wolf walks over to me circling me “Don't be scared.”

“I'm not,” I say as the powerful animal licks my face.

“That means she likes you,” Tracey says rubbing the massive belly of the wolf.

Reaching out I touch the fur, it's warm and soft but tough like I thought it would be “How is this possible?”

Tracey smile's “I don't know how or why but she is my friend.”

I nod “Okay.” This is weird, which, was saying something because I had heard about the strange animals that lived here. But, looking at Tracey in her to large T-shirt she has no fear of the animal it's people that scare her.

“Come on Stiles,” She say going back toward the house. “We should get back before they notice.”

“Right?” I say casting one last look at the wolf that is disappearing into the night.

I walk Tracey back her room and would have gone to mine but I knew I couldn't sleep so went outside again this time on the front porch. Derek is there of course because when he tried to get me to talk I flirted with him. I wasn't like mean to I just couldn't come-up with a good lie.

“Hello,” He said like he was waiting for me.

“Hey,” I sit on the stairs looking at the stars. “You could never see them in the city, the stars I mine.”

Derek looks up “Does that line work for you.”

I smile “I don't know.” Stiles you've had your fun now stop he's a police officer, my brain screams at me. I had spend the better trying to avoid any member of law enforcement and now I was sitting right next to one. There must be something in the water here.

“Do you always flirt with cops?”

“I only flirt with cops that look like male Strippers.” My brain scream at me to shut up and go upstairs.

“Well, if the cop thing doesn't work out I know what my options are.”

He is flirting back “Its the one outfit you won't have to buy.”

“What about you?” He asks “What do you want to do with your life?”

“Um...” I want to keep my sister safe. “I just want to live my life.”

Derek stands “Something to think about.”

“Thinking can be very dangerous.”

He shrugs “Life can be very dangerous.”

That I knew all to well “I never said it wasn't.”

“Goodnight Stiles.”

He went back inside I stayed out thinking about what I wanted. I knew I wanted to take care of Tracey. But, I also knew the only way to do that was to go to college and leave her alone no way. I couldn't leave with him, she would be dead by Christmas if I did. Maybe...No, I push that thought out of my head Hales were great and Talia I wanted nominate her sainthood. They wouldn't take care of Tracey and while I was sure she could take care of herself no court would let that happen. And, I wouldn't lose her in a system where I couldn't protect her. This life was crappy and had little no happiness in it but it was all Tracey knew.

_-_-_

I went back to sleep after Stiles met Shadow because the guest bed was very comfortable. But, what most people didn't know about me was that I loved bacon and the smell of it could wake me up. In fact if I was dead the smell of bacon might turn me into the worlds first zombie. Getting out of bed I put on the sweater form yesterday, then go downstairs in search of breakfast.

“Good-morning,” Micheal says not even bothering to turn around from the stove.

“Hello.” I say sitting on the island stool.

“You're up early,” He says sweetly turning to smile at me.

“Should I go?”

He laughed “No, sweetie you can do whatever you want.”

“Okay,” I say that but i don't know what that means if this were a normal morning I'd see where Dad was most of the time he would be passed out in his room or on the couch. That meant Stiles and I could do our chores then make ourselves scares for the rest of the day. Whether it was at work where I could walk around the mall or outside it was still warm during the day so we could explore the woods. I didn't know what most kids my age did on Saturday mornings.

Micheal must pick-up on it “How about you help me, Isaac and Cora really like their beauty sleep.” The last part makes me giggle then I wonder was that wrong to do? “So, you can laugh.”

I smile “Stiles says I laugh like my Mom.”

“Can you cook?”

“Kinda.”

He nods setting a large pan on the left side of the stove “Can you make scrambled egg's?”

“Yes,” I say proudly.

I hear a person coming down the stairs “Good-morning.”

“Good-morning, my love.” Micheal says kissing Talia, who isn't dressed yet. Looking at my teacher in her bathrobe and fuzzy house slippers it different but she's still beautiful.

“I see you finally have kitchen helper.” She says pouring herself a cup of coffee smiling an odd smile. Like me being here was the most normal thing like I had always been here.

Before I can say anything Micheal speaks “That I do.” I smile while turning the eggs we used a whole dozen and Micheal was flipping pancakes.

Stiles comes down stairs next he is fully dressed “Morning.”

“Good-morning,” Talia says talking to us both. “I guess there is sure a thing as a morning person.”

Micheal smiles at his wife “And there I thought I was the only one.”

“You two dressed already?” Isaac says still half asleep, his sandy hair reminding me of the aftermath of a hurricane.

Cora is completely silent as she walks like a zombie to the coffee machine pouring some into a cup. “Coffee,” She says the word like it is salvation.

I look at Micheal and whisper “Are they always like this.”

He shakes his head “No, this is a good day.” Out of the corner of my eye I see Talia hides a smile in her coffee cup. How did she hear that?

After breakfast Stiles puts his shoes on and Talia asked “Where are you going?” He looks around it was a strange question for her to our Dad never asked that question in fact he encouraged us to _get the hell out_.

“I was going to walk to the highway and see if my Jeep was still there.”

She laughed “That's four miles.”

“Yes.” He said evenly this was uncharted territory for him too.

Thankfully the conversation stops there because I see the blue jeep coming along the gravel room that the Hale's called a driveway “Stiles?”

He's at the window in minute muttering “What the hell?”

A figure in a black leather jacket emerges from the diver side “Derek?” I look at Talia who is smiling.

Stiles tried to repay Derek for the new tire he put on the jeep but neither Derek nor Talia would take a dime of it. I didn't know why they were being so nice to us and Stiles didn't know either but I could tell he an idea.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah,” He was in the break room turns out he didn't call in sick he switched shift so I was in the backroom tonight.

I still wasn't good asking questions “Why are the Hales so nice to us they barely know us.”

He sighs “Not all people are bad or blind.”

I knew what he was talking about when Stiles would show-up with a bruise people look for just a minute then they look away. “Why do they see us when others can't?”

“They choose to see us.”

_-_-_

That night as I sit on the front porch watching my beta's, my children, ran and fight under the light of the full moon. Only Derek is not fighting or running with his brothers, I counted Jackson and Scott as my sons. Derek comes up siting on the porch swing that Tracey was on her scent lingered like fog, Stiles scent was lingering with Derek.

“So, you do like him?” I say smiling at son.

He sits next me not bothering to lie he just rolls his eyes “He's a child.”

I scoff at that remark “You really think they could be called children.” You could see it in their honey colored eyes. While Stiles had felt the physical effects of his father's rage they had made in strong. Tracey saw it the dark side of humans that caused her to fear them and accept us.

“By law, the thing I uphold they are children, no matter what I feel for him I can't act on it.”

Hearing the sorrow in his voice I feel truly sorry for my son “I know son.”

“What happens now?”

“I don't know.” I say smiling thinking about Tracey and Stiles safe I hope in their beds. “But, whatever happens will happen.”

“What if he hurts either so bad that you have to bite them?”

I look out at my family biological and adopted “Then I will have a new son and daughter and you can get in the line to kill John Stilinski.”

The last part makes him smile “I can live with that.”

“Good,” I look at Isaac he is on the bottom of a dog pile “Now get your Isaac before your other brothers crush him.”

“Yes Mom.”


	7. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was on a bench looking at winter coats it started that I just wanted to draw them. I did but I couldn't leave the face blank so I absent mindfully put my own face on it. That was bad I knew we could afford it. The thin jacket that Stiles had gotten me was already starting to lose the fight with the chill weather. We go to all the discount and secondhand place till we found something. I wasn't to happy about that I was wanting to go the Talia's house again. With all the leafs changing colors I was sure it was beautiful.  
> “That is pretty,” A stranger man said looking at my drawing. I nod hopping he goes away “It beats going in and trying it on.”  
> “Yes, Sir,” I say.  
> He sits next to me “I'm Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being on break I can sleep late and write all night Thank you to my fans were ever you are I hope ya having a happy Holiday.

Looking out my window I see the smiler red eyes of Shadow I wave to her but she just walks back into the trees. The brief encounter left me with a bad feeling like today would be a bad day. Quickly I get dressed and take my sketch book with me, Talia had been talking all about fashion. That was our project to deign a piece of clothing most girls were talking about dress or skirts. Every boy was drawing some kind of T-shirt I had no ideas yet.

“Tracey,” Stiles knocks on my door.

“Coming,” I say pulling on my jacket. Getting in the jeep I shiver it getting cold very quickly.

Stiles see's this “This will go coat shopping on my next day off.”

I was on a bench looking at winter coats it started that I just wanted to draw them. I did but I couldn't leave the face blank so I absent mindfully put my own face on it. That was bad I knew we could afford it. The thin jacket that Stiles had gotten me was already starting to lose the fight with the chilly weather. We go to all the discount and secondhand place till we found something. I wasn't too happy about that I was wanting to go the Talia's house again. With all the leafs changing colors I was sure it was beautiful there the kind of place meant to be drawn.

“That is pretty,” A strange man says looking at my drawing. I nod hopping he goes away “It beats going in and trying it on.”

“Yes, Sir,” I say.

He sits next to me “I'm Peter.” He tall and lean like someone who runs marathons. His sharp face is piercing like he could see right through me. His eye are a heartless shade of blue.

“I'm not suppose to talk to strangers.” Especially older men who are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

He smiles and it reminds of someone “I told you my name.”

I don't know why but this guy he is creepy I stand a death grip on my sketch book “I should go.”

He takes my arm “That's not very nice. I just want to know your name.”

“The lady said let her go,” Micheal Hale say his large hand in on the stranger's shoulder.

Peters hand releases my arm “It's a nice drawing.”

“Tracey are you alright.” Talia asks pulling me into a long hug.

I nod “I'm fine.”

Micheal gets level with me “Sweetheart what drawing is he talking about.”

With trembling hands I show them both the drawing “I want to see my brother now.”

“Of course,” Talia says.

“Who was that man?”

She sighs “He's no one you need to worry about.”

I stay close to Micheal “Thank you for...For making him leave.”

“Anytime sweetheart.”

Talia changes the subject “You're not having much luck with this week's project?”

“No,” I confess “I never really had much interest in clothes.” That was due to the fact that I never really went shopping every piece of clothing had a purpose. And, when shopping I had been trained to find clothing that was one of the the three C's. A piece of clothing that is cheap, could last, and could be easily fixed.

“That's because your are always shopping with your brother. I bet you would enjoy shopping with Cora.”

“I would have to ask my father.” No, way she would buy half the store and Dad would notice something new. This idea is a sure fire way to get Stiles into a world of hurt that he hadn't entered in awhile.

Talia smiles “I'm sure Stiles would be invited to.”

That would make things even worse “I'll ask.”

We stop the entrance Stiles see's us “Tracey? Is something wrong?”

“She had an encounter with a creep and I brought her here,” Micheal says.

He looks around “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine Stiles I just think staying in the break room would be safer.” I really didn't want to but given my options I would take the break room over seeing the Peter the Creeper again.

He nods “Okay.”

“Or.” Talia says “You could back to my house with me.”

“What?” Stiles asks. Because I was just too shocked with the exception of school I had never been a mile from my brother.

“If you're both okay with that I mean.”

He looks at me “Would you be okay with that?”

I smile “I would.”

“You would?” They both ask together.

“Yeah,” I pay them little attention my mind was already on the porch swing drawing trees in shades of gold, orange, and red.

Talia sounds happy “Wonderful what time to do get off Stiles?”

“Six. Tracey are you really sure about this.”

“Yes, Stiles.” I lower my voice “Think about the view from the porch.”

He smiles “Okay I'll be by to pick you after work.”

“Oh good then you can stay for dinner.” Talia say and her word was final we had tried to wiggle out it before. But, somehow we ended-up eating with them at least once a week.

_-_-_

Looking at Tracey on the porch she looked at home here drawing the tree's blending the golds and reds. Cora is practicing her cheering doing flips and turnabouts on the soft grass, Isaac is on a run in the woods,and Micheal is at work so it's just us girls. She looks out the smiles that funny I have any idea smile, quickly she turns the page.

“I know that face,” I say as she draws out simple dress.

“What if I made a dress out of fall leaves.” She looks out at tree's the wind blowing the leaves.

I smile “I would buy a dress like that.”

“Well, most girls are doing ball gowns but I want something more natural.” She says wiggling her figures.

Feeling the thin cotton “Tracey this is way to thin.”

“It's all I got.” She said making the bodice shelve-less.

“I'll get you a blanket,” I said going into the house. She needs a real coat, Stiles must see that I'll wait awhile till I bring it up. Opening the linen cloth-set I smell the anger and hate. “Hello Peter,” I say not even turning around to face my brother.

“You picked-up a stray how sweet.”

“What are doing here I outed you years ago.”

“I know do your other children know about me?”

He killed people bring hell and hunters to my territory “No.”

“And your stray? She is quite the artist to bad her father is a drunk and her brother is weak.”

“If you touch them I will kill you,” I say a growl ripping though my throat.

His smile sickens me, I can see why it unsettled Tracey “Nothing. But why do you care about a broken child?”

I turn ready to hit him with my strength but he's gone. This was bad for so many reasons. But, I was a mother and an Alpha my duty was to my children so I take the blanket for my daughter. How do I get her inside?

“Thanks,” She says her nose red.

Taking her cheeks in my hands they are so cold “Sweetie you are freezing. Come inside I'll make some hot coco.”

She smiles “Okay I can work inside.”

“Go wait in the living room I'll see if Cora is a pop-sickle to.” I say trying to be the lighthearted woman I was.

“Okay.”

_-_-_

“You know if gonna stalk me you at least buy something.” I say to him.

“I really can't do that I'm on duty.”

“We have cops here,” I say putting down the box of sweaters I was suppose to be putting on the shelves.

“Mall cop?”

I shake my head “What are you doing here Derek?”

“My Job of course proctoring my fellow citizens,” It's really hard to be mad at him when he's smiling.

Putting the gray sweaters on the clothes racks “I'm trying to do my job so my sister and can I live.”

“Live how I doubt you make that much.”

This makes me mad “We live just fine thank you very much.”

“Living is fine don't you ever want to have a life.”

I shrug “What I would I do with a life.”

“Have fun, play lacrosse, go out with Danny or go to one of Jackson's party's.”

That night after dinner when Tracey and I come home I smell the whiskey its heavy in the house. “Tracey go to your room.”

She smells it to “Sure thing.” The sound of glass shattering on the wall cause Tracey to yelp then the dim room is flooded with light.

“Girl?” The voice is cold and sharp its only feet away.

“Dad,” I get between them he is close enough to hit but doesn't look to steady “You're drunk.”

“I am,” He says pointing at Tracey “It's the way I can even look at her.”

“Trace don't listen to him,” I say knowing the words cut her worse than any knife.

Dad takes me by the collar of my work shirt “She killed you mother and you.” His hit comes across my chest. Knocking the breath out of me I gasp as he steps over me toward her.

“Daddy,” She says her breathes are shaking.

Taking her by the shoulder he pushes her against the wall shaking her “You did it you killed your Mother.” He raises his fist to her I pull every bit of strength I have and stand.

“Leave her alone,” I say.

He looks at me smiles then in one fluid motion punches the wall making a nice whole “Murder.” We wait for the sound of heavy feet walking down the steps and the sound of his truck door slamming till we even move. Tracey just falls to floor her breaths coming too far apart. I know what's coming a panic attack.

“Tracey?” I pull her head into my lap because my chest feels like its gained a hundred pounds. “Tracey I need to repeat after me. I.”

“I,” A small, shaky voice said.

“Did not.” Each word hurts.

She breaths in “D..did no..not.”

“Kill.”

“Kill.”

“My Mother.” Her breaths are to quick “Come on baby sister say it.”

“M...My...Mo..Mother.”

I put my hand on her cheek “Good.” Finding my legs I stand, which, hurts worse than sitting. Damn it he broke a rib.

“Come on Stiles,” Tracey says helping up to her room, she puts me in bed then carefully climbs in.

“Trace...I.” I don't know what to say I just put my arms around her.

“I knew today would be bad,” She said softly and I don't need to see her to know that tears that she is crying.


	8. Taking the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My advice is that you tell Chris Argent as for the Stiles father I have some stuff that won't show up on a toxic screen.”  
> I am surprised “Allen Deaton.”  
> “Scott has told me all about him and his artist sister. She really that good?”  
> I smile “Better.”  
> He stand “I would like to see that.”  
> I shake his hand “That you for the drink.”  
> “Of course.”  
> Micheal waited for me like a good beta and husband “So. I can I pistol whip John Stilinski?”  
> “Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fangirlmayle, Civility, wolfvamp73, MarissaLeeC, Bashfyl, redremy, and jjjean65 for the comment and to jjjean65, LaviDanish1, aamueller94, Rustyville, MarissaLeeC, justlikeme, DreamKid, sterekforever, palecrimsongoddess, Civility, kitblue, dressitup, puppylaheys, nikkiglitz, zombiekitten, amaris1983, sparklebunnie, Bashfyl, Fangirlmayle, Dreams2shatter, Buzzkill15 and Zillyy as well as 29 guests left kudos. And, the 55 people who subscribe to me I love all of ya'll.

 

I feel the pain as I enter the room know there is only one person whose pain I can take away. Looking at Stiles he is in so much pain the breathing is painful but still his arm is around Tracey. Placing my hands on his cheek I feel the pain it is physical and emotional, to much someone so young.

“Mommy?” Tracey said her eyes half open.

“Yes, Baby.”

“Are you here to take Stiles to heaven?”

I put my hand on her face caressing it in a way that only a mother could “No.”

She breaths in “I'm sorry I killed you I didn't mean to”

“Teresa,” Any mother would say this “You didn't kill me.”

“Daddy says I did.”

I sallow “He is wrong doesn't Stiles tell you that?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I have to go now sweetheart but I love you I really do.”

“I love you too.”

Micheal is waiting for me “You know I was here for the same thing.”

“I know how did you talk everyone else out of it?”

He smiles “Derek doesn't know yet and Isaac said you had to the be the one to do it. Cora, she is all too willing to have her eyes change for the greater good.”

“This is a mess,” I say looking at the house.

“I know and I already called him. He did to come by the clinic right after.”

He drives me to the clinic but doesn't go in this is am alpha thing “Talia, come in.”

“Hello, Allen.” I don't know where to start.

He reads my mind “Start at he beginning.”

“Peters back and I want to kill a John Stilinski.”

Taking out a bottle of Scotch he said “This is quite a mess.”

“Does Argent know?” The last time Peter was here he uncovered the plot of Kate Argent and her Father to kill us all. Chris Argent and Victoria along with Micheal and I stopped them but at a cost. Kate died by Peters claws and Victoria killed Gerard but not before he put an arrow in her chest. I offered the bite to save her but she chose the Hunter's death. After that we made the a peace treaty, that was years ago Cora was five Derek was twelve. Kate Argent was thirteen when she died and Allison was six she lost so much.

“No, I only found out yesterday when he was with my...” I could call her daughter but I say “Student.”

“He will kill him this time.”Allen said pouring a glass for me.

“I might let him to.” I say downing the liquid.

“Here I thought you wanted to kill him yourself.”

I do “There is a long list of people and werewolves that want my brother dead.”

He looks at me “Would killing solve anything?”

“Peter maybe, the Stilinski's father that would just a big mess that neither one of them deal with right now.”

“My advice is that you tell Chris Argent as for the Stiles father I have some stuff that won't show up on a toxic screen.”

I am surprised “Allen Deaton.”

“Scott has told me all about him and his artist sister. Is she really that good?”

I smile “Better.”

He stands “I would like to see that.”

I shake his hand “That you for the drink.”

“Of course.”

Micheal waited for me like a good beta and husband “So. I can I pistol whip John Stilinski?”

“Not yet.”

_-_-_

“It hurt like hell last night but now it just feels sore.” He says looking at his chest purple bruises dancing on his skin.

“It still looks bad,” I say shading his chest I draw to take my mind off of last night I dreamed about our Mother. Her face was fuzzy but she came last night and made Stiles feel better.

“Really?”

I turn my sketch book so he sees what I've drawn “Really.”

“Trace,” He said looking at he drawing.

Someone knocks on the door “I'll get it.”

“Tracey!” Cora said happily. It's not just Cora, it's Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Scott.

What were they doing here “Well? Isaac asks “Can we come in?”

“Sure,” The last thing we need is for someone to tell Dad about the small army of teenagers that came to our house.

Stiles comes down the stairs as carefully as possible without wincing “Hey guys. Not that I'm happy to see you but why are you here.”

“To kidnapping you,” Scott says putting his arm around stiles.

“Why?” I ask surprising everyone.

“Well,” Lydia says looking at me “Us girls are going shopping.”

“And what about Stiles?” I ask two questions before two pm.

“We will be taking Stiles shopping with us.” Jackson says looking very happy with himself. I look at Stiles we can't go shopping between our Dads drinking and the rest of daily experiences we had little money to spare.

“That's very extremely nice of you to offer but we can't go shopping.”

“Don't worry about money,” Jackson says.

Looking at myself in the mirror isn't something I normally do, because I don't like my reflection. I was tall for a nine year old the tallest girl in my class and taller than some of the boys. The face was different not sharp like Dad or Stiles, it was heart-shaped like her's. I had her eyes like Stiles the brown color that if the light hit it just right could be amber-ish. The hair was straight and wheat colored put in a simple pony-tail.

“Tracey?” Allison says knocking “Are you alright.”

“Yes.” I want to tell her everything mostly so she would be tell it would okay but I knew I couldn't. If we told the I would be taken way from my brother and I had heard stories about foster homes worse than my own. And, Stiles wouldn't be with me, I would be alone.

Opening the door to a chorus “You look so pretty?”

Cora takes my picture “That's a keeper.”

“Do you like it?” Lydia asks circling me like I am a fish in a shark tank.

The outfit was nice blue pants and very warm, white sweater “Yes.”

“Then it's yours.”

And that is that, because I couldn't tell them no. I hope Stiles is having more luck than me. At this rate I will leave here with the whole mall. It wasn't that like I didn't like want they brought me I loved it all. And trying something on was fun to just to see it how it looked.

“What now?” I ask.

“A coat.” They all say at the same time.

I smile “I do need a coat, and maybe some gloves.”

At my suggestion they all smile.

_-_-_

“Stiles?”

I turn “Yeah.”

“Do you think he'll be mad at us?”

“No,” I say and it's not a lie because I don't know what will happen. But, she's smiling look happy and very warm in her new coat. It would be curl of me to ruin this rare moment of happiness.

“When will he be home?” Tracey asked. He wasn't home yet and I was hoping to have all our new stuff washed before that happens. I was folding Tracey's clothes first he was very against her having anything new. While I didn't know exactly what he would say and knew this much he would be mad I would be hurting.

“I don't know.” Maybe he was bar hopping again sleeping under stools he hadn't it here yet. One time when she was eight he was gone for a week, I would be lying if I said I was worried. In fact a small part of me hoped he would stay gone but he came home reeking so bad that I burned his cloths.

“Do you want to see my dress?” She asks picking up the tower of clothes smelling the freshness.

“The one for art?”

“Yep,” She says climbing the stairs.

Seeing her room it looks bare. Her bed with its old purple comforter and the old oak dressers that were hand-me-downs. A few raggedy stuffed animals and books but that was it. She would put up her drawing but when she was six Dad got mad because she had taped in her room and took all her drawings downs and burnt them to ashes. I got a split lip she had never put anything up after that.

“Stiles.” She said on her bed sketch book open.

I see the dress “You made this?”

“Yep,” She said tracing the dress with her figure. “I was at Mrs. Talia's house drawing this. Its the forest seen from the front porch of the Hale house the tops of the trees are golden and scarlet.

“You took a leaf and made a dress.”

“I think it's pretty.”

Reading the small caption “My Cinderella Dress.” Her face reddens, I smile at her “I like that.” I loved the dress itself just because it was so beautiful. The bodice was brown with small flecks of gold. While the shirt was cut in a handkerchief style I think whats its call and layered in reds and oranges.

“What do you think would anyone wear it?”

“You bet I know three girls who would wear it.” I flip the page to see woman she has the features of Tracey but is older it look families “Who is this?”

Her eye widen “Mom.”

It does kinda look like Mom but the forehead is to wide and the cheeks are too full “Do you remember her?”

“Not clearly,” Her voice is small then I see it. All the question in her eyes are about Mom. “And, Dad has all the pictures of her in his room.” That was true when we moved here Tracey and I did most of the unpacking just like we had been the packing. Dad had taken them all away in the early days before we knew what he was about to become.”

“I'll fix that.” I say.

Going to my room I open my night stand pulling out the silver fame that held Moms picture. It was of all of us at our last family portrait, Mom is on the right her hands are on my shoulders. Tracey is sitting on a stool because she was short at five so, she sitting next to me with Dads hand on her shoulders. We all look so happy and loved Tracey she is the picture of any small child happy not know what her life will become.

It was wrong of me to show her this a happy family when this life is all she knows is this “Mom what do I do? How do I keep her safe when I leave.” I had a junior so I had all of this year and rest on next year to figure it out.


	9. Brithday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was thinking maybe we could do something.”  
> Her face twists first its shock, the happiness and then sadness “What would we do.”  
> “I don't know we still have time to plan.” What was I thinking we couldn't much but it was a big birthday?  
> “We do have a plan the same on as always why would this be any different?”  
> “It’s a big birthday you’re hitting double digits.” She is about say something when the sound of a slamming door reaches our ears. “I can finish this.”  
> Dad walks in just as I finish “Where is she?”  
> “Doing her homework,” I say he look almost sober that wouldn't last long he hadn't been sober in almost a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep up the reading also if you want to you can find me on Tumblr as the thefandomofmadness.

Dad came home late Sunday night, how I know that I smelt horrible smell when got up the next morning. He must have passed out because we didn't see him till Tuesday morning. He did talk to me, which was normal and I didn't even look at him, he grunted to Stiles. But, I knew it would get worse for us since this was the last week of September and the day was coming.

“That's lovely,” Talia said looking at my drawing this week we drawing something real. I was practicing by drawing a picture of a cake from a magazine; Mrs. Talia had hundreds of them for practice like now or collages anything really.

“Thanks,” I look at the picture it’s not too bad but while the picture is perfect my cake is lop sided.

“It helps,” She says “If you prop it against something.”

“Thank you.”

She smiles looking at my other clippings a piñata, cupcakes, ice cream. “Planning a party?”

I sigh; it had been years since I had been to or had a birthday party “No.”

“When is your birthday?”

“October 8th.”

She nods “That's it your mind is already on party time.”

“It should know better,” I say shading icing.

“Why is that?”

I look up “I said that out loud?”

“Yes.”

I look down “We just don't.”

Thankfully she says “Okay but if you did what kind cake would you want?”

Thinking about all the kinds of cake out there I see it clearly “It would be chocolate with white icing and it would taste heavenly.”

“That sounds good but you would have to have real food first.”

I smile “Pizza the homemade kind. Stiles use to work in a pizza shop and learned how to throw dough. It was my favorite my meal mostly because it was the greasy kind of food we didn't eat all the time.”

“Stiles is a bit of a health nut.”

Why can't I keep my thoughts in my head where they don't hurt people “Yeah. He says we need to be healthy.”

“What about presents?”

I remember those Stiles would get me a little something a small puzzle book or a real book for Christmas. “I wouldn't even know what to ask for.”

“Well,” She said looking at the other fourteen kids in class. “I will leave you to it than.”

After that Mom died birthdays stopped being about celebrating life. Every year that Stiles and I had a birthday we congratulated the other on making it another year. I should put thought of parties, real cake, and presents out of my mind. But, things were different here maybe I could have a real a cake and not just a picture. These are dangerous thoughts that could get me in trouble with Dad and Stiles bleeding.

Plus, the last two birthdays of mine were spent in the back of Stiles jeep. Dad kicked me out and of course Stiles chose to go with me. So, we spent the night in a parking lot and the next day Stiles took me to a diner for breakfast. Stiles didn't talk about it but I already put my new warmer clothes in the emergency bag in the jeep. I had blankets and sleeping bag, little soaps for washing up with and baseball bat aluminum not wood. Wanting a party was wrong and highly unlikely for me but I still wanted one. Did that make a bad person? Should I even be eating cake when my Mother was rotting a hole because of me?

_-_-_

She was thinking about it I noticed it pulling into the school that a sadness had settled around her like a cloud. “Hey little sister.”

“Hey.” She says closing the book, I caught glimpse of a cake.

“How was school?”

“Good,” She lied to me.

I smile “Look I have to run by store I could pick-up something for dinner.”

“I don't feel so good could I just wait here,” Again I know this is a lie.

Not wanting to push the issue tonight I say “Sure but keep your coat on.”

“I will,” She says as I pull into the store.

Trying to find some kind of meat that is cheap and not too close to its expiration “Do you always buy meat discounted.”

Turning to face the man “I haven't gotten sick yet.”

“Sorry,” He holds out his hand “I'm Peter.”

“Hi,” I take the chicken, it had million uses.

“Where is your sister I don't think she is at home alone with her father that wouldn't be good.”

My blood runs cold “And hat would you know about that?”

“Nothing,” He smiles it look familiar but I can't place it.

“What do you want?”

He takes my arm using his other hand is on my chest it hurts but I don't show it “I want to help you and your sister.”

“No, thanks.” I try to move but his grip is iron tight on my arm.

“Stiles,” I turn I was never so happy to see Derek as the grip loosens.

Looking back he is gone “Thanks.”

“That guy is freak stay away,” Derek said as I walk briskly to the checkout.

“It's the guy who creeps out my sister?”

“Don't worry about him; he won't be around much longer.”

I look at him “You really know him don't you.”

He smiles an annoyed smile “Yeah, and it was handled.”

“Handled?” Tracey asks I of course told her more like yelling at her. She looks at me like I was crazy say she didn't see anybody.

“He said it just like that too.”

“What does that even mean?”

I shrug “I don't know so it’s coming.”

Her body freezes “I know.”

“I was thinking maybe we could do something.”

Her face twists first its shock, the happiness and then sadness “What would we do.”

“I don't know we still have time to plan.” What was I thinking we couldn't much but it was a big birthday?

“We do have a plan the same on as always why would this be any different?”

“It’s a big birthday you’re hitting double digits.” She is about say something when the sound of a slamming door reaches our ears. “I can finish this.”

Dad walks in just as I finish “Where is she?”

“Doing her homework,” I say he look almost sober that wouldn't last long he hadn't been sober in almost a year.

“Fine,” He takes a beer from the fridge, it was the only thing he could buy apparently. Taking his poison to the living room I start dinner.

_-_-_

“What do we do about him?” Derek was furious that Peter had talked to Stiles and I was ready to kill him myself. We all met at my house Isaac and Cora are at a lacrosse game Michael was there to cheer them on. I was here in my kitchen with my other son and daughter, and Chris Argent.

“Nothing he hasn't broken a law on either side,” Chris Argent said sourly.

Derek looks at him “I want to rip his head off.”

“I have sword we can use that,” He said in a tone that was angry but also gleeful.

“No,” I say my eyes red.

“Why not,” Laura asks she was quiet but I could tell that every word both Derek and Chris said she agreed with.

He was my brother I didn't want him dead, I just wanted him gone out of my life “He could have turned a corner.”

“Right,” Chris says “From crazy to full on psychopath.”

I growl at the hunter “I was thinking it.” Laura says defending the hunter and if Laura thought it then thought it Derek did too.

“I'll talk to him but if he wants to redeem himself then I will give a chance.”

“Why?” Laura asks.

It's Chris who speaks “Because that what you do for family.” He looks at his watch “I have to go.”

“Thank you for coming,” I tell.

“Talia, I would do the same for my family but please be careful with Peter. He just wants your power.”

“Everyone wants power,” Derek whispers.

“I know that son.”

“We'll support you Mom we just don't trust him. He'll have to earn it if he even wants it.” Laura said before leaving she worked nights at the hospital.

Now it was just Derek and I “I'm going too.”

“You don't have to work tonight.”

“There rough werewolf here and some people don't have claws.”

He was going to the Stilinski's house “Fine if anything happen come to me or your Father don't go in.”

“Come on Mom it's me.”

I smile “And I know you.”

“See ya,” He said running out the back door.

I push all thoughts of my brother out of my mind and I could go to the game but my mood just brings everyone down say I stay in looking at the dress Tracey Stilinski made. Cora loved it, everyone girl in my art class loved it, and when she asked me to keep it safe like her bowel I couldn’t say no. I put them both in the guest room she used last time.

Our conversation today upset me too, I knew about some what went on but I could tell there was more. I wondered why asking her birthday made her so sad or why she was in melancholy mood when drawing the cake. Seeing the longing in her eyes and the hearing wishful tone of her voice it made me sad. Did they even celebrate her and her brother’s birthdays?

I look around the kitchen a crazy idea in my head we could have a birthday dinner for her here. After all ten was an important birthday, I would talk to Stiles about it the next time they were here. Isaac was talking about having them over this weekend along with the rest of the pack in what Cora called a full moon party. When she and Isaac were too young to run but Derek and Laura would come for full moons they made a big to do about it. Then when Jackson and Scott entered the fold, along with Allison and Lydia become friends with Cora the Full Moon sleepover party was born.


	10. A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walk down the stairs feeling lightheaded and warm my feet moved me but I didn't know why. Then I opened the door the night air cold it feels good but then again this is my dream. So, my feet lead me to the forest were I seen Shadow of course I would dream about her. Walking toward the wolf I see the others “Isaac?”  
> The curly hair is his but this face is wrong more like a wolf “Dad.”  
>  A human Michael comes over to me “What are doing here sweetheart?”  
> “I'm dreaming it’s hot in the house.” I look around everyone but Stiles and Talia is here.

It turns out I'm not the only one who wants Tracey to have a good birthday, Talia talks with me about Friday. I don't remember how Cora and Isaac talked me into this but it happens that agreed to a sleepover party, at their house. Talia asked her about it and once that happen there was no getting out of it. A part of me worried about the teacher who had taken interest in my sister. The other part of me rejoiced that for once my sister had a Mother figure in her life.

So, here we were Friday night Tracey was having her hair braided by Lydia while Cora tried to paint her toe nails. The all too infrequent sound of her laughter not the sarcastic kind but the real kind makes me smile.

“I'm sorry,” She said giggling “I'm really ticklish.”

“Stiles?” Talia called from the kitchen.

I enter the kitchen when an adult wants to talk to you alone its either good or bad, with my luck it’s probably bad. “Yes, Ma'am.”

“You’re not in trouble,” She says. The weird thing about the Hale's is they all have the ability to pick-up on your mood. Even if you've spent her entire life hide your emotions like I have.

“Okay, then do you need my help?”

“Of course,” She says sitting at the kitchen table.

I know that look that the same look Cora has when she wants information “You’re planning something?”

“I want to do a small birthday dinner for Tracey.”

I sit down this is what I wanted. “You'll want a chocolate cake she could eat her wight in chocolate.”

“What about real food I hear you’re a health nut.”

“I believe in the food pyramid but since this is a special occasion I would make my homemade pizza, mushroom is her favorite. But, a fruit try would be good Pears, Grapes, organs, peaches, and mango's are all her favorites.”

“Mango?”

“I don't know why she just likes them.” I say thinking what else would she like “Fall she loves fall colors.”

Talia writes it all down “Vegetables’? I know you'll want those.”

“I am Trace likes carrots, celery, tomatoes’, and any kind of pepper.”

“What about a gift?”

That got me what could anyone get her then she could keep I had my gift but what could Talia get her. “Nothing too big or breakable.”

“That narrows it down.”

“A puzzle book or any real book I guess.” Something that wasn't noticeable but that she would love.

“People?”

“She doesn't really have friends at school,” I say but Talia knows that.

“True.”

“I think just the people here and Danny she was crazy about Danny. Why isn't he here?” Her not having friends her own age was partly my fault I mean she could have friends at school but I had always kept her close telling her not to trust people I didn't mean turn her against everyone.

“Danny has family thing,” She said.

“Why are doing this.”

“What are okay with this?”

I smile “It’s not a big birthday.”

Talia looks at me “I guess we understand each other how about the Friday after since her actual birthday is on a Tuesday.”

_-_-_

That night when I go to sleep I piled in between Cora and Stiles we watched movies late into the night. So, when I moved and felt the bed of the guest room where I slept the last time. I thought I was dreaming I look around Talia even put my art projects here or was I just that dreaming. They were probably collecting dust in closet somewhere I walk down the hall checking on Cora but she isn't in her room were Lydia and Allison should be. No one is where they should be Talia and Michael, Isaac room all of them empty. The couch were Jackson and Scott were supposed to be sleeping is cold. Stiles is sleep but I can't wake him.

Then I opened the door the night air cold it feels good but then again this is my dream. I walk down the stairs feeling lightheaded and warm my feet moved me but I didn't know why. So, my feet lead me to the forest where I see Shadow of course I would dream about her. Walking toward the wolf I see the other Hales all the with their own wolfish features “Isaac?”

The curly hair is his but this face is wrong more like a wolf “Dad.”

A human Michael comes over to me “What are doing here sweetheart?”

“I'm dreaming it’s hot in the house.” I look around everyone but Stiles and Talia is here.

He feels my forehead “You have a fever.”

“Michael this is my dream I can't be sick.” I tell him walking over to the large wolf “Hello.”

She licks me “I glad to see you too.”

Michael looks at the wolf “Are you sure this is your dream.”

I lean against Shadow “Yes, you can be wolves too.

“Good enough for me,” Jackson said his face morphing.

I smile then Lydia who looks like Lydia ask me “Do you want to be a wolf.”

Yawing “No, I like being me.” I put my head on the soft fur of the wolf.

_-_-_

Putting my hand on her forehead “She feels warm.”

“I don't know way.” He says looking at the small child.

“It’s just a cold Stiles,” Laura says. “But, she'll need to stay in bed for the weekend.”

He looks like I just told him he had cancer “Right.”

“Laura go find something,” I say.

Sitting on the bed I look at Tracey and Stiles “She can stay here. I don't think moving her would be a good idea.”

Stiles looks like he's about to cry “Right. I'm just going to go by our house to get some stuff.”

“She'll be fine,” I say.

“If she wakes-up tell her I'll be right back.”

Nodding I look at the child she is long, not like most children “I'm sorry.”

Michael sits on the other side of her “She was sick when she came out last night. Tally, why isn't she afraid of us?”

“She different,” I say brushing the hair from her face.

“Different but still good,” She says.

I breathe a sigh of relief “How are you feeling?”

“Bad, where's Stiles?”

Michael answers “You’re sick and we don't want to make you sicker so Stiles said you could stay here.”

“Really.” The idea of stay puts a happy note in her voice.

“Yeah, do you want something to drink?”

She nods “My heads hurts.”

“I'll find you something for that.”

Leaving her with Michael I go down stairs Derek comes in not even knocking “You do have an apartment right?”

“I heard the kid was sick,” He said putting a bag of ever medians on the counter. “The last time anyone sick was in this house was Isaac flu back in 2008.”

“Thank you,” I say taking out the children ibuprofen.

“She's family Mom and we take care of family.”


	11. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, Tracey just packs her cloths neatly and effectively putting in a couple sweaters, pants, underwear, and socks. Then in the side pockets a plastic hairbrush and a toothbrush. She puts her book bag on her shoulders, the duffel bag goes across her body. Lastly she takes a copper colored monkey from behind her pillow, its old the kind of stuffed animal that you can tell had been with a child since birth.  
> “That's cute,” I say looking at the the animal.  
> “This is Cooper I've had him since I was nine hours old.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning you will cry. Oh and sorry about the delay I had writers block.

I was sick all that weekend and still a little out of it on Monday but Talia and Stiles said I had to go to school. Then after school Stiles took me back to our house, our father didn't even know we were gone. We got back to our route of Dad being himself, me being me and Stiles looking out for me. Sometimes I would wonder what life would like if I had died with Mom. Dad might not be a drunk he and Stiles might have great relationship they could be happy.

“Stop that,” Stiles said from my bedroom door.

“Stop what,” I ask.

“Whatever you’re thinking about it's making you sad.”

Was I that easy to read “I was thinking about what if?”

He shakes his head “You don't need to think about that.”

“I'm sorry but sometimes I can't help it if I had died Dad would have been sad but you two could have a good relationship.” I say the picture clear in my mind I could see Stiles trying to get Dad to eat healthy.

Stiles sits on my bed “There are a million what if out in the world. What if we lived here from the start? What if you were never born? What if Mom lived? You can go crazy thinking like that.” I sigh was that way Dad drank so the all the What If's would stop bouncing around his head.

“Right it’s just that we're getting close to the day.” I say this was the First week of October. The day was coming and nothing could stop it next Tuesday I would be ten and Mom will have been dead five years.

“Don't worry I'll keep you safe like always do.”

“Do you ever think of the life could have if I wasn't here?”

“All the damn time,” Dad slurs from my door.

He doesn't look too sober, my heart races, and Stiles speaks “What do you want?”

“I just check on my daughter,” He says looking at me. “I hear she is artist.”

“You're drunk,” Stiles says standing.

Dad steps into the room “I'm always drunk.”

“Get out.” Of course Stiles Get part of the word out of the sentence. The hit makes contact on his jawbone.

“This is my house you get out,” He says kicking my brother in the ribs.

“Trace get out of here,” Stiles says between kicks.

Dad look at me then at the bottle of whiskey that is still in his left hand I duck as the glass shatters on my wall. The sound shattering glass is powerful Stiles stands up he gets one hit on Dad then all hell breaks loose. Dad has him on the floor just hitting I see the blood.

I crawl over my bed to the door running down the stairs and out the door. Where do I go? Police station, no that's too far the high school I run faster then I've ever in my life the wind cold and following me. I get there in what feels like hour knowing every minute I run is another minute that Stiles is dying.

Running to the field I yell “Isaac! Cora!”

Cora is by my side in second “Tracey what happen to you!”

Breathing in quick breaths “Its Stiles...My Dad...He hurt.”

“Your Dad is hurting Stiles?” Isaac asks me looking angrier than I've ever seen him.

“Yes.”

The couch comes over “Did you run all the way here.”

I nod “Please you have to help him.” My body now that it is stopped just stops I fall to the ground causing the whole Lacrosse team and Lydia to rushes over to me.

“Tracey?” Lydia I don't know why she is so concerned I'm not the one beating beat to death.

“The Police call the police,” My head is spinning.

_-_-_

“I never did like this town too many people that I had to be around, Talia loves people the more damaged the better.” I say to the man in the truck he is very drunk. “That's why she has taken to your children see they are very damaged and all because of you. I mean your son is tough what that is?”

“C...all 9,” He manages to say.

“I will but first let me tell about your daughter she a rarity among humans she doesn't fear my kind.”

“Kind?” He said blood coming out of his mouth.

I flash my eyes the cold steel blue “I and my whole family are Werewolves.”

“What?”

“Oh,” I say my claws around his neck “You won't have to worry about that.” Hearing his heart stop fills me with pleasure “Because you'll be gone and no one will miss you.”

“Peter,” Michael said his gun pointed at me.

I turn wiping the blood on my pants “You think that will help you, Brother?”

He smiles “It’s a Wolves bane clip, Argent made it just in case.”

“I wonder will this please my sister or will she kill herself this time?”

“Come with me we can ask her.”

“I'll pass,” I say as the leaking gas meets the small flames of burning wood. The blast of the truck will be heard for miles.

_-_-_

“Melissa,” I say looking at Scott’s mother she was looking madder than I'd ever seen her. “How are they?”

“Stiles is bad.” She reads off the chart “Three broken ribs, two bruised ribs, a split lip and he has dozens of little cuts. His sister she is shaken up and only has one cut under her eye. He throe a bottle at her and she didn't know till they claimed her down she ran three miles to school.”

“Can I see them?”

“Sure and Talia?”

I turn to face her “Yes.”

“Michael was just here John Stilinski is dead.”

Walking into the room I Tracey is holding Stiles hand “I'm so sorry, I never meant for you hurt like this.” His eye is swollen shut and will black for days after a bruise travels down his jawline. The IV sends morphine to hurt ribs but it’s not enough I feel his pain and her fear.

“Tracey?”

She looks at me “I didn't mean to.”

I pull a chair beside her “Mean to what?”

“To kill him,” She said her voice close low.

Putting my hand on her shoulder “He's right here.”

“Not him Dad.”

“I don't know what you mean?”

“Your husband was just here he said that Dad wasn't at our house only Stiles. They found in his truck. He ran into a tree and died in the crash and it’s my fault.” How she can cry is beyond me.

“Noooooo.” A deep voice full of pain said.

“Stiles,” She looks at him.

He opens the eye that can open “You didn't.”

“Stiles how are you feeling?” I ask know he can't too good.

“I've felt worse,” He lied.

“Liar,” Tracey said still holding his hand lean in close to take some of his pain.

“Talia? I need you.” He breathes in deeply “I need you take care of Tracey please?”

I feel like crying now “Of course I will.”

He nods then goes back to his medicated sleep “Thank you.”

“Come on Honey we should go your brother needs to rest.”

Going to her house to pick-up some clothes I feel all the pain and anger that was here I touch the wall that has a hole the size of a fist Tracey notices me lingering “Better the wall then me.”

“Right,” I say climbing the stairs I smell the blood old and new. A small part of me is glad that this is dead because I would've killed him.

Seeing her room I can't help but think of prison “Do you want to get some things from Stiles room?”

“Can't it's an active crime scene.” Tracey said taking a small duffel bag from under the bed “There is some stuff in his jeep I'll get it.”

I don't know what to say, Tracey just packs her clothes neatly and effectively putting in a couple sweaters, pants, underwear, and socks. Then in the side pockets a plastic hairbrush and a toothbrush. She puts her book bag on her shoulders, the duffel bag goes across her body. Lastly she takes a copper colored monkey from behind her pillow, its old the kind of stuffed animal that you can tell has been with a child since birth.

“That's cute,” I say looking at he the animal.

“This is Cooper I've had him since I was nine hours old.”

I can't smile so I just nod “Ready?”

“Yeah,” She said holding the monkey close.

Opening the trunk of my car Tracey puts her two bags in then goes over the Jeep pulling a old two book bags ones Spider-Man and the other a Barbie out. She puts them in the truck to I don't ask but she tells no sense in hiding or lying. “Sometimes we would sleep in the Jeep.”

What can you say when a girl who hasn't even lived a full decade but has literally run to save her brother's life or has lived for god knows how many years knowing that she might even and a place to sleep at night.

I manage to get us both to my house without any real conflict,mostly because Tracey is on autopilot. She moves with no real feeling and forget talking she won't answer any question. So, like a robot she showers changes into a long T-shirt that comes down to her knees and get into the bed. It's only when I leave the range of human hearing does she start crying.


	12. More Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why? I want to remember Mom.”  
> He touches her face “I know you did but you were so young that your brain made you forget so it wouldn't hurt to see Dad change. Do you remember him before Mom died?”  
> “No, I only remember him being mad at me.”  
> “He did love, you but after a while you just reminded him to much of her.” Her lip trembles “The reason he stopped is the reason I took every hit. He had almost twelve of seeing her and I see her every time you look at me or every time you laugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I love feedback comment.

That night I dream about the accident I was five and very happy according to Stiles I don't remember must of being little. Anyway my dream it’s the same as always I'm in the car with Mom. Her face is blurry but her voice is clear she asks me “How does it feel to be five?”

I smile because I was in the front seat I had begged and begged she was driving of course. We stop at the red light and Mom changes the radio station I look out the window for angels. Our city was called the City of Angles after all I looked for them all the time.

“Mom, the light changed to green,”

_She laughed “You've turned into a backseat driver in your old age.”_

_We drive forward then I feel my body being pushed to the right._

“Mom,” I wake-up feeling the force of the hit like it just happen I look around “This isn't my room.”

Talia arms tighten around me “It’s okay I got you.” My breathing returns to normal and I remember it all Stiles in the hospital, Dad being gone, and Mom who is still dead.

“I'm sorry for waking you.” I say my head is too full for me to go back to sleep but that doesn't mean everyone else should be awake.

“No, I couldn't sleep either. In fact I was going to make some hot coco would like some too?”

She stands holding out her hand “Sure.”

The kitchen is cold and empty “Talia?”

“Yes dear,” She asks filling a tea kettle.

“Do you think a person has a set destiny that the life lead is already before us or can we make our own futures?”

“A very grown-up question,” She puts the cocoa powder into two cups and sits next to me waiting for the kettle to whistle. “I think that certain parts of life we have no control over.”

I look down “Then my Mother would've died anyway.”

I take a deep breath “You know Isaac asked me the same thing once I had heard him in his head screaming to be let out of the freezer. And, I'll tell you what I told him. Death takes people away from us and we can't change all we can do is live in the aftermath of that death.”

“But, I should have died to see I suppose in the backseat but because it was my birthday Mom let me sit in the front seat. If I had been where I was supposed to be then I would've died with her when that truck hit us.” I say as fat tears fall from my eyes

“No, no, no, no, no.” She coos “It wasn't your time.”

“It wasn't her time either we needed her,” I say.

“Tracey look at me,” Talia commands.

I look at her “It’s...”

“It isn't your fault.”

“But Dad.”

She sighs “Your father couldn't accept that she was gone, he needed someone to blame. I'm sorry that someone was you.” The kettle whistles and she finish's the coco setting the mug on the counter. “Just drink your cocoa.”

The liquid warms my body; I drink all my eyes feeling very heavy. Talia takes me back to bed. Before I sleep again I ask “Talia, can Stiles and I stay here?”

She kisses my Cheek “Of course you can.”

_-_-_

I wake-up in the hospital feeling a dull pain in my...everywhere looking around I see Derek “Are you here to give me my sponge bath?”

“Stiles? How do you feel?”

Moving around a little “Like I got ran over by a truck. Where's Tracey?”

He smiles in disbelief “She fine, Mom called and she'll be by after school to see you.”

“My Dad?”

He looks down “He was drunk.” That didn't surprise me “And, he drove into tree and was killed.”

The words should evoke feelings of sadness or I could feel liberated now but I don't I'm mad. He's gone the game is over, the current pulled back revealing what life is. And, the future that for the first time uncertain. What would happen to my sister now is my first thought, what would happen to me was more of an afterthought because I would be gone in two years.

“Stiles?” Derek takes my hand.

“I'm...I...Sorry. What's gonna happen to her.”

He looks mad now “Jesus Stiles, you almost died could you for once think about yourself. And, how people would feel if you were gone.”

I smile a huge smile that hurts “You do like me I knew it.”

Derek is in uniform “Yes. I do my whole family loves you and your sister.”

“No, you like me as more than friends don't you?”

No,” he shakes his head “We are not having this conversation right now.”

“I am I can't do anything else.”

Sitting down he takes my hand “I might have feelings for you.”

“Okay, so what now. I mean I do have a sister and have to make sure she is taken care of I made a promise. I won't let her go from one bad home to another especially when I probably won't be there to protect her.”

“Do you really think my Mother would let that happen?”

He smiles “I was hoping not I don't care what happens to me.”

Derek squeezes my hand “You have to come too I mean who else will flirt with me when I come over.”

Derek smile lights up his face “I guess I'll just have to stay than.”

“You better.”

_-_-_

“Stiles,” Tracey said running to her brother's bed but hugs him gingerly clear she has done this before.

I stay at the nurses station “Eavesdropping, werewolf style.”

“You would do it if you could,” I say to Melissa.

“I would do it in a heartbeat.”

“Hey Sis,” He sits up looking at her. “How are you?”

“I feel sad like this is my fault it is he always said I would kill him one and you too.”

Hearing a deep sigh “I'm right here. And, our father died a long time ago.”

She sits on the bed there more than enough room “Stiles, I asked Talia if we could stay with her and she said yes.”

He smiles “I know.”

“What if I hurt them too?”

“I don't think you will you like them right?”

She looks around “I do. Why don't I remember being five you can remember being five right?”

I see the look in his eyes; he's been waiting and dreading this day “You don't remember because after Dad started to drink you made yourself forget.”

“Why? I want to remember Mom.”

He touches her face “I know you did but you were so young that your brain made you forget so it wouldn't hurt to see Dad change. Do you remember him before Mom died?”

“No, I only remember him being mad at me.”

“He did love, you but after a while you just reminded him too much of her.” Her lip trembles “The reason he stopped is the reason I took every hit. He had almost twelve of seeing her and I see her every time you look at me or every time you laugh.”

“Can I ask you about Mom?”

“Sure what do you want to know?”

Tracey looks at me then at Stiles “Everything.”

He looks at the clock visiting hours would be over at seven they had 3 ½ hours “I'll tell you everything I can.”

I listen to say he tells her about their Mom, where she went to college, how she met their Father, and how she was a teacher too. I get that I am very much like Claudia Stilinski. Tracey falls to sleep listening to him.

It is at this point that I, along with Michael enter the room “Hello.”

“Hey Stiles.” Michael says still in his uniform “Your house is still a crime scene but I was able to get most of yours and Tracey clothes. But, now I'll need to ask you some questions if you’re up for it.”

“I can do that.”

“Good,” Michael says carefully picking up the small girl on the side of the bed. “I just take her to your car.”

I nod ready to go when Stiles speak “Talia could I talk to you for a minute.”

“Sure,” I say.

“I told Tracey a lot about our Mother and I realized something.”

“What?”

He breaths in “You are a lot like her and I'm grateful for that.” Holding this hand I see the cuts from the shattered glass.

“Thank you, Son.”

I get the car “What now?”

“We do what we always do. Take care of the people we love.”

“And Peter?”

“I think he did this for me,” I his own way I think that in his brain this was a good thing.

“Right, so do I track him or not?”

“He can either leave or we'll have to do the deed this time.” Michael looks down at the child with the honey eyes “I guess if it’s part of the greater good.” This would weigh heavily on us all killing is not part of being werewolf we tried to make peace not create sorrow; we would banish those who did wrong not vanquish them. Some of our kind it was worse to be an Omega and that death was too good for them.


	13. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It doesn't matter what we want it’s the State that says weather or not we can stay together.” I knew she wouldn't understand that this like almost everything else in our life was out of our control.  
> “I wish we could stay,” She said her voice full of longing.  
> “Me too,” I would never in ten lifetimes admit this but Talia as a mother would be great not just for Tracey but for me to. After all these years I missed...No I wasn't going to say I was going to push this thought out of my head? Maybe I could get legally emancipated and take custody of Tracey myself. It was what I had been doing for the last couple years anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay I've had some real life stuff that got in the way. Hope ya'll like it and comment on it!!

Stiles was cleared to leave that Friday and he came to live with us for the time being but now that he was healthy and the investigation still ongoing I knew that soon I would have to petition the court for custody of both of them. I had good standing in the eyes of the law; the fact that my husband and eldest were members of law enforcement had little to do it.

Tracey was her normal quite self and Stiles was always near it wasn't that it bothered me it was just different from all the other times they had stayed over. They were more cautious than before. It was a problem for me “I didn't know what to do?”

“You can't do anything,” Isaac said sitting on the porch swing.

I nod “You were the same way.”

“I didn't want you to get mad and take me back.”

“I would never have done that.”

He takes my hands “I know that now but then I heard stories about foster care that made me think I was better off with my father.”

“When did you start to feel at home?”

“For me it was year a least but it could be less they're older and have each other I didn't think I had anyone.”

“Do you ever think about it?”

“About what?”

“How your life would have been if you hadn't come to live with us,” I ask because I did. To be honest I thought about what would happen if I hadn't seen him, I think about a lot.

A wave of sorrow passes over him but he looks me in the eye. “Sometimes. But, I believed me and I wouldn't be alive weren't for you. And, Stiles would dead and Tracey, she would be in place where no one understands her.”

“Thank you,” I sigh I needed that to know that what I was doing was right not just for me but for them.

“I get it or a least I get some of it.”

Tracey was drawing under a tree in the far Connor of the yard Stiles was at work his boss now knowing the full extent of life in the stilinski house said he could take the week off but he no thank that he would there for his Sunday morning shift. He should be off anytime now. Tracey was watching the road she wasn't as causations as Stiles but still she tried to stay out of the way. 

But, Stiles was very different stories I think he was waiting for it all too just stop for us to turn. He was in a constant state of readiness, that at any moment he could be ready to run or to fight.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice Tracey quietly coming onto the porch “Mrs. Talia?”

“Yes?”

“I'm thirstily can get something to drink?”

I smile “Of course dear.”

“Thank you,” she leaves the book on the porch.

When Isaac first came under my care he had no artistic talent and still doesn't but I had him draw picture of what scared him most. The first this I saw was the freezer his father would put him.  Another was of his father holding his arm. Last was just him alone. Opening Tracey’s book I look past her class related drawing and the drawing she done of us. What I see is her father is kicking Stiles and Stiles in the hospital each done graphic detail. Seeing all the cuts and shades of purple and red it makes my wolf boil with rage. Next I see a woman over the city of Los Angeles she is pretty, Tracey's mother no doubt the two look so alike “Did she really look that much like her mother?

“She does,” I look up Stiles is back great.

“I was just look to make sure,” My voice fall “She was doing her homework?”

He nods “Don't worry I look at while she asleep,” He said seeing the woman his expression softens. “That is our Mother. The next will make you cry he said as I turn the page.

It doesn't make me cry, it makes me feel like I've been punched in the stomach. This drawing shows Tracey facing three graves with nothing else it’s just nothing, cold, and desolate. Like the tear that's falling down my face.

_-_-_

“I told you would cry,” I say. “I told her that drawing it would make her feel better get all those thoughts out of her head on paper.”

Of course he did “I did the same with Isaac, should you doing this too.”

looking around for my sister I raise my shirt, the swelling on my eye is gone and the bruise on my face are almost gone but my ribs they were still purple some are yellow. “My thoughts are like these bruise they'll fade.”

“Okay,” I say the wolf inside me secretly thankful that Peter who is either gone or hiding killed John Stilinski because I would've done it by now.

Hearing her light feet I put the book back where she left it and Stiles pulls his shirt down “Hey Sis.”

“Hey,” She said taking her sketch book “I am going to stay inside.”

I smile following her in “How was your day?”

“Good I got the house done but its cold outside and I can color it in here. How was work?”

“Good.” There was still some pain but I could handle it no worse than before same pain different couch.

She sighs “Your lying I know your still hurting you should take your meds.”

“Trace no I'll be fine.” I say said siting on the couch slowly.

“Will you be better by the time we leave?” That strikes me no way they'll keep us both on I knew that I mean Talia was great but taking in two abused children when your own would be gone soon was the stuff of fairy tales.

“If that happens you’re staying here.”

She shakes her head “No, we have to stay together.”

“It doesn't matter what we want it’s the State that says weather or not we can stay together.” I knew she wouldn't understand that this like almost everything else in our life was out of our control.

“I wish we could stay,” She said her voice full of longing

“Me too,” I would never in ten lifetimes admit this but Talia as a mother would be great not just for Tracey but for me to. After all these years I missed...No I wasn't going to say I was going to push this thought out of my head? Maybe I could get legally emancipated and take custody of Tracey myself. It was what I had been doing for the last couple years anyway.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we would keep us?”

I hated this my sister being so damn grown one minute talking about me taking my meds then she's nine again “I don't know.”

“You’re lying,” she said going up the stairs to her guest room.

“What else is new?” I ask rubbing my face in my hands taking a thick stack of paper out of my school bag. Ever since I got out of the hospital I had been having dream add that to the fact that Dad had no body to bury but still had enough paper work to fill out. So, dyeing very easy to do in theory in reality telling the government that you died is like playing patty-cake with one arm. After work I went by the local branch of our insurance company very thankful I had kept up the payments.

“Need some help?” Michael asked taking off his Beacon Hills PD jacket.

I had been at this for two hours “When the investigation is over you getting to fill out this.”

Michael looks at the small stack of paper “How many is this?”

“Ten pages.”

He looks at them “What do I do with it.”

“Answer questions relating to the case then mail it to address on the sticky note and I can't it.”

“Stiles when was the last time you slept more than four hours.”

“Three and half years.” I say sarcastically.

Talia sits down next to me “You always use sarcasm to avoid questions.

“Yes, I do.”

“This is a lot of paper work,” Talia said as read over copy of Dads policy.

“Well, Stilinski's seem to die around cars and also my father had a DUI.

“Just one?” Michael said surprised.

“Yep,” I sign my name on a form stating it was his fault that he died. “If driving drunk was a sport he would have been a pro.”

_-_-_

I should not be doing this should be in bed but I have to try getting close to the door that led to Talia and Michaels bedroom I hear them talking.

“Mrs. Talia?” I knock on the door my heart beating like a train engine.

“Come in.”

Walking into the room I see Michael laying on the bid canopy bed “Hello.” I think this room it reminds me of sunset.

“Hi,” I say in low voice thinking I should go.

“What is it dear I think I hear beating,” Talia said taking my hand sitting me on chair at her vanity.

“I want to ask you something.”

She smile brushing her ebony hair “What?”

“Went happens now?”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked coming over to me.

I breathe in “Well now that Stiles is getting better we'll be leaving right?”

They both look at each other but Talia asks “Why would leave?”

“Because Stiles and I aren’t your children and,” Don't start crying “You might not want two children like us.”

“Right,” Michael said mockingly “We wouldn't a child as talented like you or someone brave like Stiles is.”

“But, I can't stay if I do you'll get hurt,” I say twisting my hands together.

“Tracey,” Talia takes my chin gently lifting it so I'm looking her in the eye. “When I told you that you and Stiles could stay I meant that you can stay as long as you want.”

“But, we're different, broken,” I say solemnly.

“Different and broken but still beautiful.”

“What about the State? Stiles said they could take us away and separate us. I want to stay with my brother and I want to stay here.”

Michael taking my hand they are trembling “Clam down sweetheart your heart is beating way to fast. Taking a couple of deep breaths he speaks again “We want you both to stay.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Talia said pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear “We care about you.”

I nod “Okay, can I go to bed now.”

“Sure,” Michael lets go of my hand and Talia hugs me. She's still the only person besides Stiles that I let hug me. Lying in my bed I still don't get it why did they care about me. Stiles was my brother and we loved each other, part of loving someone was caring about them. Did the Hales love us? My mind goes over all that they've done for us since we got here. Yes, but there are different kinds of love, there was a love like my parents had like Michael and Talia have. Then there is the young love that Allison and Scott have. Stiles and I are siblings so we've loved each other from day one.

 But, what was is love the Hales showed us. What did you call the love were the people are older and younger? What kind is it when the older person is concerned about the younger person? Was that love of a parent? I had seen it at school, the mall, and anyplace really. How the parents would look at the child like that child was something precious. My father never looked at me like that his looks were always filled with hate and anger.


	14. 10 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reaches into his backpack pulling out Hersey's bar “Happy Birthday.”  
> Chocolate was my favorite I smile “Thank you.”  
> “Oh,” He smiles “That's just from me.”  
> “Just?”  
> “Yes,” He laughed putting another bar between us “This is from Jackson.” Another bar this one a dark chocolate bar is placed on top of the other. “That is from Lydia.” A third bar, this one with almonds is place on the small mountain of chocolate. “Then of course Danny had to give you something,” Another bar with caramel is added.  
> “And of course what mountain would be complete without snow,” Cora said tuning in her seat to place a Cookies and Cream bar on top of the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll had a happy holiday.

Today is the day. Mom has been dead for five years now and Tracey she is ten years old. I don't want to get out of bed I don't want to go to school or work; if I could I would sleep though the day. The minute my feet touch the floor that the full sense of grief sets in for Mom and for Tracey. Quickly I get dressed taking my bag I go to wake my sister but she's already up. I go down stairs just sitting at the kitchen table she has a bowel and mike but she's not eating.

“Happy Birthday,” I say interrupting whatever train of thought she was riding.

“Morning,” She said looking at the empty bowl “I was going to get some cereal but I just can't.

I take the cereal from the shelf pouring a bowl for her and one for me “Come on.”

“You know when I was thinking about this day I didn't think we would be here.” She said taking a bite.

I smile “One day people will people will know how blunt and sarcastic you can be.”

“And then they will all say you’re just like your brother.”

We both laugh “Good morning.” Cora said going toward the coffee she needed a just to get up in the morning.

“Morning,” I say nudging my sister.

“Morning,” She said looking uninterested in her cereal.

Cora sits really close to her causing her to stiffen just a little “I heard it’s your birthday today.” Meaning well she said “Happy Birthday.”

Her eyes widen and she push's the bowl away “Stiles, I'm not real hungry do I have to eat this.”

“No,” I say “Why don't you watch TV before we go.” 

“Okay. “She said leaving as quickly as possible.

Cora looks at me “Did I say something wrong?”

I shake my head “No. It’s just this isn't just her birthday it’s also the day our Mother died.”

“I'm sorry I didn't know.” I could do without the pity in her eyes today was would long enough without it.

“It’s only six o'clock what did you do?” Isaac asked his curly hair resembling the aftermath of a tornado.

No, use in lying “Today is Tracey's birthday but also the day our mother died.”

“I'm sorry man,” More pity that's great.

“It’s...” It’s not fine in fact this was the hardest day of the year for us but this year it was so different. No, Dad to yell or kick us out on Dad to come home drunk and hit me, then yell at Tracey. This was a year were Happy Birthday could mean Happy Birthday if only she could remember any of her birthday’s.

“It’s going to be a long day,” Talia said dressed and completing my own thoughts.

Michael is dressed in full cop uniform gun already on his hip “I have to go in early. Stiles do you have to work this afternoon?”

“Yes,” I say.

“Dude you’re working on your sister’s birthday?” Isaac said but then he remembers why my sister and I are even here.

“Isaac!” Both of the Elder Hales say.

“Sorry.” Oh so much today.

“It fine,” I would be saying that all today but since no one has yelled at my sister and nothing is broken so far it’s a good.

_-_-_

By the time for art with Ms. Talia comes I have concluded that this was the weirdest birthday I could ever remember. This morning Cora had said happy birthday and not in any way that it had been said to me before. Stiles didn't know that he did this but whenever he said happy birthday to me his face would get really sad. Dad never said it to me. Stiles told me that he used to, that he would pick me up and say how good his life was now that I was in daughter. But, over the years the stories of Dad liking me became like the stories of Mom. They were just fairy-tales to me like the dragons that breathed fire or wolves that could blow down houses.

“Tracey?”

I look at Talia “Yes, Ma'am.”

“It’s time to go Sweetie.”

Looking around I see that everyone else is gone “Oh.” We walk to her car that was also different if Stiles didn't have to work then he would just drive Cora and Isaac back to the house. But, if he did have to work then Talia would pick them-up. I don't know why they didn't take the bus and I didn't ask I just get in the back seat.

“You can sit in the front it is a special day,” her smile is warm but this would be too much like history repeating itself.

“No thank you,” I say getting in the back seat. The diving to the school is short but we still have to wait I was use to that but Talia liked to talk about me and Dad and what really happened at our house. Stiles said there point in lying now that Dad was gone. But, since it’s my birthday she doesn't ask anything she just reads a book and I draw.

“Hey Mom.” Cora said getting in the front seat.

“Hey Tracey.” Isaac said sitting next to me.

“Hi,” I say shading in my loopy circles a design that I remember from somewhere.

He reaches into his backpack pulling out Hersey's bar “Happy Birthday.”

Chocolate was my favorite kind of junk food “Thank you.”

“Oh,” He smiles “That's just from me.”

“Just?”

“Yes,” He laughed putting another bar between us “This is from Jackson.” Another bar this one is a dark chocolate bar is placed on top of the others. “That is from Lydia.” A fourth bar, this one with almonds is place on the small mountain of chocolate. “Then of course Danny had to give you something,” Another bar with caramel is added.

“And of course what mountain would be complete without snow,” Cora said tuning in her seat to place a Cookies and Cream bar on top of the mountain.

I think I might cry “Thank you.”

“One of the best dollars I ever spent.” Isaac said smiling.

“And,” Cora said “Stiles said you could eat a mountain of chocolate.”

If I eat all this right now I would be sick “Better pace yourself.” Talia said reading my mind “No one climbed Mount. Everest in a day.”

“No one ever climbed a mountain alone either,” I say opening the Cookies and Cream bar giving each of them a piece.

_-_-_

Tracey is doing her homework in the kitchen waiting for Stiles while I am writing reports. Then I hear the sound of the Jeep “He's coming.”

He come in thought the side door with yellow bag Trace look at the bag “Is that for me?”

I put a plate on the table “We saved you some dinner.”

“Thank you Mrs. Hale.” He sits the bag on the table looking as mischievous as possible.

“Stiles?” Tracey said.

He smiles “This from Winnie's and its red and for girl who is ten years old.” Her smile is wide; Winnie’s was bakery in the Mall that was so good you could gain weight just by walking in.

“I'm ten,” She said taking the small cardboard box out of the bag.

He opens the box it’s a red velvet cupcake then he puts a candle on the “Happy Birthday.”

She opens the box “OH that smells great.”

Taking a lighter and candle

“You got five chocolate bars?”

She nods “Yep each of them different.”

Stiles in the Kitchen with Tracey he brought her something home form the mall “Well then I guess need a red velvet cupcake.”

“Oh a cupcake and chocolate bar you’re going to be extra sweet tomorrow.” I say smiling.

“What chocolate bar.”

“Cora, Danny, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia all gave me a chocolate bar for my birthday but I didn't eat them all. I didn't even eat a whole one just half.

“Well it is your birthday after all,” He said lighting candle and staring to sing.

I join in “Happy Birthday to you.”

“Now make a wish,” Stiles said.

“What do I wish for?”

We both smile “Anything you want.”

She eats the whole cupcake then goes to brush her teeth Stiles finishes his dinner smiling. I make us tea “This has been a good birthday.”

He signs “Probably the best one she remembers.”

“Don't beat yourself up you’re a great brother,” I say drinking my tea.

“You know when our Mom was alive she would make these little cupcakes one for each before her birthday. And, since I was born on the 27th I would a cupcake for each year each year.”

I chuckle “That is sweet thing to do.”

“So, how you think of what you’re getting her.” He asked his voice sad.

“It’s a surprise,” I say.

“Okay.” His breaths in deep.

“Do you have homework?” He sighs in annoyance “So you two can act your ages.”

He laughed “A little.”

“Don't stay up to late,” I say taking my tea cup to the sink. Going to my room I stop by Tracey’s room “Good-night.”

“Good-night,” She said settling into her bed the stuffed monkey in her arms “Am I too old to still sleep with a stuffed animal?”

I smile “No, Cora slept with a panda till she was twelve.”

“Okay,” She looks down “Is it phatic if I say this my favorite birthday?”

“No,” I lie but it was for a good reason.

“Okay,” She pulls the cover over her head.

Getting myself ready for bed I take a look at the present that I got for her, it’s something I've had for a while now since I was little I planned to give to one of my daughter’s but somehow I never could like it was waiting for her.

 


	15. Making a Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way Superman could kick Batman’s ass to the moon and back.” Jackson said using knife to cut pears into slices.  
> Stiles is staring an amazing smelling sauce “Yes, but Bruce Wayne is a billionaire he could get his hands on kryptonite.”  
> “What about the Flash he could outrun them both.”  
> “You know comic books?”  
> “I have four kids,” I say. Forget all that gender separation stuff it started with Michael and Laura. He brought her a Wonder Woman comic for no reason just to spoil his daughter. Derek was still too young maybe four, so he got an action figure or the Flask even at his young age I knew he would be fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in a year. Love feedback and thanks for reading.

“So what's the plan?” Scott asked as we enter the grocery store.

“Well, Cora, Lydia and Allison are on decorations. We'll get the food Scott your on fruit.” I hand him a list. “Isaac you’re on vegetables and I'm getting the stuff for homemade pizza.”

“Where's Jackson?” Scott asked.

Isaac answers “If I had to guess I'd he holding Lydia's bags.”

I smile “Poor man.”

“Yep,” Scott said shaking his head.

“Come on I want to get back to the house before she does.”

“All right then let’s goes.”

I know what to get Tracey loved pizza mostly because when I made it I made enough for it is breakfast in the mornings. It was my first job and I got on ancient it was partly because of Dad too. I was fourteen and seven; we were out of school, which was always the hardest time for us. Dad would be drunk all the time and forget to buy food I could get money off of him but it was dangerous I had scars to prove it.

_It was hot hundred degrees a least, the city trapped heat making it hotter than hell. We were walking no to nowhere really just looking around at people selling anything. Tracey's stomach was rumbling like thunder she hadn't eaten since last night, I hadn't anything but crackers since yesterday morning. I knew we couldn't live like this most longer but no place would hire a fourteen years of pale skin and thick skin. And. Dad was drunk most of the time i hated summer vacation it meant no school lunch and Dad was more likely to buy food suring school when teachers and other parents watched us._

“ _Stiles?” She looks up at me her honey eyes wide “I'm hungry.”_

_I pet her hair “I know Baby."_

“ _Why doesn't Dad like us anymore?”_

_I shallow “He does it’s just that he's sick.”_

“ _Should we go home?” She looks at sky its dark a storm is about to hit the city turning the hot streets into steam engines. That is dangerous but I get to make that decision because the thunder rolls bringing a down pour on us. She runs into the nearest building._

“ _Tracey?” I say entering cool building that is empty that smells like pizza and garlic bread._

_She is in a booth in the corner with a smile on her face, her eyes closed this is the coolest place we've been in all morning “Can we stay here?”_

“ _No, we'd have to buy something.” By the smell of this place I would say we couldn't afford it even if we did have money._

_Her stomach rumbles “Was that thunder?”_

_I turn to see a man taller than me with round belly that's my own stomach cry “No my little sister and we just didn't anything this morning.”_

_He looks at Tracey her wheat colored hair hiding her face “You sound hungry how about I make you mushroom pizza?”_

_She looks at him with a smile but I say “No thank you we don't have any money to pay with.”_

_He nods going to the backroom then return with small loaf of buttery garlic bread he puts it on the table “Here I didn't cook this long enough and I can serve it to paying customers." She looks at me I nod it would be cruel of me to tell her no when what she needed was right in front of her._

“ _Thank you.” And with that she takes piece of the loaf eating it faster then she should be._

“ _You’re welcome,” He looks at Tracey but she won't look him in the eye. “My name is Sal.”_

_She shallows “Tracey.”_

“ _Come with me young man,” He said._

“ _My name is Stiles.”_

_For an old man he has strong arms “Would you mind telling me when the last time was that child ate?”_

“ _Are you gonna call the cops.”_

“ _The question, Stiles.”_

“ _I look down “She ate a ham sandwich and some chips last night.”_

_Sal nods “And you?”_

“ _I had some crackers yesterday morning.”_

“ _Okay and your parents would be?”_

“ _Our Mom is dead and our Dad is...” A drunk you who doesn't bother to feed his own kids. “I'm trying to keep us together.”_

“ _Wait with her sister.”_

_-_-_

Stiles knocks on the door “Is she here?”

“No,” I say “Laura took you to a beauty parlor for her birthday.”

His eyes widen “She is going to love that.”

The door opens wide “Come on the coast is clear.”

Seeing every member of my pack plus Allison and Lydia my heart swells with pride “Did you buy the whole store?”

“No, I think Lydia left some streamers.” Derek said carrying more then was humanly possible but Stiles didn't notice.

He is too busy arranging the bags “Okay Scott put the food on the island and Derek the Decorations can go in the living room.”

“We'll help put those up,” Lydia said taking Allison arm before she can even put down her bags.

“Jackson?” I say looking at the beta that is just standing on the middle of the kitchen looking torn. He knows that he should be helping but he can't cook and with Lydia giving orders his options are limited.

“He can peel wash and peel the fruit,” Stiles said saving him the embarrassment that Derek and Scott were going thought right now. I leave the boy's to the food preparation, wanting to make sure that Allison hasn't hogtied Derek she hasn't they are just arguing about the decorations.

“Derek I will get my crossbow,” She said in her cold hunter tone that was scary close to Kate's tone.

He looks like he is ready to rip out her hair “Allison she ten years old.”

“What is the problem?”

They all look at me Scott speaks bravely “They are having creative dissuasion that just might end in blood.”

That makes me chuckle “Well you spill it, you clean it. What is this dissuasion about?”

“I want to move the couch so there will be room for the food but Derek said that going to the kitchen would be fine but it’s an inconvenience.”

“Okay so put the food the in here and people can get drinks from the kitchen,” I say as Scott moves the couch.

“Fine.” They both say.

“I know its fine.” If you could look past the obvious you would see that Allison and Derek were a like more than they were different. Turning to Lydia who pinning scarlet leafs making streamers for Scott to hang on the ceiling. Everyone seems to be going well enough in here so go back to the kitchen where I hear arguing. That couldn't be right could it?”

“No way Superman could kick Batman’s ass to the moon and back.” Jackson said using knife to cut pears into slices.

Stiles is staring an amazing smelling sauce “Yes, but Bruce Wayne is a billionaire he could get his hands on kryptonite.”

“What about the Flash he could outrun them both.”

“You know comic books?”

“I have four kids,” I say. Forget all that gender separation stuff it started with Michael and Laura. He brought her a Wonder Woman comic for no reason just to spoil his daughter. Derek was still too young maybe four, so he got an action figure or the Flask even at his young age I knew he would be fast.

“Does Tracey like Comics?” Jackson asked. That surprised me to because as sweet as could be it was a side that he rarely showed to anyone. Preferring to keep his emotions behind a facade of a typical High school Jock stereotype.

“How do you think I taught her to read,” He smiles “She my Bat-Girl.”

“That smells good,” I say.

Taking a wooden spoon he gives me a taste “Here.”

“That is good.”

“Yeah, I had a good teacher.”

“Really?”

He nods “Before I was a stock boy I had this little under the table job I was fourteen too young for anything else and Tracey was seven too young to be alone by herself and stay home was dangerous. So it just happen one of those random things that just happens. It was May really to but always is in the city heat gets trapped. Trace and I where killing time and we hand no money at all. But, it started to rain we ran into this little Mom and Pop place.”

“And,” I bait him.

“And her stomach to started to rumble and the owner came out joking that her stomach sounded like thunder.” He said not looking at us just throwing ingredients into a bowl. “So, he makes this huge pizza I swear it could have feed all of us.”

“But?”

“We both eat every bite not even a crumb left over we had then when I told I couldn't pay he said that I could work it off.”

“Did you?” Derek asked arm crossed from the doorway.

“I did and after that he kept me on the payroll.” 

_-_-_

“Thank you,” I say as Laura pulls into the long drive.

“It’s no problem; I took Cora to a beauty parlor when she was ten.”

“So pretty,” I say looking at the porch someone has put lanterns on the hook where the wind chimes should be.

“Ready?”

“For what?”

She looks at like I should have figured it out “For your birthday party.”

Looking at the porch and the light inside “You’re throwing me a party?” This is a joke or a dream or both.

“Of course,” Laura said opening her door.

I open my door walking to the porch ready to awake up at some point maybe when I open the door. It doesn't happen instead I open the door and everyone is their then they yell “Happy Birthday!”

Looking from my brother to Talia “You did this for me?” The room is bright the couch moved to one side “Stiles you made pizza.”

“Yeah,” He said as I run to hug him.

“You should thank Talia too she helped out,” He said.

I hug her too “Thank you.”

“It was no trouble,” She said.

Looking around I see golden and red leafs hanging from the celling like the room was rain fall colors. Soft music is playing in the back round the whole house smells heavenly like chocolate cakes. If this is dream I would kill the person who tries to wake me up I really would. Then I see a food table is set up with mountains of mountains of fruit. Lastly is the cake a real cake with white icing and fall leaf’s fall down the side.

“Well do you like it,” Cora asked.

It then I realize I'm crying “I love it.”

“Great,” Scott said his goofy smile making me laughs.

“Come on let’s eat,” Michael said “Birthday girl gets first picks.”

I wipe my eyes “Then I hope no one else likes mangos.”

“Thank you Sal,” I say finishing my last bit of pizza.

“Sal?” Jackson asked.

“They guy who taught to Stiles to make pizza and everything else about cooking.”

Talia laugh a light sort of laugh that makes me think she hiding her emotions “I hope you left room for cake.”

“There is always room for cake,” I say cause everyone to laugh.

“She's right,” Scott said.

Laura light the candles all teen of them then she and Derek set the cake on the table. Everyone else sing Happy Birthday.

“Happy Birthday to you.” They sing.

“Come on make a wish,” Lydia said. My wish came true what do I wish for; I smile then in one breath blow them out they cheer.

“What did you wish for?” Cora asked cutting a piece of cake for me.

“Something nice.”

After cake I feel like a stuffed turkey “I don't think I will eat till Monday.”

Jackson snickers but hands me an oddly wrapped box then whispers “Sorry I um.., wrapped it myself.”

“That makes it special,” I say opening the paper. “An iPod you really shouldn't have.”

Lydia scoffs “If he didn't then my gift will be useless.” She said handing me a perfectly wrapped square.

I open it “An iTunes gift card.”

“Gift time already?” Cora accused then runs up the stairs.

“Is it too early to open gifts?” To me it was late almost bed time.

“No,” Isaac said comforting me “She's just herself.” He puts a heavy box shaped present in my lap.

Opening it I see paints real paints “Oh thank you.” I throw my arms around him “You’re welcome.”

“Here,” Cora is back with a longer rectangle box that is heavier then the iPod and lighter then paints.

“Paintbrushes.” Paint, paintbrushes, the next this would be...

“Canvas?” Derek said holding it with one arm.

“You didn't wrap it,” Laura said her present was a canvas too but it’s wrapped with red bow.

“Did you Jacksons wrapping it would've been better than mine.”

“Better at unwrapping I like that,” Stiles muses.

“Could we please not flirt at my party I did just eat a lot?”

Scott laughed so hard his soda came out of his nose, showering Lydia and Allison “Ewe.”

“McCall,” Jackson growls at him then lunges at him it’s not mean or to hurt it more like to cubs fighting. I am laughing so hard my side hurts, Stiles has tears in his eyes, and Michael is holding Talia upright. Derek has a huge smile on his face and I think Laura is recording this.

“Enough!” Talia said when she was able to move again.

“Fine Mom,” They say.

I look at and mouth “Did you get it.”

“Oh yeah,” She mouths back.

Michael carries in large irregular shape covered by a cloth tarp “This is old but it works and I resealed so it should be water proof.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you have canvases, brushes, and paints so the last step would be an easel and palette.” The trap is lifted in one swift motion.

Feeling my eyes widen “Thank you; It looks just a picture from a book.”

“Its old but still good,” Michael said.

I move from the couch to touch the smooth wood and hold the palate in my “It’s perfect.” Hugging him I whisper “Thank you.”

“I thought you would like it.”

Stiles look embarrassed “This is something I should have given you a long time ago. It’s not new in face its very old but it’s something you wanted for a long time.”

Carefully I unwrap present, it’s a picture of I recognize a younger me, Stiles, and Dad but the woman. “Is this her?”

“Claudia. Our Mother, this is the last picture of us together and happy.”

I sniffle the tear threating to reappear “Thank you.”

“Happy Birthday.” He said hugging me close.

I offer to help clean but no one lets me so I carry on small gifts to my guest room “You know this room could a personal touch.” Talia said as she places the easel near a window.

“I know I should maybe when this is all official.” I say taking out a t-shirt it’s about three sizes too big.

She turns so I can change “It will be soon maybe by Christmas.”

“Right,” I vaguely knew about Christmas. It was another gift giving time that Stiles and I had a muted version of. I place the picture of Mom on night table so that she can be what I seen when I go to sleep and when I wake-up. Climbing into the soft bed I sigh Talia sits on the bed to her back resting on the headboard.

“I think it’s time for I gave you your present.” She said her arm around making me feel safe in a way only Stiles was ever able to do.

“I thought that.”

“That's Michael’s gift to you. This,” She places cool object in the palm of my hand. “This was my Mother and then it was mine and now it belongs to you no matter what happens.” I raise the object it’s a necklace a thin gold chain with a small wolf that look like it is sitting on the moon howling.

“I can't take this,” I say the feeling of sleep coving me like a blanket.

“Why not?”

“It’s an heirloom it should go to Laura or Cora not me,” I slur.

She kiss the top of my head “I have tried many times to give it to one of them but I never could. I think this little wolf was waiting for someone who could see it.”

I manage to say before sleep over powers me “Good-night Talia.”

“Good-night,” Talia said placing the thin chain on the corner of the sliver the frame.

 

 


	16. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so much to accept “So, most of you are Werewolves, Allison is a hunter like her father, and you to are?”  
> Lydia smiles “We are just normal humans like you.”  
> “This is a lot to take in and you’re going to explain this in great detail but later right now you’re going to find my sister.”  
> Talia nods “Stiles, we love you and we love your sister will get her back.”  
> “That's why he took her isn't it?”  
> “Peter wants power the kind of power that I have,” Talia said her eyes a shade of Rudy red.  
> “Shadow? You’re the wolf my Tracey saw our first our night here.”
> 
> The woman nods “Red eyes are the eyes of an Alpha, the leader of a pack this pack what you are a part of what Tracey is a part of. You'll do anything to protect your pack.”

“Peter...” I say as my eldest children, Chris Argent, and Michael enter Deaton’s clinic. “It’s Sunday after the party and Cora was with Tracey at the house, while Stiles was at work. Scott was with Isaac, and Jackson was training with Allison. 

“Has to die,” Derek said sitting on Deaton’s counter.

Chris smiles “Has to die slow and painfully.”

I look at both of them “Aside from the obvious.”

“There is nothing else,” Michael said. 

Laura scoffs, “So what? We just walk up to him and he’ll let me slash his throat?” She asks dryly. 

“No,” Derek said timidly.

“Right, so how do we get him out into the open?” I ask having no idea how to do it myself.

 “We could bait him.” Michael said “Say Laura and Derek want to join him. We all know that’s what he wants.”

Chris shakes his head “No, that would take too long a couple months at least.”

“I agree.” I wanted this to be over quickly, mostly because I was granted custody of both Stiles and Tracey. This meant a weekly visit from Social Services for the next three months to see if our home was fit for children. It would be stressful enough, so I didn't need my brother leaving dead animals with spirals carved into them on my doorstep.

Michael of course voiced my worry “I agree, I don't like the idea of him being out there now that we have Stiles and Tracey living with us.” Derek’s eyes narrow but he doesn’t say anything.

 “So what, we draw him out?” Chris asks.

 “Looks that way,” Laura said.

 “What about the rest of the pack?” Derek asks. His brothers and Cora had never fought anyone like Peter. Over the years they had only fought Omega’s and other Betas that had entered our territory. 

Michael sighs. “They’ll have to fight regardless.”

Chris' jaw clenches. “Allison can fight but I don't want her getting close to him.” He had lost so many people already.

“She can provide cover fire from a distance.” I say, knowing that I wouldn’t let her near Peter.

“So, we draw him out but what’s to keep him from going into town?” Chris said his years of being a hunter thinking about humans before anything else.

 “I don't think we have enough Mountain Ash to surround the whole town,” Derek said.

Chris emitted a small chuckle. “I might have something that can help with that.” He takes out what looks like LED lights, the kind that could be hammered into the ground to make paths. We had some like that lighting the way to our porch.

“Yard lights?” Derek asked for me.

Chris presses a button on the top of the light. A sound like nails on a chalk board only louder pierces the air. The light is also enough to blind me, but thankfully he turns it off. “This emits a high pitched noise on a frequency that only your kind can hear.” The hunter explains.

“No kidding,” Laura said holding her ear. “I still feel it ringing.”

“Me too," Derek said.

“Well, there's nothing in your in head,” She said trying to lighten the situation. 

“This could work,” I say smiling. “I get him to chase me, and then we use these things to corner him in a place of our choosing and then it’s...It’s time to finish this.”  

 “Pretty much,” Chris said.

 “So, when do we do this?” Laura inquires.

 “The next full moon,” I tell my daughter. “We'll be at our strongest and he will too, but he's just one wolf.”

_-_-_

I left a note on the kitchen table telling Cora that I was going to the woods to draw. I wanted to draw Beacon Hills as seen from the cliff overlooking the town. I would have gone when it was dark as I was sure that the town was beautiful at night, but I knew better than to go out at night. 

I was also bringing the birthday present that Chris Argent gave me. It was a Taser gun, and the other day, Allison had come over to teach me how to use it. She had even showed me how to use it on Cora’s stuffed animals. It was weird gift but it was I starting to notice how whenever Stiles or I went somewhere one of the Hales would come with. I did want something to be wrong but over the years we had developed a kind of sixth sense to this stuff.

 “Oh great, I’m getting paranoid.” I said to myself, but continue to draw the mountains. I started to feel uneasy so I turned around, but saw nothing, not even a chipmunk. _This feels weird._ I thought. Putting my sketch book in the bag I always carried around with me, I got up to leave. 

 “I don't think you’re paranoid.” A smooth voice said.

It was the creepy guy from the mall! “I have a Taser.” I said. 

He smiles “I'm shaking in my boots.”

 “Leave me alone,” I said as I aimed the Taser at his chest. 

Shaking his head but still smiling “I would but my sister for whatever reason has taken a shine to you and your brother.”

My hands shake “I'll shoot.”

“Go ahead tough girl.” 

I fired the Taser and he doubled over, groaning. I ran into the house yelling “CORA!” Looking behind me I don't see him and I speed up, my heart beating so fast I think it might explode. 

As I ran through the house I yelled, “CORA!” Going up the stairs two at a time I run into her room. She is on her bed “Cora?” I shake her but she doesn't move “Cora help me.” Turning her over I see that she is covered in a purple dust.

“She won't be much help.” A pair of hands takes me by the neck.

“Let me go!” I yell kicking him. It only makes him laugh as carries me down the stairs I keep kicking knocking things off shelves. “What do you want?”

Outside now he throws me into the trunk of his car. “I want what is mine,” His hand traces the outline of the necklace.

“The necklace?” 

I feel his hands tighten around my neck “No. Silly girl I want power and you are going to get it for me.”

 “Please--” I breathe out as the world turns black.

 

_-_-_

I see him walking toward me and I know it’s bad because the easy going smile is gone replaced by a hard look. Something is wrong I felt it earlier something has happened. “Derek?”

 “Stiles,” He takes my hand trying to lead me out of the store.

“What’s going on?” I ask being pulled out of the store as Michael moves to explain why this is happening to my boss.

“Tracey is missing.”

Those three words are all it takes for me to go numb “What?!”

Still pulling he said “She left a note telling Cora that she was going to the woods to draw but when I went over I found my sister was hurt and she was gone.”

“Who took her?” I ask.

“Peter.”

“Creepy Peter has my sister,” It’s not a question and my tone is full of rage. After all this time, all the years I spent keeping her safe and now she is in more danger then before. 

Derek comes to a halt. “Look Stiles we will get her back but right now you need to calm down.”

“I am calm.” I say thought gritted teeth.

He puts his hands on my shoulders “Your heart is beating way to fast.”

Taking a deep breath Derek helps me into his police cruiser. We are half way to his house when I feel my body tense again like I was waiting for a punch. After what feels like hours I ask “Why does creepy Peter have my sister?”

“I will tell you everything but right now we need to get you someplace safe.” 

The so called safe place is the animal clinic where Scott works. “Why is Scott’s motorcycle here?” I ask. But it’s not just Scott, Jackson's Porsha, Chris Argents SUV, Talia’s Toyota and Michael’s police truck are here.

 “Stiles!” Talia said clearly relieved to see me okay, pulls me into a hug.

“Talia what’s going on?” I ask seeing that most of my friends have a murderous look on their face. Lydia and Danny look more worried than homicidal, but Allison and her father look just as murderous as Jackson.

“Sit down.”

“I think I'll stand.” 

Talia speaks in calm, and collected voice “Peter is dangerous and manipulative but he is also my brother.”

The word hit me like a punch “Your brother.”

Nodding she continues “Years ago he did some terrible things and for that I had to cast him out. Out of this family and out of our pack.”

“Pack?”

“Werewolf pack,” Talia said.

I move to the door “This is crazy you’re all crazy and my sister is out there with someone else who is just as crazy as you!”

Derek takes my arm “Look at me Stiles.” What I see is Derek but he's different his bones shifted making him look more like an animal, like a wolf. His eyes are a shade of bright yellow and I can see his teeth or fangs, they are long and very sharp.

“I think I need to sit down,” I breathe.

Derek sits me down but Talia is the one who talks to me “I know this a lot to take in but you and Tracey are part of this pack.”

“I'm not a werewolf.” This is crazy; I have to find my sister I have to keep her safe I promised.

“Neither are we,” Danny said pointing to Lydia and Allison. 

“I'm a werewolf hunter like my father.” Allison said, a weird looking knife in her hands.

This is so much to accept “So, most of you are werewolves, Allison is a hunter like her father, and you two are?”

Lydia smiles “We are just normal humans like you.”

“This is a lot to take in and you’re going to explain this in detail later. but right now you’re going to find my sister.” 

Talia nods “Stiles, we love you and we love your sister will get her back.”

“That's why he took her isn't it? Because she you care for her so much?”

“Peter wants power, the kind of power that I have,” Talia said her eyes flashing a shade of ruby red.

“Shadow? You’re the wolf Tracey saw our first night here.”

The woman nods “Red eyes are the eyes of an Alpha, the leader of a pack that you and Tracey are a part of. You'll do anything to protect your pack.”

“So, all this time you knew what was happening with us and our father?”

Isaac speaks “Yes, but if we had told you this a month ago would have believed it any of it?”

“No, I've seen it and still don't believe it, not all of it at least.” 

Lydia takes my hands “Stiles, we aren't asking you to believe it but now you know and trust me knowing is better the being in the dark.

“So, what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Beta and she reread the chapter so its been edited. Oh and School is kicking my ass but I will be writing more when I can. Enjoy.


	17. A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talia is an Alpha, and I have killed people before.” Taking my braid in one of his hands. “Killing darkens a part of your soul cause the bright yellow to fade into a cold steel blue.” He pulls my hair it hurts for minute then in the light I see my hair in what only looks like claws.  
> “What?”  
> “My sister will want to know you are alive.”  
> He leaves closing the door leaving me in darkness again I turn on the flashlight “They'll find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to school I won't be able to write much now but I'll post when I can love feedback and can't wait for season 3b tomorrow night. :)

How long has it been I don't know its dark and wet here I don't like it; I think I might be under ground. I don't hear anything no people or animals just the dripping of water I softly call. “Cora?” Was she dead did I kill her too?” Feeling around me I find a flashlight. Turning it on I was right I was under ground in an old bus shining the light around I see blankets and a few bottles of water. I don't touch either of them this could be a trick.

“Stiles,” I call out again. Again the only answer I get is the drip of water. Pulling my coat tightly around me I pull my knees close to chest. “Talia," After a few minutes of silence I remember what Stiles told me. You can't just sit around you have to be active “Find a way.”

I walk down the bus the entire window the ones that are intact are blacked with spray pain “Still wet.” All the other windows are covered in plywood “So, I can't see out and no one can see in. But, is it Sound proof I know I can't break the glass but I bang against it “Help Someone helps me!” This time I do here something the sound of heavy footsteps “Hello?”

 The sound of metal being moved makes my heart beat faster than before the door opens letting in light bright sunlight and I see Peter his eyes are an electric shade of blue. “Nice to see you again.”

“Your eyes," I say they aren't human.

“Oh my sister didn't tell you.”

I shallow “Sister? Your Talia's brother.”

“Yes,” His voice is more like a low roar, his teeth more wolf like then human.

“You’re afraid?”

“You kidnap me,” I say trembling as his face becomes more wolfish. “You’re a not human.”

He nods “I am what my sister is.”

“Shadow,” Talia was the wolf that I had made friends with. “A werewolf?”

Peter smile his teeth still wolf like “You’re not afraid her.”

“She'll find me,” I say the dream I had were everyone else was a werewolf makes sense.

“I doubt that.” He said his face becoming more human. Then he looks at the blankets and water “You’re not thirsty or cold?”

Of course I was but I wasn't going touch that stuff I was also hungry but I had been that before. “Did you kill her?”

Taking the water he opens it and drinks it “Happy now.”

Taking the bottle I drink it “Are you going to kill me?”

Peter smiles “I hope not I think you and I could be great friends.” His hand in on my leg I push it away.

“I'm not your friend and my brother will find us.”

“I'm counting on that.” Taking a blanket he arranges it around my still trembling body.

“Why are your eyes blue?” Talia had red eyes, and Jackson from my fevered memory had yellow eyes.

“Talia is an Alpha." "Jackson has yellow eyes. "I have killed people before.” Taking my braid in his hand. “Killing darkens a part of your soul cause the bright yellow to fade into a cold steel blue. He pulls my hair it hurts for minute then in the light I see my hair in what only looks like claws.

“What?”

“My sister will want to know you are alive.”

He leaves closing the door leaving me in darkness again I turn on the flashlight “They'll find me.”

_-_-_

I was worried it was Monday and I was in school when I should out there with looking for her not here I chemistry. “Don't worry Stiles they'll find her.” Scott said did he hear my heart or was it just written on my face.

“Stiles?” Scott said putting a hand on my shoulder “Come on its time to go.”

“This is pointless I should out there.”

“Right so Peter can take you too,” Isaac said his hand keeping me from running.

“Then she wouldn't be alone which is what she right now. Wondering why I'm not there.”

“Because then you be there and we still wouldn't know where there is?” Jackson said tapping my locker.

“Fine,” I say as I'm led to Civics.

We site down Scott is on my right, Isaac on my left, who is also the civics teacher looks at us. “I know where all of you live.”

“That's creepy,” Greenburg said.

“No cares what you think Greenburg.” He said writing on the bored G-P-S “GPS. What is it Mister Hale?”

“Global positioning System,” Isaac said smoothly like my sister wasn't in the hands of a psychopath.

“Yes, with device the size of a button I could track every move you make where you go the government can too so.” He writes “Tracking is a legally right but is it morally right?”

A smile cross my face the creepy kind that makes parents hides their children “Couch you are a genies.” I say taking my bag running leaving the room.

“Stiles?” Scott said taking my arm.

“No I have an idea,” I say shaking him off.

By then Jackson and Cora are following us “Stiles what idea?”

“A really good idea that will find Tracey and tell us where Peter is.”

Allison speaks as I unlock my jeep “Stiles what are doing?”

“I have to talk to Talia would your Dad happen to have any GPS tracking devices that I could use?”

Isaac gets it “Stiles don't she will never go for it.”

“For what?” Scott asked.

_-_-_

“I get Peter to kidnap me then using a tracking device you find me and Tracey.” Stiles said smiling.

“No.” I say as humanly as I can.

“Why not? it’s perfect” He asked as Chris Argent stop at the door it was a rule he wasn't alone in.

“It’s dangerous,” The hunter said “If he finds it he will kill you.”

He look at Chris like he want to hit him “You hunter werewolves.”

“I use too and I train for years before I did.”

Stiles roll his eyes “I can take a beating have before.”

“He could crush your ribs.”

I know his answer to that “I've had broken ribs before this is my sister and I will get her back now this the only way I can help let me.”

“Fine, I'll think about it.”

“Thank you,” He goes up stairs to her room.

“Who can't be serious?” Chris said his head in the house eyes drinking in everything I'm not sure why it’s the same as his house I would guess. My eye flash not once has a hunter,  been in my house, Allison doesn't count “Sorry.” He said stepping on the porch.

“You want some coffee its cold out there?”

He nods “No my anger is keeping me warm.”

I nod taking my coat “Right.”

We sit on the porch swing “He'll do this weather we say yes or no.”

“Because that what big brothers do.” He said with a heavy sigh “So, what we let this child go into a place where he could die.”

“He is not a child neither of them are,” I say just so it’s out there in world. "Its his choice not ours."

“Allison told me.”

“We don't know half of it but I do know that he would go to hell and back to get her.”

“Fine. When does this happen?”

“How soon can you get a tracker?”

“I'll have Allison bring one over.”

He was on her bed in her room that still looked like a guest room “Allison is bringing over the GPS.”

“Thanks.”

I sit on the bed “Do you think she knows about us now?”

“Yeah but I wouldn't worry she's more understanding then me.”

 


	18. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mom, I really don't want to talk.”  
> I sit down “Your right talking is overrated.”  
> “Overrated?”  
> “Yes, you never want to talk not about a little girl you care about or a boy you're ready to risk your life for. You never listen to me or you’re Father or our brothers and sister or even your own heart. Talking is overrated after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating I just couldn't lots of stuff happen but its better now and I hope all of you like my new chapter!!!

“Stiles?”

My eyes don't open fast enough “Trace?” I can make out her body in the dim light of the “Where are we?”

“A bus, Are you okay?” She asked opening a bottle of water.

“I'm fine is he?”

“Gone,” She said shining a flashlight around the dark bus blacked out windows, some have been covered.

Her stomach rumbles “Has he hurt you?”

“No,” She sips the water. “This is it on water so not all at once.”

“Damn it.” I sign that was it my sister wasn't a child anymore I wanted her to stay young and be happy for once.

“Don't be mad; Talia and the rest of the pack will come.”

“You know about that.” Of course she would know Peter would have shown her all that he was.

“Yeah,” She digs into my side. “She'll come for us I know she will.”

I pull her close “Did I ever tell about the time we all went to the beach.”

“No.”

Talia and Derek would find us I just needed her to be alive “Well, you had just turned four. School was out for the summer and Mom said that we needed salt in our veins to keep us healthy.”

“Mom said that.”

“Yeah, so we walked to the beach.”

“We lived near the beach?”

“Yeah," She didn't remember our house in nicer suburb then what she remembered; it was only an hour from Santa Monica by bus. “We moved a few months after Mom died.” We had to because Dad didn't pay anything.

She leans against me “What was our house like?”

These were memory’s I didn't dust off to often but were clear like tropical waters to me. “It was one story with an attic. The house itself was pale yellow with flower boxes that Mom watered every day.”

“Daffodils,” Tracey said. “She had Daffodils right?”

“You remember that.”

She breaths out “I remember some stuff like bacon she'd made it every Saturday morning.”

“That's right,” That's was why she liked bacon and daffodils because that was how she did remember.

“What was my room like?”

I remember her room I would play Barbie with her for days after Mom died “The walls were red.”

“Like blood?”

“No, more like a rose pale to almost pink but not pink you never liked pink.”

_-_-_

“It hasn't moved in five hours that's where Peter took them.” Derek said looking at the small green dot that was Stiles.

“I know that but we need a plan.” I say

“Here’s a plan just in slash his throat and get the hell out.”

Michael speaks “Son, it was never that easy to get rid of him.”

Derek storms out but doesn't leave the porch “I'll go talk to him.”

“Mom, I really don't want to talk.”

I sit down “Your right talking is overrated.”

“Overrated?”

“Yes, you never want to talk not about a little girl you care about or a boy you're ready to risk your life for. You never listen to me or you’re Father or our brothers and sister or even your own heart. Talking is overrated after all.”

He scoffs “No one says overrated anymore.”

I chuckle “And, when you listen it’s always to the wrong things.”

“Your right too.”

“And.”

“And, when this is over I'll tell him.”

I pat this knee “Oh Honey he already knows just make a move.”

“We have to get them back first.” He smiles a strange sort of smile, the kind only seen when a person is in love.

My phone virtues “Its Chris. He's ready to go. It’s happening!”

We drive it conserves more energy then running and since I have to the chief of police riding shotgun no one is pull us. We meet Chris at the building an old bus station that has given up all hope of being useful.

“Are you sure about this,” The hunter asked as I along with my Pack and I cross the Mountain Ash line.

“Either way he can't leave.” I say trying to ignore the worry in my own stomach.

“Good Luck.” He lets the ash fall and we are sealed inside.

“If come near here?”

“I get to shoot him,” Allison said holding her bow so tightly that I think might break it.

We walk down the narrow stairs “I hear them.” Cora said from the back of the pack she was the smallest and the most flexible.

“Do you hear Peter?” Isaac asked he wasn't scared just ready and that makes my heart fill with pride. He was so different from the scared little child that would hide under the bed after a nightmare.

“I don't know too many people here.”

“Well, it wouldn't be a family reunion without all of the family and a few strays you must be Isaac.”

“You’re the bastard nice to meet you.”

He smiles “I like him.”

“I know they are here Peter give them back I don't want to kill you.” I say as Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Cora form a perimeter.

“Shame that's what I want,” He lunges at me.

I take his arm twisting till I hear the bones break throwing him against the blackened bus. Hearing yelp of fear from Tracey causes me to let my guard down giving Peter the chance to pin me. My claws rake across his face, I was going for the neck but Michael and Derek have him off of me in less than a minute.

They pin him to the ground but it doesn't last long he breaks out of Derek’s grip and sends him into the air. My son land on the top of the bus causing more whimpers and half audible sounds all laced with fear. Michael gets him in choke-hold as Laura kicks his legs not breaking them but still making him hurt.

“Stop this Brother,” I say as I run to my husband’s side.

He breaths out painful breathes “No. I will never.”

“Please,” I ask again.

“Go ahead do it.” He said as the rest of the pack gets closer. “You want too; I can smell it on you.”

“I'm sorry,” I say as my claws slice through the skin of his neck.

Hearing his stop, seeing the cold blue eyes fade to the normal shade that I saw on him the day he was born, knowing that I did that took his life. It darkness at part of my soul like and if I wasn't an Alpha then my eyes would be blue now. Was this what he wanted along for me to kill him?

_-_-_

“Tracey?” I move around the hard metal floor gone replaced with the soft bed.

“She'll be fine she just very weak,” Talia said. I felt weak like I was making from sand I guess that happens when you haven't eaten and in a couple days. My eyes flutter open Stiles is looking at me.

“What did I miss?”

He lets out a short chuckle “I'll tell you later.”

“Talia?” I heard her I know I did.

She is by my side “I'm here sweetheart.” I look at her face its tear stained and I know I did that caused her grief and worry.

“Is everyone okay?” Did someone else die because of me?

“Yeah,” she breathed “Everyone is fine.”

“Peter?” I know I shouldn't ask but I need to know that he's gone for good.

“Trace!” Stiles know that I know that this is the one question that I shouldn't ask but I have to.

Talia puts a hand on Stiles shoulder “Its fine she has a right to know.” I want to take my question back now. “Peter is gone he won't hurt you more Stiles ever again.”

“Thank you,” I say feeling weak all over again when I know that I don't have a scratch on my body. Still my left arm feels heavy I look down “An IV?”

“Laura did that you need fluids,” The Alpha said petting my arm.

“Try and rest now.” Stiles said taking my hand “I'll be here when you wake-up again.”

“Promise?"

“I promise.”


	19. Time To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I mean with my Dad I knew what to expect, how to act, and how to keep my sister safe. Now I don't know what to do or how I should act and the future is an bigger mystery then before.” With Dad I knew that I would be in pain, Peter was the same way he just used claws not a fist that I knew. But, this unknown filled me with fear “I have all these feelings and its just so confusing.”  
> “I like you Stiles and I don't want to confuse you so I'll just say that and if I have I'll wait.” Derek said his eyes never leaving the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how I ended this chapter is but the next one will be better.

I stayed the whole night watching them both Tracey was awake briefly then went back to sleep the fluids doing there job. Stiles stayed awake till midnight then sleep claimed him to. I should have gone to rest to but that didn't happen I couldn't leave them. Stiles is up first looking around at the room scanning it for danger till his honey colored eyes land on me.

“Did you sleep at all?”

“No,” I say standing. “I'll go get Laura.”

He nods his stomach growling “And maybe a sandwich.”

I laugh a small laugh “Sure.”

Walking down the hall I look in on Isaac and Cora it was a rough night for us all they could miss one day. Down the stairs I find Laura sleeping on the couch, Derek left for the station with Michael doing what they could to keep this quite. This was over I hope and we could all start to be the weird little family that we always where.

“Morning,” Laura said starching out her muscles.

“Morning, Tracey is still asleep but Stiles is awake.”

She rolls her eyes “I'll check on her but as your doctor I'd advise you to get some sleep.”

“Sleep?” I faintly remembered sleep.

“Yeah sleep,” My daughter said moving up the stairs.

Food would wake everyone so I just keep it simple making two blows of instent oatmeal. Then I take two larges glass and fill them with milk, lastly I throw some furit into a bowl it was quick and nurtiues perfect for a child that hadn't eaten in three days. Three days, had it only been three days? She was taken Sunday morning and now it was Tuesday morning. Strange how time slows down then speeds up.

Taking the warm up the stairs my other children wake-up “Morning.” Isaac said following me Cora is already in the room with Laura.

“This might hurt.”

“Just do it.” Tracey said as the needle is pulled out.

Cora arm turns black “I got that.”

“That's cool,” the small human said sitting up moving her arm.

I put a smile on my face “Good morning.”

Her eyes meet mine “Hello.”

Setting the tray down “I though you might be hungry.”

Tracey takes a piece of fruit “Thanks.”

“What about us?”

“I look at my younger daughter “You know where the kitchen is.”

Isaac gets it “Come on Cor lets go.”

Tracey bits into fruit with a relish that makes my own stomach curl. Stiles speaks “You might want to slow down or you'll get sick.”

She swallows “Sorry, it just I'm really hungry.”

“I know but slow it down.” He said eating his own food faster then normal.

_-_-_

I ate slowly like Stiles told me and I couldn't finish it all but I still like I might be sick. Stiles rubs my back “Take deep breaths.”

“Right,” I say my hand on my distended stomach.

“Look I want you to going to find some clothes, while I draw you a bath.” Stiles said standing up.

“You could a shower too,” I say as he walks down the hall. Looking though my dresser I take out a long shelve t-shirt, a pair of jeans along with clean underwear and socks.

Stiles calls from down the hall “Trace come on the waters getting cold.”

“Coming,” I say avoiding the mirror I hadn't looked at myself and I didn't want to really. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Stiles said as enter the room.

Shedding my clothes as quickly as possible I don't look in the mirror either a fleeting hope that I could avoid mirror and my short hair for the next year. Till my hair was longer again. Sliding deeper into the water I pull at my short hair chin length hair then I just submerge.

“Trace?” Stiles asked he was still at the door. After this I was sure that he wouldn't be leaving me alone for a year maybe more.

“What?”

“Is this whole Werewolf thing too weird?”

I think on it any normal person will say yes but I wasn't normal “No. I mean it was a surprise but its not weird. Is it weird for you?”

He sighed “When they told me it was a surprised but I was more worried about you then anything else and now. It's just okay my friends are werewolves and we live with werewolves.”

“What about Derek?”

“I don't know I just want things to be normal.” He said then he starts laughing, I laugh to.

“What's normal anymore?”

“Hell if I know.”

I wash and change in feeling even better now that I'm back here where I know that I'll be safe here with the Hales. Laying on my bed with my feet at the head bored so I can whoese passing by. Then I start to draw because I know that it will make me feel better. Drawing was how I escaped from the problems that were all around me. It made me feel safe and powerful like I could go into one of my drawings and stay there forever.

“How do you feel?”

I look up to see Derek “Better still tired but I think that's just because I haven't eaten or slept much in last couple of days. But your not here to talk about that me are you?”

He swallows “I shouldn't be asking you this. I mean you just...After that's happen-”

“I don't want to think about so do me favor and taking my mind off of it.”

“Fine,” He sits on the floor “I like your brother.”

That's it “I know that and he knows that.”

“What do I do about it?” The older wolf asked me.

I sigh “Look I want my brother to be happy and he wants to be normal or whatever is anymore.”

“So?”

“So, make a move already before things slow down.” I say it was so obvious “You know your a good guy and a good werewolf but man you suck at love.”

“I love you.”

I smile “That's different you love me like a sister not a lover.”

“Who said I want lover.”

“Oh come on I see the way you look at him and I want him to be happy.”

He stands “So, its now or never.”

“Pretty much.”

“Thanks,” Derek said patting my shoulder.

-_-_-

It was late I should be asleep we have school tomorrow, Talia said we didn't have to go but Tracey wants to go back. I understood it was her way she kept moving on letting her drawing speak for her. Turning I can't sleep all my mind was going over all that had happen. Finally I just get out of bed going down the stairs I meet Derek.

“Hey,” He said surprised.

“Hi,” I say feeling awarded moving past him down the stairs never once touching him that would be to much.

I'm at the foot of the stairs when he speaks “Can we talk outside.”

“Sure, I was going to get some air anyway.” This will end in two way one is good and the other i'm sure is very bad. We sit on the porch swing Derek looking at the ground for once and me I look to the sky. In the city you barbly see stars and sleep was precisions because I never knew where we would be sleeping the next night.

“So how are you feeling?”

“I don't know,” That was the truth.

“Come on just talk to me please,” The wolf asked.

“Really I don't know my world and world and what I thought I knew its just gone.”

He nods “I understand that but isn't that a good thing?”

“No, I mean with my Dad I knew what to expect, how to act, and how to keep my sister safe. Now I don't know what to do or how I should act and the future is an bigger mystery then before.” With Dad I knew that I would be in pain, Peter was the same way he just used claws not a fist that I knew. But, this unknown filled me with fear “I have all these feelings and its just so confusing.”

“I like you Stiles and I don't want to confuse you so I'll just say that and if I have I'll wait.” Derek said his eyes never leaving the ground.

“What if it takes me a while to get unconfused?”

“Then I'll wait a while even if a while is years.”

  
  



	20. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being from southern California I had never had a white Christmas, so walking around the tree lot in seeing the bright green trees was weighted down with snow it was beautiful. Families were look at trees, talking, and laughing to was so beautiful “I want to paint this.”  
> Stiles laughed “Yeah well someone will pay big money for it one day.”  
> I smile at my brother “You think so.”  
> “I know so,” He said walking with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter starts a month later in December.

It took a while but things did normal or as normal as possible when werewolves are involved. The first two weeks were the hardest I had nightmares so bad that the whole house would hear me screaming. Only Stiles and Talia could clam me because I would fight anyone else. It wasn't that I meant to its just I could scene my brother and Talia was the closest thing I had to a mother I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

“Come on Tracey time to wake-up,” Talia said shaking my shoulder gently.

“I've been awake,” I say sitting up. “Isn't it Saturday.”

“Yes but today is the day we pick a Christmas tree.”

“Right.” I say a huge smile on my face.

She leaves me to get dressed Christmas this year would be my first Christmas or the first one in a long time. It was like my birthday I knew the basics of the holiday and Stiles had tried to make it nice for me but this year for the first time I was going to have a tree. For years I would see them in house or on TV but I didn't remember any Christmas from when I was little.

I'm the second person down stairs, Stiles is buttering toast “Morning sunshine.”

“Good morning,” The smile is still on my face.

“How are you so cheerful this early?” Isaac asked.

I smile eating piece of toast Cora answers for me “Its tree day.”

“Yep.” I say gleefully.

“Right,” the curly headed werewolf said. We were all siting in the living room doing homework when Michael first mentioned it. It was passing remark on how he and Isaac would move the furniture around. Then Talia would come and tell them to move it again. I asked why and Cora said it happen every year when they got the Christmas tree and it was funny watch. Of course I asked what tree? She said Christmas tree then asked if I had ever had a treee. I said I didn't remember.

“How big are we going this year?” Cora asked pouring cream into her coffee.

Talia takes the coffee “Something small 8-10 feet.”

I choke on my orange juice “That's small?” Three pairs of large eyes look at me did I ask the wrong question again.

“Just wait till we decorate it,” Isaac said. “All those homemade ornaments to put on the tree.” For once I knew what they were talking about the homemade ordainment's that you made in school. I had made my fair share one since kindergarten and Stiles had made them till middle school. Even knowing that I wouldn't have a tree to put them I would still make one and Stiles would keep it safe saying one day we would have a tree of our own to put them on.

Being from southern California I had never had a white Christmas, so walking around the tree lot in seeing the bright green trees was weighted down with snow it was beautiful. Families were look at trees, talking, and laughing to was so beautiful “I want to paint this.”

Stiles laughed “Yeah well someone will pay big money for it one day.”

I smile at my brother “You think so.”

“I know so,” He said walking with me.

Looking at a tree that is taller then me and Stiles “What about this one?”

He looks at it “Um...Its nice.”

“Your just as clueless as I am aren't you?”

His grin says it all “The last time I did I was your age.”

“What would Mom do with us around the holidays?” I ask walking around soaking in the picture storing it in my mind.

“She would take us ice skating.”

“Really!” That I want to remember.

“We were really bad at it,” He close his letting the picture form. “And would end-up just watching her, drinking hot chocolate.”

“There you two are.” Cora said looking flushed “Mom found a tree its time to go.”

_-_-_

I was sitting in a armchair looking at my sister decorating the tree, laughing, just being alive it makes me want to cry. I had done what seemed impossible only a few months ago, I had found place were she would safe once I left. Now I could figure out what the hell would I do with my life.

“Whats that smell,” Michael said from door way.

“I'm thinking about my life.”

“Really?”

“Shouldn't I be thinking about college and a career?”

He leans down “Yeah most kids your age are thinking about that stuff its normal,which, is saying something for you.”

I scoff “Thank you.”

“So what do you want to do?” The man asked “What is your propose?”

“Um.” Seeing the Hales and the rest of the pack I had noticed that everyone had part to play. Talia is the leader of the pack, Laura, a healer just being around her would make you feel better. Derek is fierce when his family was threatened. Michael is the compassionate one which,is odd because he was the biggest werewolf of the whole pack. The rest of the pack Cora, Issac, Jackson, and Scott they were all there to strengthen the pack bonds. Which lead to the question; what was the propose of Tracey and I?

“You keep us human,” Talia said caressing my cheek sensing my distress. “And you have a whole year to think about college.”

“Stiles, what do think?” Tracey said turning my attention to the tree.

Feeling my face expand into a smile “Its beautiful.”

Her smile the rare thing that lit her face and set her honey eye on fire “You think so it doesn't look the pictures.”

Talia laughed “Those pictures are fake and boring everything looking the same but this is more like us. See we aren't all the same are we?”

“No,” she said leaning against me.

“Each piece unique and without it would be so beautiful or strong.”

_-_-_

I was watching her sleep today was a good day she would sleep all night I hope. She had nightmares dreaming of past horrors that scared so bad she would only find comfort in Stiles or myself. Anyone else and she would hit them cut them with her nails. The first time it happen it was Cora she had small cuts on her cheeks. Of course Tracey then woke up and saw what she had done. She spent the next two days saying sorry when the cuts healed in a matter of seconds.

“She won't have a nightmare,” Michael said from the doorway.

“I know,” I tell my husband.

“Lets go to bed,” He said taking me by the hand.

I check on Isaac and Cora both lightly scouring I had done this before when they were little the habit was back now. Stiles was asleep too “He looks so peaceful.”

Michael leads me to our bedroom “Today was a good day.”

“It was,” I say undressing.

“I'll never understand why some people would be so curl to their children or any child.” I knew what he meant seeing the peaceful looks of Stiles in his sleep when during the day he wore a mask of indifference a product of years of abuse. Isaac was the same way when he first came to live with us.

“Me either,” I say laying down next to my love. “But not everyone is who they seem, babe. They could be big and harmless or small and dangerous.” When I first saw Michael, he was part of another pack visiting my father who was the alpha at the time, and I disliked him. Thinking of him as a bully then I heard him speak in that gentle tone that he used to comfort people.

“I love you.” He puts his arm around me pulling me close to guard me in even in my sleep.

“I love you too.” Feeling the heat coming off his large body I feel a happiness settle around me.

That night it wasn't Tracey that had the nightmare its Stiles, I hear him cry soft moans that no human would hear. Quickly as possible I go to his room before his soft crys turn to screams. When Stiles had a nightmare it would be worse then Tracey, she would hurt others but not Stiles he would hurt himself.

“Stiles,” I coo holding the teen in my arms. He whimpers “Its okay your safe, sweetheart.”

“Mom?”

“Sweetie its Talia Hale.”

He clams down his muscles relax and his eyes open “Talia?”

I release him “You had nightmare.”

He turns on his lamp “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” I say scanning his skin for small cuts, he's not wearing a shirt I count four small cuts. Lightly I touch the small cuts.

“Oh,” He looks down “That explains a lot.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

I nod standing the cut already clotting and the bleeding stopped “Try to get some sleep, son.”

He's already half asleep “Kay' Mom."


	21. Just a Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey is curious creature, from the first moment I saw her I knew she was different but it wasn't until I saw her art that I knew this girl is something special. Any person could see it how she moved the way she would draw it wasn't like the childlike mind I saw in my class. No she sees the world not in the childish black and white but in terms of good and evil like an old soul.  
> However, there were times like now when she is just a child.

“Trace,” I push on her shoulder.

“Five more minutes?”

“Come on, Trace we don't want to be late for school its the last day before winter break.”

She stretched out even more “Fine.”

“I know its fine,” I go back to my room getting dressed I see the cuts from last night. As I pull on a sweater I wonder; would I ever wake-up without having to check my body for cuts, bruise, or burns? Probably not.

Going down stairs I find Tracey is happily eating cereal with Isaac both of talk in hushed tones. These two together could be bad very bad. I try to get close but they stop when I get near them. “What are you talking about.”

“Nothing,” Tracey said her face a mask of innocence.

Pour myself some coffee and wait for Cora. Like every morning she comes straight for the coffee pot. I pour a cup for her holding out then pulling away once she makes a move to take it. She gives a little whimper.

“What are they talking about,” I ask looking at my sister and her brother.

“That's dirty pool, Stilinski.”

Holding the cup just under her nose I say “I am a product of my environment.”

She looks over at them her left side cocked toward them “They are talking about Christmas presents for Mom and Dad.”

I hand her the cup “Thank you.”

“Your evil.” The werewolf said taking the cup.

“I know it keeps me awake at night.”

Talia and Michael come down stairs last, Michael is in his uniform. I still find it funny that after spending all these years avoiding the police that I now live with a sheriff, have a crush on his also a police deputy and yeah they're both werewolves. The humor is not lost on Tracey, she reads my expression like she could always do.

“Life's funny isn't it?”

“Yeah.”

“Speaking of life,”Talia said pouring coffee “What life is going on today.”

“I have work after school,” I say.

“Okay, Cora?”

“Nothing much just school.”

“Isaac?”

“Not a thing couch doesn't want to spend any unnecessary at school.”

“Good,” She takes the toast her husband just made for her “Come on Tracey time to go.”

“'Kay,” She puts her bowl in the sink and hugs me. “See ya.”

“Later,” I tell her.

“Your radio is out.” Cora said giving up on finding a station. I was driving Cora and Isaac to school now and Talia would pick them up after if I had to work.

“Its been out for years.”

“You should get a new car,” Isaac said from the backseat.

Rubbing the dash I say “Come on I could never get rid of this jeep.” It had been there for us when we had nowhere to go. “Plus I don't have the cash and your parents are good but not that good.”

“Not true,” Cora said. “They co-signed the loan with Derek and Laura when they got there first cars.”

Pulling into the student parking lot I park next to Jackson's Porsh “I like my jeep just the way she is.”

“Old faithful could use a paint job,” Jackson said entering the conversation.

“Thank you for that Jackson.”

“Just trying to look out for you.”

_-_-_

Tracey is curious creature, from the first moment I saw her I knew she was different but it wasn't until I saw her art that I knew this girl is something special. Any person could see it how she moved the way she would draw it wasn't like the childlike mind I saw in my class. No she sees the world not in the childish black and white but in terms of good and evil like an old soul.

However, there were times like now when she is just a child. I am a teacher helping to make ordainment's and she is a student carefully painting a face on a elf. Looking at the elf it good looks usual. Not so human in its features its more like a cartoons like the kind that she watched with Isaac and Michael. She didn't have to tell us that she had never seen most of them. Her favorite was “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” not the live action movie the cartoon.

Christmas I had no idea what to get her for Christmas. Michael and I asked her but her response was heartbreaking and sweet. She looked at us with her big honey eyes and said what more could I want. Michael was sure that all she would like more paints watercolor paints not the heavy acrylic paints she got for her birthday. Stiles was getting her a new sketch book.

What would I get Stiles? Tracey, Isaac and Cora where consorting with Michael to get a radio for his jeep. Laura was knitting hats and scarfs like she did every year, and Derek was getting them gift cards like he did every year.

“You should get him a laptop.” I look to the seat where Tracey was sitting looking at me smiling “Its a practical gift.”

How did she know that's what I was thinking about?

Not looking at me she said in low voice that only I could she said “I told you I'm good at reading people.”

The class ends, I wish my students a happy holiday. They clear out in record time, so that's just Tracey and myself. “A laptop?”

“Stiles use the school computers but he could a computer of his own.” She tells me as I button my coat.

“What about you? Have you thought of something?”

“No, I got what I wanted a family, to be safe, and I want my brother to live a life that doesn't involve taking care of me. Not many people get what they want in the span of just a few months. And, to ask for anything more would be wrong.”

Putting my arm around her “How did I mange to find such a wonderful and selfless child.”

“I don't know maybe we found each other or maybe it was fate.”

_-_-_

That night after dinner which, stiles was late for I painted some but my mind wasn't on the art. “Hey, Sweet girl,” Michael said from the door.

“Hey.”

“You seemed off at dinner? Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, its just different from dinner with Stiles.” Dinner with Stiles or in the backroom of his store was different less talking and laughing and people.

He nods sitting on the edge of the bed “Less grease and better conversation.”

I smile “Your half right. Stiles always made sure we ate healthy lots of salads and Subway. Getting sick wasn't something that we could do. I mean no one wants to get sick but for us it was different.”

“Right.” He wants to say more but what could he say _sorry_ , I heard that often enough form strangers I didn't want to hear the world not here and not for the loss of my father.

So we just looked out the window at the night “You know most people distrusted the night, they think its bad.”

“Isn't it?” The wolf asked me.

“No. At night people act more like themselves, I think that during the day we're blinded just a little bit. People act different show restraint but at night they show who they truly are. But, night was always safe for us.”

“Safe?”

I rarely talked with this about anyone “Dad would go out drinking at night, sometimes he would be gone all night. Then he'd come home drunk pass out then be awake by the time we come home. That's why Stiles would take after school shifts and work nights. We'd stay til he would be gone, it didn't always work but what system does 100% of the time.”

Looking at the werewolf he is listening “Why are telling me this.”

Looking at the moon its light makes the snow glow “Your a good listener. Talia has a pack, Stiles worries enough about me, and your kids.” I really did want to say something about them.

“Its okay,” he said taking my small hand in his own large hand.

“They would just get to emotional too angry.”

“Aren't you angry?”

“At what? I'm here and I'm happy what could I be angry at?

He looks at me like I should know “You know I can hear your heart beating your not lying.”

“Why would I lie about this.”

“You wouldn't,” He said giving me a warm smile going to the door. “Good night Tracey.”

“Good-night,” I say it but I couldn't sleep to many thoughts swirled in my head. Christmas, it was a different environment that I didn't know to act in, Stiles had done this before but he was rusty like a dancer that hadn't practiced in awhile. He could do the steps but his rhythm was off.

Then Talia wanted us and I wanted to have a family. I mean I had a mother, she was good or so I'm told and I have Stiles but I never had father not really all memory's of him are so foreign form the man I knew. But, now I had Talia and Michael the parents that I dreamed about having. Admittedly in my dreams they weren't werewolves but hey a good parent is a good parent fur and all.

Lastly was a subtle fear that all this might be taken away from me. The safety that I felt when I was around Cora, Derek and Isaac. The warmth that seemed to radiate from Talia and Laura. Or how much I enjoyed Micheal's company, he wasn't like any man I knew. Stiles was fierce and productive kinda like Derek, Dad was angry at the world, and Peter was just evil. Michael was caring and treated me like I had seen other fathers treat their daughter’s.


	22. Pack Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That does sound like something Jackson would do.” I say in the short time I had known Jackson I had learned that he had little respect for rules that he didn't agree with. While others like the pack rules he would follow without hesitation.

For once I was the last one to get up, coming into the kitchen there is bowl of cereal waiting for me. Tracey is helping Michael with the rest of the dishes, Derek and Laura are drinking coffee. Talia is reading the newspaper.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Laura said as I sit down to my soggy Lucky Charms.

“Bad dreams?” Talia asked.

“No,” Tracey said from the sink. “He only sleeps late when its a really good dream.”

“It would be good if I remember it,” I say yawing. Of course I would remember every bad in perfect detail but the one good dream I have is foggy.

“Was it about tomorrow?” Micheal asked handing Tracey a bowl.

I shrug “Maybe.”

“I can't wait,” Tracey said placing the dry bowl in the cabinet.

Derek chuckles “You don't have you'll open presents tonight.”

“Don't you open presents on Christmas day not Christmas Eve?” Tracey asked as turning to face us for the first time.

“Tonight's Pack Christmas.” Laura said smiling “Scott, Jackson, Danny, Allison, and Lydia will come over and open presents-

“And eat Macaroni and cheese.” Cora said entering the kitchen with a basket of grass and snow in her hair.

“Its a Hale tradition.” Isaac said entering the room shaking the snow out of his curls.

“Why do you have grass?” Tracey asked Cora taking one of the green planet.

“Its mistletoe,” Cora said holding it over them. “When to people meet under mistletoe then the couple must kiss.”

“Oh,” She said as Cora kisses her cheek.

“Why Mac and Cheese?” I asked knowing that Tracey won't ask but still wants to know and I do to.

“Its actually a really funny story” Michael said smiling. Tracey sits at the table with me while Isaac, the tallest person in the pack, hangs more of the plant in every doorway.

“It was three years ago a rough Alpha had found his why to Beacon Hills. Jackson and Scott were out on a full moon. I think Allison had broken up with him for the first time. So, Jackson does what any friend would do and takes him to get wasted out on the preserve.”

“That does sound like something Jackson would do.” I say in the short time I had known Jackson I had learned that he had little respect for rules that he didn't agree with. While others like the pack rules he would follow without hesitation.

“That's how I found them to,” Isaac said with his back to us.

“Unfortunately the rough found them too. He meant to kill them but Isaac, who was freshly bitten saved them.” I could hear the pride in Talia's voice as told that part of the story.

“But?” There is always a But.

“But,” Michael said. “When I got there in the official context I saw that the rough had bitten Scott.

“What about Jackson?” Tracey asked. She had been been listening with fascination and wonder.

“Well its not just the bite that can turn you if there is deep enough slash then that person could be turned. Jackson's left arm from the shoulder to the hand had shredded like paper. They where strong and thankfully their body's accepted the bite.”

“They helped us to defeat the rough and we gladly let them into our pack. Lydia found out because she is Lydia and Jackson was never able to keep one secrete from her. Allison had know about us since she was a child and not having to lie saved her relationship with Scott. Then it agreed to tell Danny because he was the only one who didn't know and that's dangerous.”

“So, when does the Mac and Cheese come in?” Tracey asked in that _are we there yet_ tone that was so unlike her we all just laughed. “Well? I mean its a good story...but... Why are you all laughing?”

“I'll tell you later,” I say once I can speak.

Talia continues “All that happen at the first of the year so that Christmas we all ended-up here because the full moon was also on Christmas Eve. Allison was following making sure Scott was okay, Lydia and Danny were here at the house. Being close makes us stronger.”

“After our run we came back here and we were all hungry,” Isaac said leaning against the door.

“After looking though the cabinets all we could find that was fast to make and that would feed all of us was Macaroni and Cheese. After that it just became a pack thing to have our own little Christmas today.”

_-_-_

“Tracey!” Lydia said hugging me tightly as possible.

“Babe I think your cutting off the air supply.” Jackson said carrying brightly colored and perfectly wrapped presents. Lydia release me, they follow me to the living room.

“For the last time no.” Cora said to Scott who stand looking toward the kitchen.

“But, it smells so good,” Scott said.

I agree with him it did smell amazing but Jackson is the one who speaks “Remember the last time you went in that kitchen to help.”

“I do,” Allison said shaking her head.

I must have had a what did you do look because Isaac says “He can't make toast.”

“Don't listen to them Tracey they're just jealous,” Scott said.

“Of what? I was in home-economics with you remember” Jackson asked.

His question causing Danny to groan “I remember.”

“Come on it take be that bad?” I say “Being a werewolf you have to have a good sense of smell.”

“You would think so,” Jackson said nodding “But since he was to busy smelling Allison he burnt the bologna for the for the sandwich he was suppose to be making and almost set the teacher on fire.”

“Ewe,” Burnt bologna was on to the worst smelling things in the world.

“Whats so Ewe,” Stiles asked.

“Burnt bologna.”

“Scott?”

“Hey!” He said in accusing tone “How do know it was me?”

“Who else would burn would it be? Greenburg?”

Scott was about to answerer when Talia called “Time to eat.”

“Yes!”

“Ladies first McCall.” Jackson said garbing him by the collar.

“Thanks Babe,” Lydia said kissing his cheek.

After we all filled of stomachs with the creamy, homemade Mac and Cheese it was back to the living room to watch how the _How the Grinch stole Christmas_. I was on the couch leaning against my brother. Talia was on my right side hold Micheal's hand. Laura was in armchair, near the tree. Isaac and Cora were just in front of her laying on pillows. Jackson was in the chair opposite to her with Lydia in his lap. Danny was sitting on the floor half way between the couch and Laura's chair. Scott and Allison were on the floor sitting as close as possible. Derek was sitting on the floor to between me and Stiles. 

Its such a nice scene and I'm a part of it. I was having a holiday with people I loved, people that loved me back. My brother was hear too safe. Maybe it was the fullness of my stomach or the feeling of love or the opening song on the movie but soon I feel my eyes close.

_-_-_

The peaceful even breathing coming in soft coo's from Tracey's mouth fill my heart with joy and my voice with laughter. She was asleep before the green villain even appeared. Stiles just looked at her smiling “She never just falls asleep like this.”

“She's not the only one,” I tell him. Lydia had fallen sleep on Jackson and Cora was unmoving. My daughter was never still unless she was asleep. I was sure that Stiles almost went to sleep to but didn't. Neither Stilinski would just fall asleep anywhere they needed to be behind a close door to feel safe enough to let their guard.

“What now?” He asked the movie was over and we had eaten.

“Presents of course?” At the word present most of the heads turned up but Tracey is still fast asleep.

“How do you wake her up?” I never had woken Tracey usually it was a nightmares that caused me to wake her.

“That's easy.” Stiles said his hand over the exposed skin on her hip. He tickles it lightly his figures barely make contact but Tracey jumps.

“Stiles!” She said her whole body jerking toward me. “Your not funny.”

Everyone else was rolling with laughter “I think its funny.” Scott said his face lit with a huge smile.

“Derek hit him for me,” she said.

Derek hits Scott in the leg causing him to yell “Hey, we have history.”

“Yeah but I like her better.”

“Fine no presents for either of you.”

“Its present time?”

Lydia smiles “Your adorable.”

Come on Laura you start,” I tell my daughter as she takes the bright blue packages and pass them around.

Most of them start to unwrapping right away but Tracey looks unsure of at to do “Open it.” Stiles said looking at her “There's no wrong way.”

“Right,” She said unwrapping the gift. Then her smile its wonderful “I love them.”

“Thanks. I made them myself.” Laura said as Tracey puts the light purple cap on her head.

“The gloves can turn into mittens but I thought for drawing you would like gloves.”

“I love them thank you so much.”

“Nice Luara,” Derek said “She makes them every year.”

“That's even sweeter.”

“Do you have a mean in your body?” Jackson asked.

“No,” Stiles said putting his arm around his sister. “She doesn't a few scarstic bones and a good sense of character but meanness nope.”

I tap on Derek's shoulder “Keep it going son.”

“Right,” He said pulling out thin little gift cards. Pass them around then when he gets to Tracey he give her two. “That one was for Scott but-”

“Come on Derek I was kidding.” The beta said holding out his hand out.

Tracey puts the card in his hand “Just buy bologna.” That cause all of them to laugh and try to not think about the smell of my children that day.

The rest of the gifts are passed out mostly gift cards. We all laugh and tell stories it was a good night. But, it had to end and everyone was going home that's when it happen. Tracey had been looking for it all night, the opportinity to get them together. She found it too.

“Derek can you help me something?” Tracey asked form the doorway just as Stiles was coming from the kitchen.

“Sure.”

They both meet “Oh my it seems that two people have met under mistletoe.”

“Tracey?” Stiles said look at his sister she looked very happy with herself.

“What,” She said innocently looking at the two of them.

“Fine.” Stiles said as his heart beats wildly.

“Just do it quickly like-”

Whatever he was going to say was lost as Derek bridged the gap between them.


	23. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought she might have stayed up to watch the show.” Talia said flipping a pancake high in the air.  
> “What show?”  
> “Derek and Stiles.” I say drinking my juice “I got them to kiss under the mistletoe.”  
> The big wolf smiles “You didn't”  
> “She did it was beautiful,” Talia said.  
> “Where is everyone I thought presents would get them early.”  
> Talia sigh “It use to but now not so much.”  
> “Good morning,” Stiles said looking very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but its here a Teen Wolf AU Christmas. Please comment!!!

Whenever I thought about Derek it would make me feel warm on the inside like cup of hot chocolate. But actually being physical near was completely different it was like drinking fire. It sent feelings of desire all over my body, when he pulled away I felt empty and cold.

“That was...”He touches his lips

“I know.” I look around but we're alone. “Should we try that again?”

He nods “Yeah.”

Thinking it would be different that what I felt was just the first time feeling that you get when you first kiss someone. I was wrong,the fire was more powerful then before melting us together. Without even talking we move til I'm pressed into the wall my hands deep in his hair. As he moves us to the couch.

“I bet she planed this,” I say as I lean against his chest.

“We'll have to thank her,” He said caressing my face. We didn't go all the way I couldn't it just didn't feel right. Derek must be reading my again “I understand.”

“I don't,” I say. Right now I had everything I wanted a place to call home, my sister safe, and someone to love. Why couldn't I love him back.

He speaks softly “Everything has changed in such a short time you still need time to sort it all out. I don't want you don't have to do anything that your not comfortable with. We don't have to rush this.”

“I like the sound of that.” I say pressing my body closer to his.

“Of what?”

“Us.” I kiss him again the fire in my soul rising.

He chuckles “Me too. You know that she'll never say _I told you so_.”

“Trust me she'll be thinking it.”

“So,” He looks at me with his mischievous smile “Is this my Christmas present.”

I laugh “No I think this her gift to us.” In fact I know its her gift to me all her life she's wanted me to be happy and now I could be. This wasn't how I pictured it but really plans for werewolves.

“I guess that means I be doing what she tells me for the rest of her life.”

“That's a scary thought,” Tracey with her own personal werewolf/bodyguard. I thought I was bad and the dating years man I wasn't looking forward to them. She would be a heart-breaker when she was older I could tell that. I could see years of fighting boys off with sticks but now she had wolves.

_-_-_

Waking-up the next morning I smell cinnamon and beacon frying, it smells so good mixed with the smell of the tree. Its Christmas. “Its Christmas.” I all but fly out of bed and down stairs to the kitchen.

“Told you she would be up first.” Michael said pouring me a glass of orange juice.

“I thought she might have stayed up to watch the show.” Talia said flipping a pancake high in the air.

“What show?”

“Derek and Stiles.” I say drinking my juice “I got them to kiss under the mistletoe.”

The big wolf smiles “You didn't”

“She did it was beautiful,” Talia said.

“Where is everyone I thought presents would get them early.”

Talia sigh “It use to but now not so much.”

“Good morning,” Stiles said looking very happy.

“How'd you sleep?” Talia asked politely

“I slept alone if that's what your asking and I you,” He points at me “Did you plan that?”

“It wasn't gonna happen on its own so I helped you two along.”

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome.” I say eating a slice of beacon.

Michael looks at me “Your not gonna say I told you so?”

“No,” Stiles said “She won't say it but she'll think.”

“I'm thinking it right now.”

“Your thinking that dangerous,” Cora said looking bright-eyed, ready for the day. What's dangerous is that she's up no coffee needed that was something I had never seen before. “Well?”

“Its none of your business,” Talia said.

“Fine,” The young wolf said smiling at me. “Merry Christmas

_-_-_

After we eat its time to open presents, Tracey smiles she still hides her emotions but I feel her excitement. Sitting on the couch a caught the faint scent of Derek and Stiles their emotions form last night. Cora and Isaac sense it to they look at Stiles but I clear my throat. “Micheal would you pass out the presents.”

“What about Laura and Derek?” Tracey asked “Aren't they coming over too?”

“Yeah Mom lets for them,” My other daughter said looking at Stiles like he's criminal ready to be questioned.

Just then I hear the sound of gravel crunching “Here they come now.”

I ignore the deflated look of Cora as Michael hands me a small box likely a pair of earrings that I would model tonight. Then he gives Tracey a rectangular looking present “That's from me.” He said smiling at the child.

All the worry I had about them two was unnecessary. Tracey never a real father figure in her life meant Michael wasn't taking over a role he was finally filling it. He loved her we did but there is special when they are together. He get this look in his eyes that its his job to protect her like a father and, she loves _the big teddy bear_ protecting her. They had beginnings of very healthy relationship.

“Merry Christmas,” Laura sings as she and Derek come into the house.

“Merry Christmas,” I say accepting their kiss's.

“We started with out you.” Cora said “Then again you got your gift last night didn't you Derek?”

“Cora,” I say my voice authoritative “Lets not talk about that right now.”

“Yes Mom.” Michael hands out his presents. That was how we did each parent got a separate gift for each child. Then the kids, Derek and Laura too, get one gift for each other. Stiles and Tracey are no exception.

“Go on,” He said and the paper fly's. Cora's gift was a new cell phone, Isaac Kindle, Stiles also gets a new we added him on the family plan and Tracey has two thick art books. I heard them talking about it no night when Isaac suggested a Kindle for her,she loves to read but not digital book the real books that could be held. He remembered and found these two book one one acrylic painting and the other on watercolors. 

“Thank you,” Tracey said hugging Michael a rare thing for her but she was taking baby steps.

“Your welcome Sweetheart.” He says as I stand to pass out my gifts.

Everyone else says thank you and we move on “These are from me.” I pass out the case for Cora's cell phone case, Isaac's carrying case, Stiles laptop, and the watercolor paints for Tracy. Then fore the oldest a new leather jacket Derek and a cashmere sweater for Laura. 

“Nice,” Stiles said. 

“Thank your sister she gave me the idea.” 

“Nice and practical,” She said hugging the watercolors close.

“I'm next,” Laura pass out her gifts cash for everyone. 

“Thank you” Cora said smiling “Now Derek.”

He's been quiet this whole time looking at Stiles then at his shoes “Here you go.” Giving his sister cash Derek wasn't very fashionable he knew what looked good on him and stuck with that. 

So, Laura gets jewelery like me “I love them Derek.” She puts on the golden triskele earrings.

“Isaac your a man now.” He hands him two wrapped presents one looking like a book the over rectangular.

“Matter of opinion.”

“Cora!” Michael said for me she was pushing her limits.

Isaac opens his gift its a book “ _Relationships For Dummies_ and...” Then he opens the other “Really condoms.”

“Rule number one be safe at all times,” Derek said as his brother turns red.

“Stiles,” He said giving the honey-eye boy his present “I figured that since everyone else had one you should be too.”

Opening it with a desire I had rarely seen “A leather jacket.”

We all laugh 

“Let's see it Stiles.” 

He stands, Derek helps him into the leather their hand connect and the emotion changes even Tracey sense it. They smile “Thank you.” Stiles said kissing him cheek then again on the lips.

“Um...” Isaac asked “When did that happen?”

“Last night,” I say as Cora use her new phone to take a picture.

“What exactly happen.”

“That's none of our business,” I said.

“That's nice. I think this will be his contact picture.” 

Looking with my red eye “You will say...”

“Nothing to anyone.”

“Good girl.” Looking back to my son “Derek you still have present.”

“Right sorry.”

“I'm not,” Stiles and Tracey say.

Derek gives her another box shaped present “I know your not.”

She opens the gift “A jewelery box?”

“Open it.”

“Oh,” she said weakly taking the golden earrings out. 

“You don't like them.” 

Cora studies the girl “She doesn't have pierced ears.”

“That's okay I can pierce them.” Laura said.

“Right now?” She asked.

“Maybe after we open presents.”

“Speaking of that Cora get it done.”

“Right,” She leaves her phone. 

Laura gets boots, Derek gets sweater, just in case he wants to go out on a date. Isaac gets more condoms. 

“Really?”

“Hey you have enough to last a couple years now,” She said and I chuckle Derek and Cora are much alike its scary. 

Stiles gets a radio for his Jeep “For all of us?”

She nods “Isaac and I pooled our money.” Tracey gets more paintbrushes and canvas'.

Isaac goes next giving out socks, and it sounds bad but they are funny socks, also they are very warm. Laura have organs on plates, Derek's have the words from the Cops theme song, Cora has Game of Throne socks it was her favorite show and she could quote Daenarys Targaryen. Stiles gets socks that have abominable snowman on them I don't know why. Tracey has socks that together look like Van-Goghs _A Starry Night._

Lastly Stiles gives his gifts, for Laura pair comfortable pair of shoes for her job. Derek gets the latest season of Cops on DVD, Cora get action figure of the Dragons from Game of Thrones. Lastly Tracey gets a snow-globe, its pretty the city of Paris “I always wanted a snow-globe and to see the Louvre.”

“I told you would one day,” Stiles said.

“And one day I will see the Louvre I'll see that too just not today. Today I want to stay here with my family.”

“Me too,” He said winking at Derek.


	24. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart swells at the statement. My children excepted both of them Tracey as a little sister and Stiles as mate for Derek. That was what I was hoping a least I wouldn't know for sure until they got more physical. Making love was like a chemical reaction it changed both people. I thought, hoped, that they would be mates.  
> Sitting I see that my family was like the dinner itself all the different dishes that came together to make something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from readers please comment!

“Is this gonna hurt?” I ask as Laura places a sewing needle in small dish of hydroperoxide.

“A little,” Laura said holding a piece of ice to my ear.

“We could wait and have it done professionally.” Cora said texting someone probably Lydia or Allison or both.”

“You don't trust me little sister?”

“Sometimes.” She said causing me to giggle.

Laura looks at me “Ready?” I nod taking in the ice cube from my ear. “Try not to move.”

The needle is placed on my skin and I feel it go though the skin but it doesn't hurt not like I thought it would. Its more like pinch then a stab “That wasn't so bad.”

“Good,” the older wolf said inserting a small earring with a with golden ball into my ear.

“These aren't the ones Derek have me.”

“No you need to keep these in for six weeks so the holes wouldn't heal.”

Right my body would heal “How can you were earrings?”

She gives me another piece of ice for my other ear “There is a weak form of wolves-bane that keeps the holes open.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really,” Cora said. “Now your brother and my brother that's...”

“Its none of our business,” Laura said.

I say “They're a good for each other.”

“Yeah its just of those pairing that you wouldn't think would work.”

“It could not work,” Laura said.

“No they would be miserable without each other now.”

Hearing the smile on Laura's face she said “We just have to see.” Then she adds “But I think that your right.”

Cora scoffs “She always right.”

The needle goes though my skin again but this time I was to busy talking to notice until Laura said “All done.”

Turning to look at myself I can't help smiling while my hair was framing my face like a beacon saying look at these eyes. The little golden balls pecking though my hair. My face was the same but it was different maybe it was the smile.

“You look very pretty,” Laura said in my ear.

Isaac pecked in “They're uneven.”

“What?” I look closer.

“Liar,” Cora said taking the pillow from my bed hitting him dead in the face.

Looking very close I see that he is teasing me “Thank you,” I say hugging Laura tightly.

“No problem.”

_-_-_

Everyone had drifted out of the living room after the post-present clean-up. Cora, Laura went up to Tracey's room to pierce her ears. Going up to check on her was a unnecessary task the safest place for her would be with two werewolves. But it was a habit that I couldn't easily break. When she was little right after Mom died I would hear her whimpers.

Dad was already slipping but I would hear her crying for her Mother then once she realized Mom wasn't coming back she'd called for Dad. He would hold in the beginning holding her gently telling her that her was there but then as the whiskey bottles multiplied he stopped being gentle. Finally I would hold her telling her that it would be alright. Even when I knew it wasn't. I would check on her while she was doing her homework, playing, or just sitting I would check.

She looking in the mirror “Stiles how do I look?”

A simple question should have a simple answer “You look good.”

Tracey smiles what I told her was true but there is more. She looks great her hair is shorter but its healthier less the dull wheat colored and more golden like fresh baked bread. Before her hair hide her face now it magnifies a rounder face. Its was fuller now, I had tried to keep her healthy as possible but sometimes we would be hungry I tried I really did but something told me that the sparkling honey-eyes and round face would never had been possible if we didn't find the Hales.

“You smell like guilt,” Derek said from behind me.

“I know I shouldn't but I do.” Watching my sister pose for pictures with Laura and Cora I fell guilty.

“Come on,” He said handing me my new leather jacket. “Let's take a walk.”

Its clear, cold day outside I can see my breath and the snow crunches under my feet. We get far enough from the house to be out of range.

“Talk to me kid.”

“This is great the best Christmas Tracey's ever had and best I've had in a long time. She happy and healthy, I am too and if it wasn't for you, your family we wouldn't be. Today would be spent in my jeep or hiding somewhere not as happy or as healthy. I could have never given any of this.”

“That's right,” Derek said look me straight in the eye. “You did the best you could with you had. I know plenty of guys would've done different.”

I look at he snow he takes my face we're inches apart “How old where you the first time your father hit you.”

“I was eleven Tracey had just turned six.”

“You chose to stay and protect her when you have told someone and been taken out.”

“I couldn't do that Derek, she would've needed weather we were there in a foster home.”

“Then give yourself some credit.”

Looking at his face its set in disbelief “If it was only you and Cora would you feel like anything you ever did would be good enough?”

“No.”

“See this is just how I feel it might go away.”

“Good,” He said smiling a wicked smile then pushing me into a tree.

_-_-_

“You two might want to borrow condemns from Isaac,” Talia said as we enter the kitchen.

“Mom!”

Stiles blushes “We haven't...I mean...Um... Derek?”

“When do go that far I've got my base covered.”

That only causes Stiles to blush more “Do you need any help setting the table.”

“Tracey and Cora are doing that but you two can take the dish out to the table.”

Entering the dining room with mashed potatoes I see my sister smile at the two of us “Take a long walk?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said having some kind of silent conversation with his sister that ends with her saying.

“Good. So, when are two going to have first date?”

The question is surprising, coming from her I was in shock Derek looks at Cora “You have been a bad influence.”

“I thought the whole point of a little sister was to corrupt.” She tells me putting a arm around Tracey.

My heart swells at the statement. My children excepted both of them Tracey as a little sister and Stiles as mate for Derek. That was what I was hoping a least I wouldn't know for sure until they got more physical. Making love was like a chemical reaction it changed both people. I thought, hoped, that they would be mates.

Sitting I see that my family was like the dinner itself all the different dishes that came together to make something great. There was my biological children Derek who looked more like me same dark hair and hazel eye. Laura and Cora looked there father the lighter brown and deep brown eye not honey like Stiles and Tracey more like hot chocolate.

Isaac my sweet boy, with his sandy curls and gray-blue eyes. He looked so out of place that and still does. We would walk around and people would ask if he was mine the first time it happen he almost cried. Cora looked right at the person and said “This is my brother and if you don't like that then I don't like you.”

Then the Stilinski's came into our lives. Stiles with fierce protection and Tracey who only wants to see her brother happy. Both of them with a wisdom that can be seen behind the honey colored eyes that have seen so much and so little at the same time. But this is my family in all our glorious difference we are bonded to each other now.

Michael takes my hand “I know I feel the same way.”

  
  



	25. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, can I change the subject?”  
> “Please?”  
> Putting the money in her lap I see her eyes grow “Where did you get this?”  
> Scoffing I say “Its pay day. That is supposedly my money to spend however I like.”  
> “Is it bad that after all we've been though this freaks me out the most.”  
> Withholding my answer for a minute to make her agitated “Probably but it freaks me out too.”

We all got back into the swing of school and work after the holidays, I went back to work. The end of January or any month was always the hardest because my paycheck would be gone before I knew it. At least that how it was before now as stand in line at the bank to cash my check I realized that this money is mine. Of course I still payed insurance on the jeep and gas. But, Talia wouldn't take a dime of this I tired in November but she said to keep it for Christmas presents.

“Move Boy!” A voice said behind me.

I step forward to see the same lady who cashed my last check she remembers me “Hi, Sweetie. Cashing or depositing.”

“Cashing I guess...” I had good pay check and never could keep much in my pockets once it was cashed.

“Okay,” The gray headed woman says “You know you could open a bank account with us.”

“Hurry it up,” the voice from behind said again.

“I'll think about it.”

“Alright,” She counts out my money.

“Thanks,” I say slipping the bills into the same envelope that the check was in.

Getting to the house I just before the dark Talia meets me on the porch “How was pay day?”

I hold the thick envelope “If I tried to give any of this would you take it?”

“No.”

“Thought so. How was Tracey's day?”

“Good report cards are out she's doing surprisingly well no F's.” Her eyes rake over me “How about you?”

The grimace is involuntary “I'm not getting any F's but I only have one A. The rest is D's and C's”

“Its been a tough few months, you'll get back on tract.” She says in a tone that has no anger at all. “I'm not mad at you.”

“I know Tracey?”

“She in her room drawing something feeling a little anxious.”

“I'll talk to her.”

“Thanks.”

“What are you doing?” Tracey was sitting in the doorway to her bed room color pencils in spilling into the hallway.

“I was going to finally paint in here but now my report card isn't that good do you think so...” While Tracey never received a psychical punishment hearing the man who created you tell you where _a stupid bitch_ because a teacher called say that you needed help with multiplication tables. It left us both with high opinions of what we needed to as far as grades went.

Sitting next to her “And you think they care.”

“No.”

“Oh come on even I know your lying.”

Shaking her head “I know they won't care but what if they do?” We could read people but werewolves were different better at hiding emotions then humans; I couldn't read any of them.

“They won't trust me.”

We lock eyes “Alright.”

“So, can I change the subject?”

“Please?”

Putting the money in her lap I see her eyes grow “Where did you get this?”

Scoffing I say “Its pay day. That is supposedly my money to spend however I like.”

“Is it bad that after all we've been though this freaks me out the most.”

Withholding my answer for a minute to make her agitated “Probably but it freaks me out too.”

Her eyes light up “This means you can go out on a date with Derek!”

“And here I was gonna open my own bank account.”

She laughs “Your so weird.”

“Um,” I shrug “You love me anyway.”

_-_-_

“You know listening to conversations like that is going to get in trouble.” Cora said from her book.

“Wait till you start dating,” I say.

“What if I never date.”

Hearing and the feeling the dread in her voice “Why do you say that.”

“Its just none of the guys seem to like me.”

As a parent I don't see a problem with but as a woman who was a long time ago a teenage girl I get where her feeling are coming from “Do you like any of them?”

“Not really.” Her emotions jumble together “Yeah...Kinda. I mean I see cute boy's and I want have a relationship.

“I was the same way when I was young.”

“You where?I thought you and Dad were all love at first site.”

Chuckling “It was but I was nineteen when it happen.”

“Laura and Derek went out on dates.”

“And? Laura and Isaac aren't in a relationship right now. They don't seem upset about it.”

“But Derek is? And Laura and Isaac have had relationships before.”

“So,” I tuck a piece of auburn hair behind her ear “You are not Laura or Derek or Isaac. You are you and that's alright. Love will come to you in our own time.” While my daughter might not look like me; she has my personalty I was the same way when I was her age. Thinking that love would never come my way, then when I was minding my own business love came crashing into my life.

“What if?”

“Stiles said what if's will make you go crazy.” A little voice said from the stairs. We both turn to see Tracey looking surprised that she said anything at all and terrified because she did say something.

“How did you...” Cora looks at her I didn't hear her come down either.

“I'm sorry,” She said going back up the stairs leaving trail of fear behind her.

I want to finish the conversation with my daughter but hearing Tracey's racing heart. Thankfully its Cora who says

“We should go talk to her before she has a heart attack.”

_-_-_

Sitting on my bed cursing myself I feel the frantic beat of my heart. Why did I speak at all why didn't I just back here and left them talk? I always did this made people angry with me. It wasn't something I meant to do I just did it maybe Dad was right I was on some deep level a bad person.

“Tracey.” Cora said knocking on my door “Please let me in I'm not mad you. Please let me come in?”

I try to hide the sniffle in my voice “OK.” My voice creaked and I hide my face in my hands, pulling my knees close to my body making myself small. She comes in, I had never a werewolf fight but what did remember the sounds of the battle with Peter a angry wolf is a deadly wolf.

“Can I sit?”

I nod.

“I'm not mad at you.”

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have been listening.” My trembling voice says let that anyone human could have understood it.

Her strong hand rubs my back “In this house eavesdropping is practically a sport. We didn't even hear come down. How did you do that?”

“I..I don't make a lot of noise walking and you two where focused on the conversation.” My voice is small like the rest of me. And I know that they won't hurt me but what if that was because I was good and now that they I'm really a bad person they will or just not want my anymore.

That's when I start hyperventilating “Mom! Stiles!”

I feel my brother's arms around me “What happen?”

“I...i was...was.”

“Okay, just breath with me,” He starts to take deep breaths.

Breathing in and out in silence the only thing that I can process is the sound of Stiles voice. Its the only sound there is until I clam down to talk again.

“What the hell was that,” Cora asked.

“A painic attack.” Stiles said “What happen?”

“I was eavesdropping,” I tell him.

Talia taking my hands rubbing little circles on my skin “We're not mad and we would never punish you for something we all do.”

Nodding I couldn't speak without crying again.

“Does she have these attacks a lot?” Cora asks Stiles they are looking at me like I'm made of glass.

Shaking his head “No only when she really worried or really sacred.”

“What's she afraid of?”

“Disappointing people.” They leave the room taking the pleasant words with them leaving me.

“I really am sorry.” Talia is looking at me with pity filled eyes if I wasn't so pitiful then I would be in trouble.

“What are _What If's_?”

“They're all the questions about a persons futures that start with what if. What if I was never born.”

“Right. I think that is a good way to think about the future.”

“I try not to think about my future,” Mostly it would make me feel sick.

“That was me once.”

“You?”

Pulling me close to her she whispers “The future for a wolf can be uncertain at times.”

That night after dinner Cora and I find ourselves in my room for a bedtime story something I know about. Stiles would tell me stories at night, that was always a safe time for us.

“Now I told you that love came crashing into me and it was true.” She smiles at us both her daughters. “When I was nineteen I lived here with my Mother and Father and my brothers and sisters. I was the oldest my father had chosen to be the Alpha if he died I was his _legacy_ as they call. So, I was good match but I never quit found a man that could look past my power.”

“Dad wasn't kissing your toes yet?”

“No I was actually about to answer yes to another man.”

“Who?” Cora asked. I was thinking the same thing I had never two people more in love then Michael and Talia.

“It was a man named Duke. He was sweet, kindhearted, respectable the kind of wolf any young girl would want. But, he didn't set my skin on fire all my life I had read about.”

“When did you meet Dad?”

“I was walking down the street thinking about my future and not paying attention. When another young wolf run into me. He was new to the area, someone who didn't know me. We started to talk and talk going from one end to the town to the other twice. It was only when the sun went down that we looked around and saw we're back at the place we had first met.”

“And I said. Sorry I wasted your day Ma'am.”

Talia laughed a little laugh “I replied. You didn't.”

Michael comes over to his wife he holds out his hand “Then said I'm Michael Keller.”

“Talia.” She said shaking his hand. “And that was it our touch had ignited a passion in both of us.”

The big wolf pulls the woman closer to him “And, after that I knew we were meant to be.”

“I want a love like that,” Cora said.

“Me too.” I say.


	26. Memory's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Isaac said from my door.  
> “Hi,” I say closing my sketch book.  
> “Your worried about the hearing.” He said not in a questionable way but in a nostalgic way.  
> I nod “I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it.”  
> “I felt the same way when it was my hearing.” That's right I forget that Isaac wasn't Talia and Micheal's biological child, that he had been mixed into the family like me and Stiles.  
> “What was it like?”  
> He sits on the bed “I was nervous the whole night before and didn't sleep much I wanted my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a little longer the I plan. Love to hear from you so please comment.

I was the only one surprised when the notice came in the mail that the formal court hearing for the Hales to be given full custody of us would be at the end of the week. Now that it was the end of January and the four month observation period was over, it was time for court dates and paper work. I was nervous to speak in court that I would say the wrong thing.

Talia didn't seem to be nervous about it at all, Stiles was more annoyed because he had to take the day off. Everyone seemed to think this was a formality. I didn't I worried about it and wanted to talk to someone about it but none of them would understand.

“Hey,” Isaac said from my door.

“Hi,” I say closing my sketch book.

“Your worried about the hearing.” He said not in a questionable way but in a nostalgic way.

I nod “I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it.”

“I felt the same way when it was my hearing.” That's right I forget that Isaac wasn't Talia and Micheal's biological child, that he had been mixed into the family like me and Stiles.

“What was it like?”

He sits on the bed “I was nervous the whole night before and didn't sleep much I wanted my brother.”

“You had a brother?”

His smile is both happy and sad “Yeah, his name was Camden.”

“What happen to him?”

“He went missing a week after his thirteenth birthday when I was five. My mother, she couldn't deal and killed herself four months later.”

“Do you look like them?”

“I do.”

“I look like my Mother. I think that's why my Dad was the way he was.”

Isaac pulls me close “Its not your fault he changed and I know you'll worry anyway but there's really no need to.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

I turn back to my drawings, I had always felt safe when I was drawing making a world that was better then my own. But, now I was in a better place maybe that's why I was drawing so many bad things. I knew that Stiles or Talia would be checking my sketch book. Taking a piece of printer paper from under my pillow, I stole it from the printer in Talia's classroom. I wasn't to proud that I did it but I had too.

Its started when I wake-up from a nightmare, it was about Dad yelling at Stiles in our old kitchen. I was hiding under the table watching him scream at Stiles for something I didn't even remember. It was just the image of them that I could see perfectly my fathers face red, Stiles looking clam as the sea on a moonless night. There is Stiles examining his body looking at purple bruise and tracing old scars. Dad had two faces he would have the face of a caring father. The other face was the Dad I saw the cruel man that would hurt his children.

Peter was the same way his face the perfectly handsome. A face that even in my drawings would be described as angelic, with the sweet smile, it was a front I knew that. It wasn't something that any person could see, if you looked at the eyes you would see the cold shine of a person who was evil.

In school we where learning about homeostasis the natural balance of the body and it got me thinking how everything has natural balance. It was unavoidable and unstoppable the balance would be restored and maintained if it shifted to much to one side. These drawings balanced me all my life I dreamed of having a home and parents that loved me. Now I had that life and I dream of all memory's that would be better forgotten. I hear Cora calling me to help with dinner. Carefully I put my drawings back under my pillow.

_-_-_

Tracey's room stepping into it I feel the anxiety and fear in room is heavy the smell of dead of fish. She been doing so well not having any nightmares but that worried me they stopped completely. Call it mothers intuition or wolf instincts; there was something wrong with here. Following the scent to her bed I feel under the mattress nothing, under the bed nothing, pulling back her blankets there is a rush of printer paper.

Gathering the paper in my hands I see why she hid it from me. The first drawing is of Stiles, he's younger thirteen maybe, pined to the floor by a heavy boot that's on his chest. Another is of John Stilinski, he's passed out on couch with bottle crooked in his arm. Then there is Peter. Tracey never saw him in his shifted form but she captured is eyes the soulless pits that they were.

“This is bad,” I say sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Going though my sisters stuff?”

I offer him a drawing “I remember this.” He sits next to me “This was just after my fourteenth birthday.”

“Fourteen?”

“My first creaked rib.”

“Have either of you ever had a happy birthday?”

“I had eleven years of of Happy Birthdays.” He waves the drawings “What do we do about these?”

“Nothing,” Even as I say is I know its wrong. “It helps her I don't why.”

Stiles nods “Drawing was her Escape from all the bad stuff around her. Now she's safe and happy. I've been that way before but for her...This kind of life is all new to her.”

Its a balance that's been thrown off all her life she seen violence and know to much hate. Of course she wouldn't be able to transition so easily how could leave the only life you known without a few habits. She needed to talk to someone trained to handle this kind of problem.

Stiles breathes out looking at the pictures they are full of color and pain “We can't handle this ourselves.”

“I don't think so.”

“Who can she talk too that will help her with,” He gestures to around the room. “All of this.”

“I think it might know someone who can help, with both of you.” If Tracey was having hard time then Stiles would be feeling something too.”

“Who?”

“I think we might need to setup a appointment with your guidance consular.”

“Ms. Morrell?”

I smile “She's more then a consular. There are people out there who know about the supernatural world. They are called emissary's they advise the alpha of the pack helping to keep the balance, to keep us human.”

“And Morell is your Emissary?”

“No, she's still in training. Deaton is my Emissary, his family has been advising my family since before either of our grandmothers were even born.”

He looks at a drawing of Peter holding her long hair in clawed hand “I'll talk with her.”

_-_-_

I watch her all through dinner laughing, chatting happily about her day to Micheal how she had a project coming up. The feeling I had was right, Tracey was fine and not fine I didn't want to think about Dad or Peter. In fact I would be more then happy to forget it all. She didn't the drawings in my hands proved she remembered all of it in graphic detail.

“Stiles?”

There she is looking at me with anger in her eyes; she looks like Dad “What are doing.” She charges me taking the drawings “Those are private.”

“Trace why are drawing this horrible things?”

“Because I have too,” She tells me holding the crumbled papers close to her body. Her voice is small but unwavering “It helps to sleep if I see them when I'm awake then they can't hurt me in my dreams.”

Standing I pace the leneght of the room “We're worried about you.”

“Don't be it balances me.”

“Talia is worried too.”

“There's no need to worry I doing good because of this.”

“Why did you hid them?”

“If you knew or Talia knew you would worry, when there is no reason to worry.” She's pleading with me now that makes it worse “Please don't take them away I need them.”

Her whole frame is shaking “I won't take them. But I think you need to talk to someone.”

“Who?”

“There is a really nice lady at my school. She can help you.”

“Stiles I don't need help I took care of my nightmares.” Its her unmoving attidued about this that tells me how not fine she is.

“Please,” This is bad for reason that I don't even know. “For me just talk to this woman just once. If you don't like it then you won't have to do it again.”

“Fine,” She said rolling her eyes. “But I told you I am fine.”

Her words repeat over and over in my head. She was not fine and I couldn't help her all I knew was that this was unhealthy. I watched her do her homework, pack her schoolbag for the next day. Even now I was watching her sleep, I should be asleep too but I couldn't.

“She loves that monkey,” Michael said from behind me.

“Yeah.”

“Get some sleep son, you have school tomorrow.”

“I know.” Standing guard outside her door wouldn't help but it was all I could do. Looking at her with Cooper, the monkey, she looked so peaceful.

I remembered getting it for her the she day was born Dad was with Mom in her recovery room. This was back when Dad had friends, they had brought gifts all day long.

_Looking at my sisters face she looked squishy like the water balloons I would play with of over the summer. Mommy said that she is beautiful and Daddy told me she is prefect. I wasn't so sure until she opened her eyes and looked at me._

_I look at Mommy, she asleep so I whisper “She got my eyes like mine.”_

“ _That's right son,”Daddy said taking the baby putting her in a plastic crib by Mama's bed._

_Daddy looks tired he had been up awhile in a room that I couldn't go in. I stayed with Ms. Kelly, the lady that lives next to us in the waiting room. Turing to ask Daddy why the baby didn't have hair I he's sleeping in a chair._

_I look at my sister she doesn't have a name yet “You know today is your birthday?”_

_Her eyes widen and she makes a small sound that I think means yes._

“ _That means you get a present.”_

_She makes another sound then looks around making more sounds_

“ _I'll get you one.” I tell her kissing her small squishy cheek._

_Walking down the hall to the elevator I press the button with the down arrow. The large door opens and get in pressing the big 1.Getting out I walk down the hall to the gift shop. I had money from the tooth-fairy, seven dollars should be enough for her, Mama and Daddy didn't give her a name yet._

_The gift shop is full of stuffed animals, cards, and all kinds of things “Can I help you little boy?”_

“ _Its my sisters was just born today and I have seven dollars that I want to use to buy her a present.”_

_The lady smiles leading me to shelf full of stuffed animals “These are all the toys that you can buy.”_

_I point to monkey “That's it.”_

“ _Okay,” The lady takes the toy over to the counter and the mechian tells her the price._

“ _Here you go,” I say handing over my dollars._

_She gives me the toy and two dollars back “Your going to be a good brother.”_

“ _Thank you.”_

_When I get back to the room Mama and Daddy are awake “Honey where were you.”_

_I hold out the monkey “I got the baby birthday present.”_

_Mama smiles and cries at the same time “Oh Sweetie you didn't have to do that.”_

“ _I wanted too.”_

_Daddy takes the monkey “A copper monkey.”_

“ _Cooper? Is that the monkeys name.”_

“ _Sure son,” Daddy place the monkey on the crib taking the baby out._

“ _Does she have a name?”_

“ _Yes, her name is Theresa Madeline Stilinski.”_

_Mama smiles at the name “But, for short you can call her Tracey.”_

“ _Tracey. Can I hold her?”_

“ _Of course.”_

_Sitting on the bed Mama puts Tracey in my arms “Hi. I'm stiles. I got you a present I hope you like it.”_

“ _Stiles,” Daddy said._

“ _Yeah?”_

“ _Your a big brother now. So I want you to promise me that you will protect your sister. Can you do that son?”_

“ _I promise,” I say looking at the small person in my arms. “I'll protect you from everything I can.”_


	27. New and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deucalion,” One of the twins said seeing me sensing the presence of an Alpha.  
> The older wolves smile nodding respectfully but its Deucalion that speak “This is Talia Hale.”  
> The woman isn't wearing shoes but she does have a coat I eye it licking my lips.  
> “Of course,” She said taking it off.  
> Shifting back to human form the woman puts the coat around me “Thank you.”  
> The twins turn redder then their eyes “Whoa.”  
> “Hello.” I tell them before turning to Duke “What have you been up to old friend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well to summer! I love the comments so please write me a note.

Stiles looks at me “I'll be right outside if you need me.”

I nod “I know.”

“If you want to leave just say so.” He was nervous too that made me feel better.

“I will.”

“I love you.”

We hug “I love you too.”

Walking into the room I see the woman she's close to Laura's age her skin mocha colored and her hair is straight black tar.

“I'm Alicia Morrell.

“Tracey Stilinski.”

“Please sit,” She said smiling. Sitting I down I look at my hands the long figures that make beautiful and horrible things.

“You seem uncomfortable Tracey.”

“I am,” I say while this woman won't hear my heart I know that lying is pointless she'll just tell Talia or Stiles and I'll be right back here again.

“Why?”

“I don't tell strangers my problems.”

She writes something on a note pad “Then how do deal with these problems?”

“I draw mostly,” I brought my sketch book with me and the secrete drawings.

“Can I see them?” Handing over the drawings I feel small not that I was big but this whole situation makes me want to run and hide.

She looks at them “These are nice.”

“Not really most of them are scary.”

“They do. Why do you draw them?”

I look down at my shoes “Because if don't then I'll see them in my sleep.”

“Why is that?”

“I don't know.”

Her eyes narrow “You know why?”

Keeping my head down “I just...I'm waiting for something bad to happen.”

“Why?”

“It always does.”

Morrell sighed “Does something bad always happen around you?”

“Its a gift.”

“Why are you here?”

“Talia and Stiles told me I needed to come here to talk with about my drawings.”

“How did you feel drawing this,” The woman asked placing a drawing of Dad passed out on our old couch in our old house.

“Scared, sad, but also clam.”

She nods “I think I know how to help you. “You may go but could send your brother in?”

“Sure can I have my drawings back?” I ask meekly.

“I'll make sure Stiles gives them back to you.”

_-_-_

“What do mean can keep doing it?”

Morrell sigh “All her life she's been in state of fear now her mind is having a hard time adjusting to the safety of a...”

“Real home.”

“Yes,” She said looking over the drawings.

“But what she drawing is horrible memories that would forget.”

“Its all she knows. Right now this helps her but soon, sooner then you might think she won't need them anymore.” The woman hands me the drawing “Make sure she gets those back.”

“Did I do bad?”

“No,” We drive back to the Hales in silence. How could that be good for her it didn't make any sense. “I just I want to help you.”

“I know and I'm sorry for making you worry.”

“Don't be its my job as brother to worry.”

That night after dinner I was doing the dish with Talia and she asked the question “How did it go.”

“She said that Trace should keep drawing.”

“What?”

“That was my reaction as well.”

“How can it be healthy?” I don't know it all seemed bad the opposite of helpful. “Do you-”

“No!” I say my body falling down the floor. “ I don't know how or way and I wish did. So, I want to fix this but I can't.” Running my figures though my hair trying to clam down.

Her hand hovers over mine for moment, Tracey would expect backlash I didn't I knew Talia wouldn't hurt me. She know this too and her hand the warm, soft hand relaxes me.

“I don't know either.” Her sweet caring voice is full of worry as she leans down to level with me. “That's the hardest part of being a parent is not know what's wrong that you have no idea how to fix the problem.”

“We have to let her do this.”

“Yes, I trust Morrell isn't just an emissary she is protector of the balance.”

“Homeostasis.” Tracey was learning about in school I looked over her homework before school.

She smiles “Yes persons spiritual balance is just as important as bodily balance.”

_-_-_

“Your upset,” Micheal remarked rubbing my tense shoulders.

“Its not the trail.” I tell him it was the advice of Morrell that upset me.

“Its Tracey?”

I nod “Morrell said her drawing are helpful.” There is a sour tone when I say  _helpful_ .

“She's right.”

Turning to stare at my husband and Beta “How?”

“Keeping all these things in her head all of those pictures locked in the back of her that is unhealthy. We use at the station, when a person can't talk about its better for them to just draw it.”

“She can talk to us or Stiles.”

“Can she?” He challenges “We don't talk about it and she would never burden her brother like that. I think its the best thing for her.”

“Then why didn't you tell me?”

“Would have done anything differently?”

“No,” I value Michaels opinion but this was this was subject that I wouldn't be talked down from. “Your right about that I wouldn't be talked out of this.”

“This will take time.”

“We'll have plenty of time after the hearing.” I say a small seed of worry growing in my stomach.

“That's right soon this will all be a memory.”

Still I was reckless that night tossing and turning till I finally get out the bed “I'm going for a run.” I tell my husband.

Running to me was like drawing for Tracey it calmed me and I focused solely on it pushing every other thought out of my mind. My ability to shape shift had surprised even my parents. It was the night I was first allowed to run as part of my fathers pack, I was so full of energy that as I shifted I feeling the spark that gave us power wasn't burning it was raging inside me. I let it consume me tuning my into a real wolf that could run farther then any wolf.

I'm almost to the nematon when I hear them, its a pack somewhat familiar I know one of them. When I enter the clearing I see five of them Alphas in there own right. A man and a woman, twins boys , Stiles age maybe older if not stronger. Last is man I haven't seen in years.

“Deucalion,” One of the twins said seeing me sensing the presence of an Alpha.

“Who is that?” The other boy asked more curious then his brother.

The older wolves smile nodding respectfully but its Deucalion that speak “This is Talia Hale.”

The woman isn't wearing shoes but she does have a coat I eye it licking my lips.

“Of course,” She said taking it off.

Shifting back to human form the woman puts the coat around me “Thank you.”

The twins turn redder then their eyes “Whoa.”

“Hello.” I tell them before turning to Duke “What have you been up to old friend?”

  
  



	28. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No I apologize quickly “I'm turning this into the worst date in the history of dates.”  
> He takes my hand “You're fine.”  
> I shovel fry's into my mouth to keep me from saying something bad.  
> After Derek pay's the bill we leave. Walking down the streets his arm is around my waist. It doesn't feel bad in fact it feels great like it was meant to be there it was nice in a simple way. I remember my parents when Mom was alive she would do the dishes by hand and his Dad would put his arms around her waist. She would just smile and the dishes would be left for another time. Was this what a non-familiar relationships were like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...um I'm not dead I just couldn't figure out how to make a alpha pack not a enemy. this a alternate universe after all. but I think the way I wrote it makes them more like refugees then especially Ethan and Aiden. Please comment.

It was finally happening my date with Derek I was understandably nervous and elated all at the same time. My hands tremble slightly as I sip my, should I be this nervous? I had little not one experience with dates, I had hooked-up plenty of times with girls at first but I quickly learned that they just weren't my preference. Dad, never knew I didn't tell him I was too afraid of him.

“So,” Derek said clearing his throat “Are you going to look at the menu even though we already ordered our food?”

“No,” I put the barrier down “It's just I'm kinda nervous as hell.” And the condemn Isaac gave me is burning a whole in my back pocket.

“You've never been on a date?”

“Stupid werewolf sense,” I mutter knowing he can hear me.

He laughs “Seriously have ever been on a date?”

“Not with a guy,” I admit. “I went out with girls but they just didn't do it for me.”

“Did you always know or was it a surprise?”

“It was the latter I guess after Dad went down hill for good I just didn't pay much attention to anyone but Tracey and myself. So, I started to go on dates leaving Tracey with a neighbor. Then I went to this party,”

“And you got drunk?”

I sip my water “I got wasted, then pulled into a game of spin the bottle.”

“Here you go,” The waitress says putting our food down and refilling my glass. Derek takes monster bite of his burger I munch on french fry hoping the arrival of our food will end the conversation. It doesn't.

“Left me guess it landed on a guy?”

“Girl, she was notorious for hooking-up with guys. I was a guy and there was a bedroom open. She took me inside started to doing things and it felt good at first but then she went down and I couldn't get it up she got mad and stormed out of the room.”

“Oh that's rough.”

I bite my burger “What about you?”

He cringes “I was always attracted to girls and boys the same I went out on dates with girls but I would hang out with guys the same feeling would be there. It was confusing at first but-”

“Your family was there to help.” I say smiling halfheartedly.

He nods “They were great and my Mom was the bet saying I was her son and who liked didn't matter as long as I was happy.”

“I never told my Dad,” I didn't plan on saying that out loud dam it. “He was so far gone when I finally figured it out that I couldn't risk telling me.” My Dad had all or nothing opinions where he didn't give a shit or he cared way too much. One night he came home drunk the phrase Fucking Fairy came up once or twice.

“I'm sorry.”

No I apologize quickly “I'm turning this into the worst date in the history of dates.”

He takes my hand “You're fine.”

I shovel fry's into my mouth to keep me from saying something bad.

After Derek pay's the bill we leave. Walking down the streets his arm is around my waist. It doesn't feel bad in fact it feels great like it was meant to be there it was nice in a simple way. I remember my parents when Mom was alive she would do the dishes by hand and his Dad would put his arms around her waist. She would just smile and the dishes would be left for another time. Was this what a non-familiar relationships were like?

_-_-_

“Why are you here old friend?” I ask as they enter the house its quiet to quiet for me.

“Where is your pack?”

I smile “Cora is at a friend's house. Isaac is with Scott stalking Stiles who is on his date with Derek, Michael is taking Tracey out for ice cream.”

“Why is it you have more children every time I come to visit?” Duke asks sitting on a chair next the fireplace the man and shoeless woman sit on the couch the twins stay standing leaning on the frame.

“Your one to talk,” I gesture to the two boys.

“Well,” He smiles at them “It was special case.”

I had said that to him when years ago when Issac was ten, the last time I say him “Do you have names?”

They look at Deucalion, he nods “I'm Ethan.” The one on the right says.

“Aiden,” The other says. They look young to be alpha's and have none of the Alpha presence if I hadn't seen their eyes I would say they are omegas.

I turn to man and woman they are together “I'm Kali.”

“Ennis,” The big man says respectfully.”

“A pack of alpha's that must be quiet a story?”

“Leave us,” The man says. The boys leave quickly while Ennis and Kali linger their own alpha instincts telling them to stay.

“I would like to talk to my friend.” I say to them, my name carry's weight in the world of wolves.

“Of course,” the man says taking the woman out of the room.

He starts the minute they leave “I was challenged by my beta, he said was I was too gentle.”

“You aren't.” I say evenly, my friend might not look all that imposing but he had a temper. If anyone was even on the wrong side of that temper it could end very badly for you.

“I killed them all even those loyal to me it was a massacre, I never felt like a monster till then. After it was over I was more powerful it was...i can't describe how it felt. Ennis was a friend of mine, I run to his pack but they were afraid of me. I was more powerful they tried to kill me. Ennis killed them all.”

“And Kali?”

“Her pack was gone killed by their emissary she joined us to stay rather then becoming an omega.”

“And the boy's they weren't alpha's when you met them where they?”

“You once told me that love is strange it choose us as often we choose it.”

I smile I had told him that when announced that I going to marry Michael “What happen?”

We were passing through Nevada when we found them. They were omegas in a pack that was barbaric I asked the Alpha to give them to us.”

Omegas were at the lowest rank of werewolves some were given to other packs or used as punching bags. The twins were the latter anyone could see it the to thin body's mostly muscle. They didn't question Duke or show a hint of defiance “Why not?”

“They have the ability to shift into one huge werewolf, it makes them almost unstoppable.”

“Almost?”

“The alpha would beat them into shifting but they can't control it. When their alpha fused to give them to me they ran away. Of course their pack found them and they took their freedom.”

“So, now you are the alpha of an alpha pack.”

“We need to lay low for a while,” He bows his head. “Can we stay here?”

lifting his head “Of course you can you are welcome in my territory so long as you follow the rules.”

“Thank you,” Duke says as the sound of a Michael car enter our range of hearing.

I walk to the porch to meet them, Ennis and Kali are on the swing talking the twins are on the railing of the porch listening as my husband comes down the road. He parks the car as Tracey asks “Who are they?”

“That's Deucalion,” Michael said opening her door. “He's a friend.”

I meet them at the bottom of the stairs “Daring.”

He kisses my cheek “Is everything alright?”

“Of course how was the movie?”

“Good.” Tracey said looking the twins “Are you werewolves?”

They look at each other Aiden nods but Ethan speaks “Yes.”

“Sweetie go inside its nearly bed and you need a shower and to brush your teeth.”

“Deucalion.”

“Michael.”

“You have a new pack,” He looks at the alphas on the porch.

“Congratulation on you new pack members.”

This was the extent of their relationship, they each loved me and I chose Michael. It was for me that they stayed civil to the other.

_-_-_

“Hi,”I say to the man as I climb the stairs.

“Hello,” he sounds funny like James Bond only he has red eyes.

The man and woman are together the woman smiles “Hello.”

I look at her feet she's not wearing shoes and has long black claws “Your werewolves aren't you?”

The dark skinned man smiles “We are. I'm Ennis and this is my girl Kali.” They have red eyes too.

“Are you alpha's too?” I ask the twins they at each other than huge grins appear on their faces.

“Yeah,” they say together their eyes red too.

One of them holds out his right hand “I'm Ethan,”

“Aiden,” the other said his left hand.

“I'm Tracey,” I say. “A whole pack of alpha that's so cool.”

Talia steps on the porch “Yes its very cool but its also very close to bedtime.”

I smile at the twins “Okay.”

Sitting on the window seat I watch the odd little pack, five of them all alpha's even with my limited knowledge of werewolves I knew that a pack of alphas was different. They left red eyes glowing the two boys look out my window at the moon when Talia came to tuck me in for the night, Stiles does it most nights but he's on a date. The other pack that was here are different from Talia's pack. Deucalion They are more not wild but headstrong except the twins, they remind me of me.

“You smell anxious,” Talia said sitting next to me. “Is it Deucalion does he scare you?”

“No none of them do they interest me.”

She puts a lock of my hair behind my ear “Then why are you worried.”

I shrug “I just am, I know I don't have anything to worry about but I still I am.”

“Okay, they won't hurt you I promise.”

“I know they won't. Were those twins hurt like me and Stiles?”

My question catches her off guard “Yes how did you know?”

“I just can,” Stiles says I can read people like they were books. He can do it too but I'm better sometimes I think I can feel how another person feels. Those twins they were afraid.

“Come on into bed,” Talia says changing the subject. “I promised your brother I would have in bed on time.”

“Right,” I get in bed my nice warm bed taking the little gold wolf from around my neck and hang on my picture of Mom.

“Good-night Tracey.”

“Good-night,” As much as wanted to call Talia Mom just couldn't. Mom's face was the first face I saw in the morning and the last I saw at night. Stiles was telling me about her and I could see her face clearly. In some way I felt like I had just found my Mom I didn't want to lose her so soon. Next to her picture was another picture recently framed from Christmas all the Hales, me and Stiles. My new family and my old one side by side.

“Good-night Mom.”

_-_-_

Stiles told that there are people who can recognize that they are dreaming and that they can control the dream. I think that's happening to me, I know this a dream but what I don't know is where I am. Hearing the laughter of people and the steady whoosh of traffic I think I might be dreaming LA. It smells like a city car fumes mixed with a million other people and food. Smelling it I feel hungry like I haven't eaten in days hungry.

I won't get anywhere by staying so I stand walking out of the ally I'm standing in onto the bright street. Its Las Vegas the bright lights of the casino blind me walking down the street I look at people I can't recognize any of them. That's wrong everyone you dream about you've seen in real life. The sound of people talking, laughing, crying it all blends into one song.

Turning to a woman I ask “Can you tell me why I'm here?” The woman's lips move no sound comes out.

“Thanks.”

Walking down the street I look at the buildings I've never seen them before yet if I reach out I can feel it. This is weird even by my standers finally I come to another ally and I hear voices.

“Look lets just go to the next one” A voice clearly male says to another person I hope. Peaking into the ally I see a boy a black hoodie covers his head which is facing down.

The voice comes from a Dumpster “No, there is food I can smell it.”

“Hurry up if he catches us we're dead,” the boy says looking up.

“Aiden?” It's one of Deucalion's twins the first familiar face in this dream.

“E get out here.” They both look skinnier than any wolf I've ever seen their eye are hollow even yellow isn't as bright as it should be.

Ethan looks at me then at his brother “We know you?”

I nod “Yeah, we met last night. How are you in my dream.”

“This is a dream,” Aiden says.

“This is our dream,” Ethan says looking at me.

Now I am really confused “How am I in your dream?”

They both answer “I don't know.”

“Wake-up,” I tell them.

“What?”

“This isn't my dream its yours wake-up.”

“Now why would you want to do that?” We all turn at the voice is deep and cold like Peter. The man is mad looking the twins they look scared

“You're dead.” Ethan says backing up “We killed you.”

The man doesn't see me and I am great full. His red eyes are full of rage, he isn't tall but we he lacks in height he makes up for in size. There isn't a place his body that isn't ripped with muscle. This guy could break diamonds.

“You two know your not allowed to eat till you shift.” I feel a deep fear in my chest nothing like when I was with my father, this fear grounds me I want to move but can't.

“It's been a week we can't do it if we're to weak,” Ethan says bravely.

They try to run, getting five feet before two other blue eyed wolves rush past the alpha to grab them. “Maybe they need a different stresser,” One of them ask in a mocking tone that makes my stomach churn.

“WAKE UP!” I yell to them as the man raise a muscled hand to them strike them “WAKE UP!"


	29. Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I use to lie a lot before I came here.”  
> They nod “It's easy to lie to humans.”  
> “Because they don't see.”  
> “Will we do this to you again?”  
> “It's a two way street,” That much I knew that while I saw their nightmare so they might see mine one night. “You might see me next.”  
> “You?”  
> “I wasn't always here with Talia and the Hales. My Father he blamed me for my Mom's death. He hated me and would have hurt me but Stiles protected me all from the time I was little to now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I survived the season premiere and here it is as promised a new chapter, enjoy.

“Here you go,” I had her a glass of water this was her worst nightmares in mouths. “What were dreaming about?”

“Those twins.”

“What twins?” Stiles asks. I had planed on telling him about the visitors in the morning.

Tracey speaks “The alpha twins I met them last night.”

“Micheal inform Stiles about our guest.” I say as sitting on the bed “Why were you yelling?”

“I was telling them to wake up,” She pulls her knees closer to herself. “It was their dream but I was in it. How was I in another persons dream?”

Lying isn't something I do often “I don't know. We'll talk to Deaton tomorrow after school okay.”

She nods still feeling fear “Where they were before it was a bad place.”

“Shhhh,” I rock her back and forth “Don't think about that.”

“You're a good liar,” Stiles tells me as close her door.

Sighing look at the man that most would call a boy he deserves the truth. “You have it in you to. Deaton calls it a spark, you're both tuned to the supernatural but not a part of it. However if I did bite you it would take the spark and make you into a supernatural being.”

“My sister just stole a dream,” I never knew it was possible to yell and whisper at the same time. “What kind of creature can do that?

“I believe that your sister was at birth to a supernatural being its rare but humans can give birth to supernatural being.”

“What supernatural being would my sister be?” He asks as I open the door they should be here soon.

“She is an Empath a rare type of person.”

“What the hell is an Empath and why are we outside?”

Sitting on the swing “Tracey can sense the emotions of other people and animals to its why she took to me as a wolf and a person. She's strong tapping into a dream like she did tonight it takes strength.”

He cocks an eyebrow “My sister strong? She can't lift her own weight.”

“She draws her strength from the people around her their love gives her power. It's why her abilities were so weak when she only had you. With all of us she is powerful.”

“What can she do?”

He's worried “She will sense the emotions of those around her what they are feeling and if she touches them she could see through their eyes.”

“The twins.”

“They are alphas with a lot of pain she felt it and when they had their nightmare she highjacked it.”

“Is she alright?” He isn't alone I didn't think we would be, his brother is with him of course.

“She is,” I tell them.

They both say it at the same time “Good.”

“This is Stiles her older brother.”

“We came to see if she's alright?”

“She is,” I tell them.

“Can we...” Ethan might be the mouthpiece but he isn't uses to asking for something.

“Tomorrow,” Stiles says before I speak. “My sister has had a long night already. You can come back tomorrow. She'll be waiting for you.”

“How do you know? Are you one too?”

He shakes his head “I'm her brother I know her better than anyone. She'll want to talk to you.”

_-_-_

They meet me after school I'm on the porch waiting for them I draw that scene from last night. It wasn't just the dream I stole from them it was the feelings too, the hollow feeling of an empty stomach, the fear of the man with red eyes. I had felt fear with my father and when Peter took me. Each of those times my fear was muted I knew Stiles would protect me. This was different I knew in my bones that no one was coming to save me.

“Tracey?”

I smile at them “I knew you would come.”

“How did you...” Ethan looks at me with red eyes. “Your human how did you get in our dream?”

“I don't know I just did but it wasn't a dream it was memory wasn't it?”

“Yeah,” Aiden says looking down.

Turning my sketch book so they can see “Who is this guy.”

“We killed him?”

“That doesn't scare me Talia killed Peter because he was bad like this guy.”

Aiden sits on the swing with me I hand him the drawing “He was a monster. Did your mother tell you how we shift?”

“She did.”

“We can't control it yet it happens when we get mad or scared.” Ethan says his voice on the edge of anger. “He thought that if he were hungry enough it would cause us to shift.”

That was horrible “I saw that but what happen after.”

“I'm not sure,” Ethan says.

“Talia says she doesn't know but she's lying,” I say pulling on my gloves.

“How do you know?”

“I use to lie a lot before I came here.”

They nod “It's easy to lie to humans.”

“Because they don't see.”

“Will we do this to you again?”

“It's a two way street,” That much I knew that while I saw their nightmare so they might see mine one night. “You might see me next.”

“You?”

“I wasn't always here with Talia and the Hales. My Father he blamed me for my Mom's death. He hated me and would have hurt me but Stiles protected me all from the time I was little to now.”

“It's what big brothers do,” Ethan says.

There is still a lot about the supernatural that I don't know but what I do know is that these two twins will help me someway somehow.

“Um...would you like to stay for dinner?” I ask them as they stand I don't see a car or hear one coming. They walked from the woods to the house and we've been talking for an hour.

They look at each other “Sure if it's okay with your alpha.”

“Let's ask her,” I say standing.

I enter the house they stay on the porch “You can come in.”

They step in taking off their jackets “This place smells different.”

“It's the smell of a family,” Talia says coming down the stairs.

They freeze looking at her “Hello.”

She smiles at them “Talia can Ethan and Aiden stay for dinner?”

“Of course.”

_-_-_

“Hi Stiles,” Tracey says happily as I enter the room

They are here, I knew they would be but see them helping my sister to set the table its odd and I distrust them.

Tracey hands me a plate “Be nice I invited them.”

“Okay.” I could never say no to her and won't start now I just won't like it. They didn't even deserve the mental dislike I had for them.

“Good now introduce yourself.”

I look at them they are thin for wolves, cautious too I see them checking for all the exists being hyperaweare of where they are. It's a mirror of how I use to be, sometimes I still check. They are also together never more than two feet apart from the other, was I like that too?

“I'm Stiles,” I hold out my hand.

“Ethan,”One of them says holding out his right hand.

“Aiden,” The other says holding out his left hand.

“Don't worry about him,”Tracey said firmly “He just doesn't trust easily.”

“How does she know that?”

I breath out “You know its Beacon Hills so she could have a fairy on her shoulder tell her all this.”

We all sit down Tracey chats with Cora about cheerleading, Issac and Micheal are talking about football, Aiden who is eating without chewing his brother mirrors his moves. I look to my left Talia is looking at them sadly, just when you think you've seen it all. All the horror that She'd seen with Issac as a little kid then there is us just trying to survive and now these two

“Does it ever get to you the cruelty of other people?”

“Edmund Berk once said: All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. I saw you and your sister, I saw Isaac, and Deucalion saw them we did something and in this world that's all you can do.”

After dinner the twins get up to help clear the table “Don't,” Tracey said “You helped set up Cora and Issac have this. Come I want to show you my paintings.”

I want to follow “Leave them be.”

“But?”

“Stiles they'll be good for each other, now go help Cora.”

“But it's not even my turn.”

She's taken back “Now you're starting to sound like a real teenager.”

Cora washes I dry “What are they saying?”

“I'm not telling.”

Damn it my sister was alone with these two “I'll give full rights to the radio till the end of the year.”

“Nooooo,” Isaac said with a whine.

She smiles “Tracey is telling them about her paintings.”

“That's it?”

“They are talking about school,” she frowns. “They've never been to school.” That is sad when I knew perfectly well that whatever home life they had was terrible. “Tracey is asking what they did all day and-”

“And it's none of your business,” Michael says from the door. “Bedrooms now all of you.”

“Yes sir,” we run up the stairs.

My room was next to Tracey's I press my head against the walls.

“Is this your mom?” A muffled voice asks Ethan he is the mouthpiece of the duo.

Tracey I can barely hear “Yeah, Stiles gave it me.”

“He doesn't like us too much does he?”

There is a pause “His job for a long time was to protect me, from our father and the people who would take us away. Now that we're here he doesn't need to do that well not like he did before it scares him. I feel guilty about that too his whole life has been keeping me safe. That I never could save him.”

That's not true she did save me every day by living and being here a little piece of Mom that I loved. She also run that day Dad beat me so bad only I knew what really happen that day I would take it to my grave. Why Dad got so drunk that he wrecked his car. I would tell her one day when she was older and could handle it.

Press again I hear “So are you going to paint this room?”

“We'll see,” is her answer “There this hearing Friday and if we stay then I'll paint in here but no before.”

_-_-_

I shouldn't go to sleep thinking about dying it leads to bad dreams like this one that always wakes me in my cold sweat. I was in Tracey's room she looks scared he says he's always drunk and I feel the pain. Tracey on the bed stilling even when I tell her to run she doesn't. He keeps hitting me I watch his hands each time they come up there is more blood me blood. His knees dig into my chest breaking the ribs it adds to the pain making my body go limp.

“Dad?” I moan.

“Why do you protect her? She killed Claudia,” He rises me up but I can't hold my head up. It's all too much living, lying, being the parent when I was suppose to be the kid. My body was getting lighter. I feel myself rise like I can see it all the room my sister crying on the bed. Then I rise up past our house to the roof, Beacon Hills looks so beautiful then I go higher till I see the surrounding woods. The silver ribbons of roads.

Then when I feel like I can touch the sky I get pulled back to the ground, back to my room. An EMT is giving me CPR breaking more ribs but I return to my body I look around Tracey is crying I hear.

“Trace?”

“You died please wake-up I want to wake-up.” She is highjacking my nightmare “Wake-up.”


	30. Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She nods “It's fine at home but at school it gives me headache like I'm in a room of perfume sometimes I feel like I might be sick from it all.”  
> “You never told me that,” I say looking at my daughter.  
> “I thought it would go away it only happens at school.”  
> Deaton takes small jar of what looks like tea leafs off a shelf “This Feverfew humans use it as an herbal remedy for headaches for an Empath I will help to block all the feelings. This is tea brew it will have a bitter taste so I would suggest mixing in honey. Drink one cup in the morning and you'll be fine during school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this long but I didn't know where to end it. Please comment I love feedback.

Friday it was here the court hearing on whether the Hales would be granted custody of us. I didn't a nightmare last night mostly because I couldn't sleep I was too nervous for anything. Stiles was able to sleep he, had no worry about the future neither did Talia or Michael. My new ability told me that the only person filled with worry last night was me.

“Tracey,” I look up at my brother.

He holds out his hand “It's time.”

“I know you're not nervous,” I say as we walk into the courtroom.

Squeezing my hand he smiles “You're being nervous enough for the both of us.”

We all sit on the benches, while Micheal and Talia sit at the little table in the front of the room. Derek and Laura sit with behind them and the rest of the pack, Cora, Isaac, Danny, Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia. They really should be in school but feeling them really feeling what their emotions are it helps me. Since there is another woman a social work on the other side of the room she has lots of files on her little table.

The bailiff speaks “Case 22373 the custody hearing of...” He can't pronounce Stiles real name “Um how the hell do you say this?”

I chuckle but try to hide it as a cough “Just call me Stiles.”

“The custody hearing of Stiles and Teresa Stilinski all rise for the honorable Judge Helena Myers.”

I stand still holding my brother I stand as the woman enters “You be seated.”

Sitting my stomach starts to sway like the pine trees in a storm “Don't be scared.”

“The matter of....”

“Stiles,” the bailiff says as the judge fails to read my name.

“Right Stiles and Teresa Stilinski removed from the home on October 2nd of this year. And placed temporally in the custody of Michael and Talia Hale.” She reads of a document. “Does the state have any reason as to why these children shouldn't remain in the care of the Hale's?”

“I do have one concern as the Hale's are a large family already do they have the resources to care for two more children?”

“Mrs. Hale do you have an answer for the state?”

Talia stands her Alphaness showing “Yes while I do have a large family my two oldest children don't live with my husband and I. I have a record of our finances right here your honor if you would like to see them.”

“I would.”

Talia gives the file to the bailiff who hands it over the judge. She reads over the document stopping she looks “Mr. Stilinski it has here you have a part time job is that correct?”

He stands “Yes, ma'am.”

“Does this affect your school work young man?”

“No it never did before we lived with Talia and Micheal.”

“Your honor I have to object. I hold in my names the report card of...Stiles and Teresa they both show a sharp decline.”

“I see that might have something to do with their father dying.” The judge says looking at another sheet of paper. “I would like to hear from the children themselves.” Stiles walks me to the judge I feel her concern for us and also a little pity.

She looks over another file its thick “This is your medical record Mr. Stilinski's .”

“Oh really I thought it would be bigger than that.”

“We could look over documents all day young men but the question is do you want to live with Michael and Talia?”

“Yes,” I say a little too loudly.

“Miss Stilinski could you tell me why?”

Turning to look at Talia and the family that I now “They love us your honor and care about us. I...never had a family before them just my Brother and now do and the thought of being taken away makes me sick.”

The woman nods “Do you feel the same way young man?”

“Yes,” Stiles didn't just have a family because of them he had a life now not needed to worry about me. “I had family but when our mother died it tore us apart our Dad...he never was the same. With them I feel like I'm part of a family again not just a brother but a son too. I love them all and they by some miracle they love us.”

“You may sit back.”

“As a judge I have a duty to do wants right by these two children. So, it is the decision of the court to grant full custody of Stiles and Tracey Stilinski's to Michael and Talia Hale.”

This is great “We get to stay.”

Talia makes it out of the courtroom then pull into a giant hug “We love you too.”

“That,” I say in a wheeze “But I can't breath.”

“Come on,” Cora pulls us to the door “I'm hungry.”

“So,” Peaking around Stiles to Talia. “Will you tell me what I am now? I know you're lying I can feel it.”

“After lunch we'll go see Deaton, he knows more about you than I do.”

This would a challenge for her she's had human children and were-children but never a child like me. I feel better now I feel my own happiness and something else its a strange feeling guilt and happiness. “They're here!”

“Tracey,” Stiles calls.

“You came,” I say hugging the twins. They stay still I know the feeling “It's called a hug.”

“We know,” Ethan says.

I smile Aiden “I get to stay.”

“I can tell,” Aiden says he feels happy for me but confused too.

“I'm glad you're here.” It was strange or stranger but if I focused on them I could feel their emotions. Right now they are happy for me, happy to be here, happy to alive. I think that's why I liked them so much. We both came from a bad place that would have died if we weren't found by our pack. They would be dead right now and I would've been dead in a few years. When my brother left for college.

“Where else would we be?” Aiden says leaning back on the stone steps “School?”

_-_-_

This was becoming a site all to familiar Deucalion's twins with my sister all of them laughing “Hello.”

They stand instantly “Hi”

Tracey cuts her eyes at me “Be nice.”

“I...” I shut my mouth the reason I disliked the twins was because they gave her nightmares. But, did too this dream highjacking she needed to learn control before saw something truly bad. There are things that I never meant to tell her my near death experience was one of them.

“Ethan, Aiden,” Talia greets them warmly. “Shouldn't you be in school.”

They smile “No.”

“That would be bad is you two broke a teacher or something.” Tracey says as Micheal puts his around her protectively.

Issac smile “That wouldn't too terrible I mean if it was the right teacher.”

“These boy's are our guest in our territory,” Talia says in her motherly tone. “We do not get guests to murder your chemistry teacher.”

“Fine,” He sighs,

“About you guys could just scare him a little,” Scott asks.

“Um...”

“Don't worry,” Tracey tells them. “They don't mean it and you don't have to murder anyone.”

“We just wanted to see if it all worked out for you,” One the twins says I think this one is Aiden.

She nods “It did.”

The minute we're at the restaurant I ask “How did you know about them waiting and why are hanging out with them?”

She sips her soda “I just felt them, I don't know how to explain it but I feel them like I feel you.”

Talia drops her spoon “You can feel them?”

“Yep.”

Derek looks at me then at my sister “What do you feel?”

“Lots of sadness and guilt, but also happiness.” She looks at her plate “They feel terrible about what they did but before they were miserable. Now they're happy like us.”

“Tracey dear which one do you feel?”

She doesn't look at me or anyone “Aiden. Is that bad?”

“No,” Talia. “We'll talk to Deaton about it after lunch. Now go on and eat.”

It was buffet place that we went to while everyone goes to fill their plates I stay seated with Talia. “You know what's going on this is more then an Empath thing.”

“No its a perfectly normal part of Empathy. To feel what your lover is feeling.”

“Lover?” No my sister is a child “She just a kid Talia she not old enough for _R_ rated movies let alone a lover.”

“Of course but the connection is there they both feel it.”

“I'll give him something to feel,” I say. The idea of wolves bane arrows in his private parts makes me happy.

“You can't do anything,” The alpha tells me. “There are few universal laws in the world supernatural beings. Two of them really: One is to never expose yourself or anyone to humanity at large. Two you never cause pain or kill a person's mate intentionally.”

Mate, the word makes me feel sick “She's too young. What the hell is he thinking?”

“As far he knows Tracey is just a girl, a girl who is being nice to him and his brother for no reason at all. I think you know something about that since neither of you have met many nice people.”

“That is true,” I agree. I could count on one hand the number nice people that I met before I came here. So, does this happen often this Mate.”

“I don't know. It did happen to me and might happen to you or Tracey.”

“Me?”

The woman smiles “Why you and Derek of course. You have the same connection only you can't feel it like Tracey.”

“So, I'm Derek's mate?”

“You could be his mate we won't know till you get closer no knows for sure until they make love. That's the deepest connection there is when two become one.”

“What if it doesn't happen?”

“Then it doesn't happen I know many couples who didn't but they are happily married.”

“So happens now?”

“Well, you are sixteen perfectly ready to have a physical relationship. Tracey, is ten she years form a relationship.”

“Okay,” I take my plate as they all come back to sit down. This is weird I have a guy I like that I could possibility mate with. While my sister is an Empath who can feel everything even her own mate. Which, is a werewolf with a dark and dangerous past who is six years older than her. I know this better than getting the crap beat out of me every other day but it's more complicated. Talia was wrong I did feel something when I was with Derek it was a good feeling.

Sitting back down Trace frowns at me “What's wrong”

“Nothing.”

“I can tell you're lying its my super power.”

_-_-_

“It's nice to meet you Tracey I'm Deaton?”

“Hi,” She says shyly.

I watch as he hands her a compass “This is mine I have a strong memory attached to it. If you can close your eyes and try to see the memory.”

She holds the metal circle in her arms, she closes her eyes concentrates then her eyes open. They are cloudy what she's seeing is very far away.

“Is she safe?”

“Of course the memory I have associated with this object is good.”

Breathing in a huge amount of air she looks at Deaton “This was your Father's. He gave it to you when you left home. So, you could find your back.”

“That's right,” He takes her hands “You are very special type of person.”

“I am?”

He nods “You are a Empath. That means you can feel what other people feel sometimes it will happen you touch them or something they own. It also works with animals. In time you will be able to influence other people make them feel what you want them to feel.”

“Was I always like this?”

“Yes, but you gain power from the emotions surrounding you. Bad feelings weaken you while good feeling give you power.”

“Like Peter Pan.”

He smiles “Yes. I can teach you to control it so that you don't feel everything or see everything when you touch an object. Is that how you've been feeling lately like you can feel everyone?”

She nods “It's fine at home but at school it gives me headache like I'm in a room of perfume sometimes I feel like I might be sick from it all.”

“You never told me that,” I say looking at my daughter.

“I thought it would go away it only happens at school.”

Deaton takes small jar of what looks like tea leafs off a shelf “This Feverfew humans use it as an herbal remedy for headaches for an Empath I will help to block all the feelings. This is tea brew it will have a bitter taste so I would suggest mixing in honey. Drink one cup in the morning and you'll be fine during school.”

“Thank you,” She says holding the jar “But how will this help me learn control?”

“You can come here every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday I will teach what I can.”

“Thank you,” She hugs him.

“You are very welcome, now I laid out some objects in my office they all have a happy memory attached to them why don't you practice looking at them.”

“Sure but what about my dreams?”

“Dream?”

She looks at me “Sometimes I dream other peoples dreams.”

His face falls for just second “That is called Dream-jacking that cannot be controlled I'm afraid. Just drink a cup of tea before bed and you won't do it anymore.”

“Dream-jacking.”

“Yes, it sounds cool but you have this power it your responsibility to use it wisely and not abuse it. Dream-jacking is bad for you and the person whose dream you steal. You see in dream we reveal our darkest secretes, you might not like what you see.”

“I know, I did with Deucalion twins it was bad.”

He nods “The objects are in my office try to see the memory's while I talk to Talia.”

Once she is gone the facade falls “What's wrong?”

“Dream-jacking is something only very powerful adult Emphaths can do. She too young her power should still be growing.”

“Could she be taking power from somewhere else? Is that even possible?”

“I was afraid this might happen but she is tapping into the power of the nematon.”

That is dangerous “Will it hurt her?”

“No, think of the nematon like a person. When a person needs to replenish themselves they sleep or have a good meal. The nematon feeds on a person's life source.”

“Blood?”

“The blood of an innocent.” He says plainly “It will replenish the nematon which will in return give Tracey greater power.”

“I won't do that?” I gave my blood to the nematon and so did Laura since I was grooming her to take my place but we are adults, werewolves with healing powers.

“You won't much a choice the more power she gets the less control she'll have. Think of Tracey like a car engine the nematon is gas the more gas the engine the faster the car will go. If it goes to fast then the engine could overheat. All that power could kill her if she doesn't feed it. It doesn't need to be a lot either a few drops on the full moon.”

He says it all wholeheartedly this is the only way. Still there is tone its not cold its the opposite full heat. As much I dislike this situation he seems to hate it the blood of the innocent has great power. It will connect Tracey to the nematon, having a child with that much power it could be dangerous.

“I don't like this.”

“Neither do I we have to do to its a matter of life and death.”

“How do we tell her?” I ask. Werewolves problems I can deal with but the nematon is a completely different animal. An animal with a mind all its own, I couldn't control it, Deaton kept it happy but he had no control over it either. It was too powerful for us, to old too listen.

That night after I give Tracey her tea I leave the house in Stiles in charge much to the disappointment of my daughter. Michael was working a night shift I had to speak with Deucalion about his beta and my little girl.

The alpha pack had been staying in the penthouse of an apartment building I knock on the door. Aiden answers the door “Um Hi.”

“Hello is Duke here?”

He nods “Yeah, um come in.”

“Thank you,” I say entering the room its large room the windows are wide letting in moonlight. A kitchen to the left of me still has the smell of dinner Kali and Ennis are on one of the many couches. She is reading, while he rubs her bare-feet her scent is one enjoyment.

“Talia,” Duke says coming from the bathroom his hair slightly wet “This is pleasant surprise.”

“We need to talk about my daughter and one of your alphas.”

“What?” Kali has her head towards us, Ennis standing, Ethan who was in one of the many rooms is now standing opposite to me.

“It seems that my new daughter is an Empath and she has connection with you,” I say looking at Aiden.

“Can I say anything right now that will result in me not getting my ass-kicked?”

Of course he would think that “I didn't come here to hurt you.”

“How about we talk in my office,” Duke offers since the tension is getting thick.

We enter the room and he starts apologizing “I swear I didn't do anything to your daughter.”

“I know but you must have felt it.”

Looking down at his shoes “Yeah, I just thought that she was being nice to me to us really.”

“Sit down.” He does without question.

“Are you sure?”

I nod “She dream-jacked them and then today she told me that she feels you.”

“That's where you two went the other night.”

“We didn't mean to hurt her,” Aiden says.

Kneeling down to Aiden “I'm not mad at you. You're a good person whose life has been full of bad experiences. You can be her friend but anything else will have to wait.”

He nods “I get that but um is her brother going to kill me now?”

“No I talked to him about it.”


	31. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So summer?”  
> “Yeah, summer.” I blush I have been going out with Derek for five mouths now I couldn't be blushing every time I see him.  
> He smiles taking a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table “Any big plans?”  
> “There might be something I want to do before school starts again.” I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Ever since Talia told me I might be Derek's mate I was fearful going too far and us not being connected like that. This was one instance where I envied my sister. She had years to wait for her mate and she would be sure of it while I was worrying right now.  
> “Anything I could help you with,” He asks biting into a pear.  
> “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there has been a time lapse it was January in the last chapter it is now May.

Summer the wonderful time of sleeping I sigh “Yeah right.”

“Good morning,” Tracey says as I enter the kitchen.

Inspecting her clothing I see an old t-shirt and a pair of cloth paints that have seen better days “Nice outfit.”

She sips her juice “It's the first day of summer in honor of that I'll be starting to paint my room. I ever drafted some help.”

“That's a nice word,” Cora says her clothes are paint stained and her hair is in long pony tail.

Cora? I was expecting a certain alpha to show-up “Good anyone else get drafted?”

“You, Derek and Aiden of course.”

There it was, the alpha pack had stayed all winter learning how to be pack when they were uses to giving orders and not taking. Ethan and Aiden had learned to shift together without being in pain. They might have left sooner if Ethan hadn't gotten involved in a relationship Danny. Ennis and Kali wanted to stay in their little honeymoon period. Deucalion wanted to stay because of Talia he still had feelings for her. Ethan wants to stay to be with Danny and Aiden because of Tracey.

It wasn't an unpleasant relationship that Aiden had with my sister more of brotherly bond right now. She noticed it too after a month of training she could tell that there was something different about him. I let Talia explain that and she knew basically that Aiden was more than a friend but boys in her noble opinion were still weird. It was no secret that I was very pleased with that statement.

Tracey has spent most of spring break repainting the room white then she outlined her bedroom in thick lines that made up an under universe. It would take days if not weeks to paint but she knew that already. Michael and I convinced her to wait till summer break. Now it was time to paint but first she had to move the furniture out.

“Somebody order boxes,” Derek said entering kitchen with large squares of cardboard and a tape gun.

“I did.”

“Good morning,” I say kissing him.

“Gross,” Tracey says taking the boxes upstairs.

“Hi,” he says.

“So how did she draft you into this?”

He smiles “She told me you would be helping.”

“And Cora?”

“Cora is a sucker a certain pair of honey eyes,” Cora says about herself.

I sit down to eat breakfast while Tracey starts to put all her stuff in boxes. That was lot these days. Between sketchbooks, canvas and paints that would be two boxes at least. Then books she had a nice little library going that was because of Aiden, he was adventurous but surprisingly he was a reader. They could read and write but with no formal school they were mostly left to their own devices. Ethan is book smart, while Aiden was more of go out and do it type person.

“So summer?”

“Yeah, summer.” I blush I have been going out with Derek for five mouths now I couldn't be blushing every time I see him.

He smiles taking a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table “Any big plans?”

“There might be something I want to do before school starts again.” I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Ever since Talia told me I might be Derek's mate I was fearful going too far and us not being connected like that. This was one instance where I envied my sister. She had years to wait for her mate and she would be sure of it while I was worrying right now.

“Anything I could help you with,” He asks biting into a pear.

“Maybe.”

He sighs “Tracey wants me.”

Werewolf hearing, my other dilemma was the bite. Talia offered to bite me after the hearing. I was part of this pack but I was still human the only human in this house sometimes I thought that made me less.

“You're not,” Tracey says from the stairs.

“What did I say about using your Empath powers on me?”

She frowns “I wasn't using my powers you are easy to read.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you think that being human makes you weak.” It's not a question it's how I feel, damn Empath skills. “You're not weak. Stiles you are the strongest person I know all those years of taking hits for me. You're not weak.”

“Thanks Trace,” I hug her close.

_-_-_

The full moon is tomorrow “I hate this.”

“I'm not a fan of it either,” Michael said from the doorway of my office.

“She just a child an innocent child.” With innocent blood that would be given to the nematon to keep her safe. Her power is stable now she getting good at telling blocking out most emotions and the tea keeps her from Dream-jacking. But, every full moon I would take her to the large tree and give some of her blood to it. I'll have to tell Stiles soon before he figures it out or worse catches us in the act. If the latter happens I will be happy that he isn't a wolf.

“If he does fine out you'll be glad he doesn't have claws.”

Of course I had offered the bite to Stiles to make him a wolf but he said no. I didn't fault him for saying no. Still if I did bite him he would be a powerful wolf, he might even be able to shift fully and become a wolf like me.

“If you are trying to make me feel better about this it's not working.”

“Sorry but I don't like lying to the boy he's part of our family and family doesn't lie to each other.” Those are my words I told them to Issac when I told him about us being werewolves.

I sigh “I know but how I tell him in a way that he won't hate me for.”

“Don't tell him,” Michael say. “Let her tell him you know she wants to.”

“I am aware that but she just a child.”

His eyes narrow “You don't have many options here.”

“Thank you and I love you but Michael please get out.”

“I love you too.”

He's right my only options are to let Tracey tell him in which case he might not go to crazy or I could let this continue and he would fine out. Then he would hate us because this is a betrayal of his trust.

_-_-_

“Thank you all so very much for your help there's food downstairs,” I say as I survey my room. My easel and canvas was in the basement since that was the coolest place for them. The rest of my furniture was pushed to the middle of the room covered by a thick plastic tarp. I also had a few boxes of books it only been six months with my new family but I had a lot of stuff now.

“Here you go,” Aiden sets a sandwich a tray down on the floor. Three sandwiches, a small mountain of chips and a large pickle. “I thought you might like some lunch,” He hands me a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” I say. Under the sea I loved the ocean it was a whole world and people only saw a small part of it.

“So how long will this take?”

I munch on my pickle “I'm not sure it might take week or two.”

“Whose bed are you stealing?”

I giggle “I'll be sleeping on the couch it not bad I've had worse.”

“Me too.”

“Are you going to paint this all yourself?”

“I think so I mean I already outlined it so its just a big coloring book but Stiles can't draw a tree. And I know how I want it done, you can watch me if you want.”

Talia had told me how Aiden and I were connected, I knew that but it was more than that. One day in the very distant future if I wanted he could be my boyfriend like but right now he was just my friend. He's my special friend we can talk for the whole afternoon. We did that once it was spring break I was staying up late drawing all this and he came in through my window.

“I would like that.”

Biting my sandwiched I nod “I always wanted to paint my room.”

“Your Dad never let you?”

“No.”

“Where did you see this,” He asks his hands guesting to the walls.

“Internet mostly,” I take a folder from my paintbox. “I printed these to help with colors.”

“You're going to paint that.”

Nodding I look up “Yep I even the ceiling.”

“How did you do that?”

“I was on Micheal's shoulders.”

He turns his head what is it?”

“That's what the surface of water looks like when you're under it.”

“I don't see it.”

I smile “You will. Hey Aiden can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

Cutting my eyes at him “Fine what is it?”

“What happen to your parents?” I shouldn't ask I regret it the minute the words come out “Sorry I shouldn't have asked.”

He waves me off “They died when Ethan and I were eight. We had to go live with our uncle after that.”

I don't ask how I do ask “Was he the man from the dream?”

“No,” He swallows “Our uncle was human a gambler and he owed money to the loan shark. He was the one in the dream.”

“He gave you away?” My Dad never did that, maybe it was better to invisible than to be given to a strange to person.

“It was that or death. He said he would come back for us when he got enough money but he never did.”

“What where parents like?”

“They were kinda like Michael and Talia. My dad was Italian he had this dark hair that was so soft. Like yours,” He runs his finger through my hair. “We looked like our Mom.”

Its getting too sad in here I hop up to turn on the radio it was battery powered and holding the tarp down. “It's time to go to work,” I tell him pulling my hair into a bun. “If you want to stay but take the tray back to the kitchen.”

He salutes me “Yes ma'am.”

_-_-_

I go to answer the door “Hello?”

“Hi,” It's Kali the barefoot alpha and Ethan.

“We're here for Aiden?”

Is it that late already I look at my watch it nearly nine “Of course come in.”

“Where is everybody?” The woman ask its silent.

“Umm...” listening I hear the seven heartbeats of my husband, my children and Aiden. “They're watching Tracey paint.”

We all climb the steps of to her room sitting in little line is my family. Aiden was watching her first, then Cora drifted, Isaac followed soon after. I told Michael to check on her and he never came back. Stiles came home from work at six and I hadn't seen him since.

“That little girl did all this?” Ethan ask as we just look from the door. The white room was slowly being changed it's like the walls were bleeding hues of blue and gray. While the heavy lines still showed were a reef and ancient ruins would go. Many unpainted fish dotted the blueness.

“Yes,” I say. My voice snaps them out of ever spell they were in.

“Ethan what you doing here?”

The young alpha looks at his brother “What am I doing here its almost nine you weren't answering your phone.”

Cora checks her phone “Forty-four missed texts.”

Isaac does the same “Scott thinks I'm dead.”

Tracey blinks a couple times then looks at her audience “How long have they been here?”

“I would guess a while.” Kali says walking around the room “You did all this”

“I did.” Of course she did, she has paint on both cheeks her hands are a mess the worn clothes are stained in various shades of blue. There is even a line of gray on her forehead where she wiped sweat away.

“This going on twitter,” Cora says taking a picture of Tracey a brush in her hand.

It's late not that they have a bed time now “Sweetheart why don't you get a shower.”

“Okay, I feel hungry what's for dinner.”

“Pizza I'll order while you're in the shower,” I'm in awe I think we all are.

They look around taking in the room its a long way from done but in a few hours she has changed it completely. I knew that she was talented but this is something that I didn't think about.

Kali looks around the room “I'm starting to think that being an Empath is just a footnote for your daughter.

“People would pay lots of money for something like this.”

“No kidding,” Cora says from her phone. “Allison just texted me she said we could sell tickets.”

I had seen some of the best artwork in the world, while this was amateur work for certain it was good. Most people would kill for this kind of talent.


	32. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I groan “Fine but Jackson can cleanup after him.”  
> “Jackson is not Scott's Mom.” The blonde wolf says entering my kitchen.  
> Smiling “No but I am your alpha and he is your brother so your cleanup after up after him.”  
> Scott smiles as Jackson says “Dude you're wearing a bub the whole night.”  
> “We leave in ten minutes,” I call up stairs.  
> They all come down Cora takes note of Hersey bars and gram-crackers “No no way not after last time.”  
> “What happen last time,” Tracey asks innocently.  
> “We do not speak of it,” Isaac says.

“Did you pack bug spray?”

“Yes, Talia.”

“What about socks it can get cool at night,” I say.

Tracey take's an extra pair of socks from her dresser the room is almost done “How are we going to get away from Stiles?”

“He'll be asleep with Isaac.”

“What about me?”

“Say you have to pee. Cora won't go with you no mountain lion would come within to miles of our camp.”

“Why can't we camp in the backyard its big enough.”

Smiling “You'll see now don't forget your canteen.”

“I don't have a canteen.”

I put it on the floor “It's for a child clip on your bag.”

She picks up the metal looking it over its been used “C.A.H”

“Ann, its Cora's middle name.”

“Thanks.”

She is being very chipper about this, maybe she was even happy about camping just not happy about tonight. I was even less pleased about this it, I read everything I could about blood sacrifice. They were mostly practiced by the Druids and South American tribes the Aztecs and Inca. Druids would rarely kill a person only when times were really bad if was the latter that had a all or nothing policy on sacrifice.

Still I found once an offering was made only the deflowering or the death of the sacrifice could break the hold. I wasn't going to kill her and I certainly wasn't going to have her make love. So, tonight I would take her to the old oak give it her blood for and have her safe for another month. It was right about now that I wish I hadn't stopped Peter from cutting it down all those years ago.

Knocking on Stiles door “Enter.”

He is packing in an efficient manner similar to his sister “How's it coming almost done.”

“You're not weak,” I tell him.

He looks up “What?”

“Not taking the bite doesn't make you weak it makes you brave.”

“Thank you,” The young man says smiling slightly.

“Did you pack bug spray? Mosquitoes can be pretty bad out there.”

“Yes, and I packed extra socks.”

“Good.”

Walking to my room I find Michael has us packed and ready. Cora is done packing, Isaac finished packing last night. Scott and Jackson are on the way. Allison, Lydia and Danny are checking on the food. We had about three coolers packed full of food and water.

“How are we on food?”

“Good,” Danny says counting hot dogs “Scott is bringing the s'mores fixing.”

I groan “Fine but Jackson can cleanup after him.”

“Jackson is not Scott's Mom.” The blonde wolf says entering my kitchen.

Smiling “No but I am your alpha and he is your brother so your cleanup after up after him.”

Scott smiles as Jackson says “Dude you're wearing a bub the whole night.”

“We leave in ten minutes,” I call up stairs.

They all come down Cora takes note of Hersey bars and gram-crackers “No no way not after last time.”

“What happen last time,” Tracey asks innocently.

“We do not speak of it,” Isaac says.

Tracey smiles “Come its a long hike.”

“Well, you know what a s'more is right?”

“Yes. Cracker, chocolate and marshmallow very good and if I had to guess very messy. ”

“Basically,” I was surprised.

She rolls her eyes “We did live under a rock.”

Michael rises his hand “Sorry.”

_-_-_

“Okay so what happen?”

“You that in order to make a s'more you break the cracker in half right?”

I nod “Yeah.”

We were hiking to the campsite I was behind Isaac and Cora they were carrying a cooler. Behind me is Scott and Jackson carrying another cooler. Allison and Lydia were walking on either side of me. Derek and Laura called the Derek are carrying the last cooler. Stiles is talking with Danny about something that makes Derek laugh and Laura to go _Oh my_ God. Talia is leading us to the camp site, Michael is walking with her.

“Well, Jackson bet Scott to use the whole cracker making a huge s'more.”

“I won the bet it was awesome too.” Scott tells me smiling while everyone else shakes their heads.

“It was so awesome that he ate five of them,” Danny says.

“So don't werewolves have cast iron stomachs?”

“Something like that,” Jackson says. “Well after we ate we all went for a run.”

“Which turned into a race,” Lydia says nodding her head.

“I won that too,” Scott tells me.

“Okay so your crazy and Jackson doesn't like to lose.”

“That's it Jackson doesn't like to lose so after the race they get into a fight.” Danny says from behind me.

Jackson defends himself “It was just one hit.”

“In my gut.” Scott call say loudly.

The piece fall into place “He blow chunks didn't he?”

“Yes,” Jackson says “But it wasn't that he just vomited it was who he did on.”

I look at Allison “Not me.”

Turning “He wouldn't be alive right now if he vomited on me.” Lydia says. I believe it to the strawberry blond would have gotten Jackson to murder him.

“It wasn't Talia was it?”

“No it was me,” Isaac says.

“Did it wash out.”

He shakes his head no “By the time I we got back I had dry vomit and leafs all suck in my hair. So, Danny had to shave it all off. It took two months for it to grow back.”

“Oh poor baby,” My hair wasn't even back to half it original length and it had been eight months.

An hour walk leads us to a clearing its thirty feet in almost perfect circle “Finally.” Lydia says putting her heavy pack down. I was happy to have my heavy pack off my shoulder. Scott offered to take it but I said no, no one else needed help and I would only get stronger or die I was hoping for stronger.

“So, this is camping?”

They all laugh but Derek speaks “No camping is pitching tents and gathering firewood.”

“Right,” He helps me stand.

“So, which will it be pitching tents or gathering firewood?”

I look at the woman “I will not leave this clearing.”

“Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and firewood stay within a mile of the camp.”

“Be careful.” I call as they walk into the woods again.

“We will,” Isaac says waving his hand.

Its night all the wolves are back from their run and we're all together by the fire Jackson is singing a song about love to Lydia while Michael plays the guitar. Talia is leaning against him. Cora is passing out metal rods for roasting hot dogs and later marshmallows, Isaac is in the food tent actually getting the food.

“So how do you like camping now?” Danny asks smiling. I'm leaning on Stiles who has his arm around Derek's shoulder the fire is warm and the sound of the outside is sweet.

“I could get used to it.”

“So,” Isaac says handing me a bun. “How do you like your hot dogs?”

“I don't know.” I never had a hot dog roasted over a fire, Stiles says they aren't healthy but when he does make them it was boiled.

He feels sad even though he is smiling “Well, we'll have to fix that.” Holding the rod over the fire the flames lick the food. It starts to darken then just before it turns black he takes it off the fire.

“One hotdog cooked to perfection.”

“Boooooo,” Scott calls from across the fire his hot dog is black.

I blow on then take a bit “It's great.” It's almost like I can taste the fire maybe I am. Turns out I like my hot dogs partly blacked like Cora and I eat three of them. Prompting Scott to ask.

“Does this mean you don't want a super-s'more?”

A chorus of No come from everyone “I'll just take a normal one.”

“Okay,” Danny puts two of the fluffy white things on the rods.

I break the gram cracker in half like I've seen on TV then take the chocolate bar breaking it too. Scott holds them over the fire till they are both on fire and black not the least bit appealing.

“Trust me,” He say twisting them till they are out.

I put my crackers on either side I push down making a little sandwiched type thing “It smells good.”

They all look at me even Stiles, he had been camping before “Just bite it.” It tastes heavenly, the honey of the cracker in case the sweet taste of the chocolate and marshmallow. I eat the whole thing in two bites “Can I have another one?”

“Sure,” Talia says. I know she'll say that because tonight is the night that I will have to give my blood.

_-_-_

Talia isn't like most adults when it comes to sleeping arrangements I was very grateful about that too. She of course had a tent with Michael, Laura had a tent of her own Isaac sleeping outside. He had a fear of closed in spaces, it was leftover from before he was a Hale. Tracey saw it a few months ago, she had forgotten to drink her tea and dream-jacked him.

Cora and Tracey had a tent to themselves which I was just fine who better to share a tent with than a werewolf. I would have shared the tent with her but I had been claimed by Derek. Danny had wired looking tent that looked more like glorified hammock hanging between two trees but he was already snoring so it must be good.

We had our own tent, it was nice and warm in here. I knew that I wouldn't need my sleeping bags. None of us would, the couples, Lydia was with Jackson and Scott had a cozy looking tent with Allison. Most parents wouldn't let that happen even if they did know they were all in physical relationships.

“Worried about a bed check?”

I settle in his arms “No.” There was something the dark clouds had come quickly hiding the stars. The sound of thunder in the distant sounds like a lullaby but deep in my core is a worry that I can't shake it.

“Then what's wrong.”

“I really don't know.” Here I was camping with shirtless werewolf in my tent. I should be ripping his pants off.

His kiss spends the fire across my body and the worry gets buried deep inside of me as I remove my own shirt. We move into laying position as his lips go down my chest causing my hips to roll. It's the full moon that's doing it to us both I feel it like a dull ache in my body and Derek well the moon calls him to run.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“I want this and,” I undo his pants freeing his trapped manhood “And want it to.”

Unzipping the tent he pulls me back inside “It's cold keep me warm.”

Warm? Our tent could be seen by satellites it was so hot. “I need to take a walk.” While making love to Derek I the storm moved closer causing me to worry again like this storm was trying to talk to me. I needed to follow it like Derek followed the moon I followed thunder.

It led me to the clearing of the great tree I heard the voice before I got to the clearing. Tracey and Talia talk in hushed tones that make nervous.

“No, I can't do this.” She says in a tired tone that is so unlike the alpha I've come to know that I peak from behind the tree. They are together Tracey is standing in front of the tree her arm out.

“You have to I can't have that power again it hurts.” Tracey speaks with confidence and determination. Did they switch body was that possible.

“Tracey I can't.” Talia is on her knees her crying.

“Okay,” She says putting her hand on her shoulder. Tracey looks at the tree does she sense me. Her face falls in a broken way that I haven't seen in a while reaching into her pocket she pulls out object.

The steel shines in the night-light that is enough for me to move “What the hell?”

Tracey looks at me “I wanted to tell you.”

“Trace,” she holds the knife to her hand as the lighting flashes across the sky. “Whatever you're doing stop.”

“No,” the knife slices her hand as walks to the tree.

Running I pull her to the ground “Get off.” she yells kicking me. “I have to do this.”

“No,” I pull her up her hand bloody reaching for the tree.

“Please I have too,” She cries.

“Why?”

“It gives me power but if I don't my blood it will give too much power it hurts me. Months ago its why I dream-jacked Isaac .”

Standing I look at it “This is Goddamn tree I could take it out with chainsaw.”

Talia speaks “You don't understand just go back.”

She's standing now while my sister is rooted in her spot “You've been doing this to her is that why she is tried after full moons? You've been bleeding her to a tree.”

The knife Tracey had is on the ground I pick it up “It's just a tree. Wood!” I stab the tree the knife stays stuck.

“What have you done?” Talia say's as the sky lights up.

It's loud like the creak of a whip and it consumes me a real fire this time from the sky. I fall down all the sounds fading as Tracey rush over to me “Stiles!” She looks over at the tree “No. You can't take him.”

The last thing I see my sister pressing her hand to the tree “You can't take him. I can't live without my brother so you better keep him alive. Or I'll never give another drop of my blood I would die if he dies do you what that?”


	33. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiling weakly I take his hand as Derek goes to shower while I eat “I'm not eating my vegetables.” They were cauliflower steamed I had a dislike for them and only ate them when he made me. “I'm going to eat my jello first and Derek's.”  
> “Mmmmmm.”  
> I look at my brother “Stiles! Can you hear me?”  
> “Hoooooooo.”  
> “Oh my God.” I start to cry “Wake-up. Open your eyes.”  
> They are open the wide honey colored eyes that I had, that our Mom gave to us “Trace?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday America!!

I wake-up in front of the tree its still there but no Tracey or Talia “Hello?”

“Hello,” A voice from the past says coming from behind the tree she looks the same. “Stiles.”

“Mom?”

She shakes her head “I am called the nematon.”

“You're a tree?”

“Yes, but came to you I take the form of your mother. We are going to talk now and when we're done you can either wake-up or go with me to your mother.”

“I'm dead?”

“No, this is your mind. I've just taken control of it now I assure that your if fine.” This is too much I pinch myself, hit myself, yell but none of it works.

“Are you done?”

God it sounds just like her “What do you want to talk about?”

“I was dying when your sister came to me that first time in the fall I felt it. Her innocence is that can save me. It would keep me alive I just needed to find a way to get it.

My mind goes back to before I woke-up here “Power, Tracey said you gave her power.”

“When a sun dies it release all its power to the universe, I am the same way in my dying time I gave my power to your sister. It was wrong to give all that power she couldn't take it so the one called Talia brought her to me she willingly gave her blood to me.”

I saw her cut herself the blood was here she gave it the tree “So you have the power now.

My Mom smiles “It's more like I have the life force to use that power now.”

“But only if she keeps giving you blood?”

“Yes, well the blood of wolves sustained me but you and your sister are different.”

“Me?”

It scoffs “Yes, it's in you too the spark that was nurtured your sister into an Empath is in you. If you do choose to wake you'll be different not human.”

“A wolf?”

“No,” she leads me down a trail I know it well it leads to the Hale House. “You are something more rare than a wolf. You have lead a life of pain years of abuse of falling then rising again it changed what you can be.”

“So, umm let me get this straight in order to live you tricked my sister into giving you her blood. That's what Talia was doing til tonight when I caught them. And I said that you were just a tree.”

“Yes and you stabbed me to prove it so I sent a bolt of lighting to connect us and to punish you. I am more than a tree.”

“I am aware of that now.”

“Good.” She stops. Looking at the road I see the Hale House and the happy house of my childhood.

“Stiles you could go back to life or go to what you call heaven with your Mother.”

I had a life of pain years of hiding bruise lying, a childhood that was stolen from me I could go to heaven with Mom. But I also have Derek the man that is my mate we are connected now. It would wrong to leave him alone.

“I choose life.”

The nematon nods “Good, don't be mad a the alpha. She lacks the drive to do what is necessary something you and your sister do have. Your sister cut herself gave her blood while the alpha watched. In order to survive you have done things that other people couldn't do.”

“Now go you have a long walk.”

_-_-_

I knew this would happen that this secret would hurt Stiles because of it as gave my blood to the tree I told it that I would never this again if Stiles died. He was threatening the nematon it reacted. He was struck by lightning and had been in a coma in for the last three days. That's where I have been not even leaving his room, sitting here I say it again.

“Never again if he dies.”

His chest rises and falls there is life in him his brain is alive so is his heart. It did stop beating when he came to the hospital that first night but it came back. He was just asleep, I wanted him to wake-up.

“Why isn't he wake?”

“I don't know,” Derek says holding his hand. We both loved him I felt it they were bound together now. It is the bond that Mates share, Talia and Michael, Lydia and Jackson, Scott and Allison. They all have this bound I'll have it with Aiden when I grow-up.

“It's been three days,” I say taking his other hand. “Stiles, I need you wake-up. Please?”

Derek talks to “I don't you to leave me we just came together.”

Still he sleeps on while Melissa brings us food “You could use a shower.”

“I know,” we both say.

Stiles would laugh at that but he doesn't he just breaths in and out the IV's giving him nutrients. Would I give my blood to nematon for this? Of course I would he was here alive or close enough to it. It was probably due to years of only having my brother that made me need him.

Smiling I take his hand as Derek goes to shower while I eat “I'm not eating my vegetables.” They were cauliflower steamed I had a dislike for them and only ate them when he made me. “I'm going to eat my jello first and Derek's.”

“Mmmmmm.”

I look at my brother “Stiles! Can you hear me?”

“Hoooooooo.”

“Oh my God.” I start to cry “Wake-up. Open your eyes.”

They are open the wide honey colored eyes that I had, that our Mom gave to us “Trace?”

Nodding “Yeah. It's me. Melissa, Derek get in here.”

“Derek?”

The man comes out of the bathroom wearing pants and nothing else “Stiles.”

He looks at Derek smiles “Hi.”

“Stiles,” Melissa and a team of doctors come in checking him over as we get pushed out.

I hug the shirtless man “He's awake.”

“He's awake,” Derek echoes my words.

It takes two hours for the doctors to take blood and urine and even hair then we are allowed to see him.

We don't take turns, Derek hugs him on the left and I hold his right side “We're so worried about you.”

“Me? I feel fine.” He says smiling at us.

I show him my head “What do you remember?”

“Everything,” There is no bitterness in his tone or hate. His body isn't mad it more clam.

“Aren't you mad?”

“For lying to me yeah.”

“But what about...” This is so unlike my brother he should be filled hate for Talia and me.

He takes my hands “It's not just a tree I just a whole conversation with it and I chose to come back to you.” Turning his head to Derek “And to you.”

“I'm so extremely happy right now to have my brother back.”

“I know,” he says but there is pain in his voice.

Derek cocks his head “Your different now?”

“We both a spark in us and yours made you an Empath mine made me something different.”

So, he's a wolf not too that's great “A wolf no bite needed.”

“He's not a wolf,” Derek says stand up. He takes a step back his eyes glow yellow “Holy shit.”

I stand back to “What? What do you see?”

“It's all around him Trace is so beautiful.” Looking as hard as I can I don't see what he sees all I see is my brother who is alive and awake.

“Derek what is it?”

He smiles sitting down on the bed “Its an aura. Only certain creatures have them Kitsune and sirens have them. But you aren't a fox or a fish.”

_-_-_

“I don't know?” It's not what any of us want to hear but it is the truth.

“She, It, did tell me what I was just that I won't be a wolf. That my life made me something else.

“He's not an Empath like me.”

Using my wolf eyes its an aura beautiful like it a Kitsune not dark like a siren but I don't know of any other with an aura.

He shrugs his shoulders “I feel fine when can I leave?”

“Soon,” I tell him. After the doctors chalk this up as some kind of miracle he was struck by lightening three day's ago. Then he was in a coma til two hours ago I'm good but there are some things I can't do. They'll want him to stay the night a least.

“You're still a bad lair.” Stiles says not in an angry way. He's talking civilly because of Tracey but when they leave he'll yell. Turning to Tracey he commands “Go home sleep in a real bed and eat something that didn't come cafeteria.”

Tracey nods its easy to tell her do something “Okay.”

“No. I won't leave till Sties leave.” Mates, young mates especially will refuse to leave the other. Tracey looks at them over they are holding hands smiling I can't feel them like she can but I know that this is one fight I won't win.

“Talia don't make them separate it'll hurt them.”

“I would never.”

“Derek why don't you take Tracey to the car.”

He nods “Come on.”

“Go on,” I tell him.

He smiles “I'm not gonna yell at you. That lighting it connected me to the nematon I was talking with it this whole time. It told me things about you, Tracey and even myself I wish you had told me. We've lied to much in our lives, promise me that you won't lie again.”

“I promise.”

“Good, I would have yelled if I hadn't talked to it I would be so angry at you right now. I would take my sister and run far away.”

“I know and feel deeply ashamed but if you did talk to that tree then you know it will never let her go.”

“It said you're weak,” Stiles tells me.

I couldn't cut her “In some ways I am. Both of you can do what needs to be done because that's how you've lived.”

“I couldn't kill someone.”

Weakly I smile “There are things worse than death.”

“I hate hospitals. They're so loud and smell.”

“Now you sound like a wolf.” Derek says reentering the room.

“I should go we'll talk later,” I tell him as Derek rubs his back in a affectionate way that makes my heart swore. I was glad that they were mates they balanced each other the universe loves balance.

He asks the question again “Talia when will they let me out.”

“Day or two maybe.”

“This wasn't on my list of summer goals.”

“Trust me once we find out what you are you'll have plenty of summer goals.”

Derek smiles kissing his neck “Maybe something I can help you with.”

I leave them together but don't go home “Hey Talia.”

“Hello Scott. I believe Deaton has books for me?”

The beta nods “Right, how is he?”

“Good not freaking out yet but that is delayed reaction.”

Scott huffs “Yeah I remember.” That's true at first Scott and Jackson didn't believe it they thought it was rabies well Scott did. Jackson was sure he was going crazy and that first full moon. Well, Chris was worried about two newly turned werewolves running around. He set up non-lethal traps that had both of them hanging by their hands till I found them.

“He's not a wolf I hope these will help me.” I take the thick books they have detailed accounts of every creature that is known. Argent is searching his Beastiry hoping to find what Stiles is before something bad happens.

“So what does it look like?”

I took a picture before I left I send it to his phone “That's awesome.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“No,” He says in teenage ease “But it's cool.”

Tracey is sleeping in his bed like she has been for the past three days. Her room is unfinished still. The has a thin layer of dust, over the paintbrush, paints even the tarp covering the furniture. Now that Stiles was wake she would paint again the smell of musty water and drying paint would fill the house again. It felt so empty without her singing along with a song on her iPod. Without Stiles the whole house felt colder like he was the fire here. Maybe he was.

“Its going to be a long night,” I say opening the thick book.

“Talia its near midnight,” Michael says as turn the page Stiles isn't a saytr or nymph he's not a werewolves or a kanima or any of the other things I read about.

“He could be a Kitsune right?”

“No his aura isn't fox shaped its...” I don't know.”

Like Derek, Micheal rubs my shoulders “Come on you won't help anyone if you don't sleep.”


	34. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowing out the candle I turn to face “I hate you.”  
> He kisses my neck “No you don't.”  
> We were moving exploring each others bodies when I feel it, the flames inside me that burn when I'm here him. Derek is kissing my stomach going farther south when it happens as I climb higher the smell of smoke real smoke is in the air.  
> “Derek?” He looks up at his curtains which are on fire.  
> “Shit.” Running over to them he starts to pat out the flames. He gets the fire out only partly burning his hands but effectively ending our night.  
> “I'm so sorry,” I say pulling my pants back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is the revile of what I made Stiles I hope you like it.

Talia was right it was a whole two day before the doctors of Beacon Hill said my brother was the luckiest kid in the world and let him come home. He came home safe and had spent the last two days trying to find out what he was.

“I have to be something.”

“You're my brother,” I say layering filling in the orange for a clown fish family there are fifteen of them one for each member of my new family. “Can't that be enough?”

“What if I'm like a vampire or some kind of lizard person.”

“Or you could be the Abominable Snowman.”

“That's not helpful.”

Turn it smile at him “If you want helpful you go talk to Talia or Deaton or Chris they're the ones worried about what you are.”

“You aren't worried?”

I should be “No, I know you could never be anything bad.”

He scoffs looking around “Are you ever going to finish?”

“One day.”

Stiles goes back to thick volume, while I keep painting I just had to finish the these fish than I could do the ceiling. I missed my bed and waking up in my bed I said I would finish and so I was going to finish.

“Where is your other half?” I am of course talking about Derek.

“Working.”

He's getting frustrated “So when are getting married.”

“Not any time soon.”

“I know that you have to be eighteen but after that how long do you think?”

“Tracey drop it.”

Its fun to tease him “So, whose your best man going to be Scott?”

“Just stop talking about it,” He says his annoyance changes to frustration and something else. I shouldn't push it but some part of me said I should go on.

“Isaac? No he would be Derek's best man.”

“Tracey drop it.”

“Drop it like its hot.”

“Just shut-up,” He yells it at me.

I look down “Sorry.”

“Tracey you pants,” even as he says it I feel the flames lick up my leg. The scream is involuntary. I don't think I just do, taking off my pants the flames keep growing as I lean against the wall. Stiles pats the flames down as I try to breath normally it doesn't work too well.

“Tracey?” Talia say her face twisting. I'm not wearing pants Stiles is holding my pants but they are burnt.

“Stiles,” I move toward him but he pushes me away.

“Don't,” His voice is full of regret and sorrow. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Talia kneels down “Stiles look at me.”

He does he's crying “I'm sorry.”

“Your hands,” She examines them they look fine no burns. They aren't even red or swollen.

“It's fine,” He says.

That's wrong “They shouldn't be.”

I guess that's a no on the abominable snowman then because my brother isn't cold he's hot. What creatures can't be burned.

Quickly he stands looking at me “I'm sorry.”

I look out the window in my room Aiden is with me the rest of the pack is looking for Stiles. Aiden stayed with me because he's mine like Derek is Stiles.

Its been two hours no trace of him anywhere Cora was updating me. “Have you ever heard of someone who can create fire?”

“No,” He says looking up from the thick book. I was drawing to clam myself it wasn't working since I was drawing him. Stiles was fast now like a wolf but not like a wolf. The way the pack ran was downward so they could smell the ground also they used arms and legs for running He didn't his eyes were up his feet carrying him through the woods almost like he could fly.

“Are there flying creatures?”

“A few there is lizard thing it can have wings but that's only in it alpha form. There is raven thing that may have wings but only the very powerful ones.”

That's wrong “Stiles has an aura its brights, he can make his own fire, and he runs fast not like you like a bird .”

Aiden drops the book “I know what he is!”

“You do?”

He hands me the book I read over it quickly then run to the door “Come on we have to tell the others.”

“Come on get on my back.”

_-_-_

“He's not answering,” Derek says as we meet in the clearing we couldn't get a lock on his scent or hear his heart.

“We'll find him.”

“Talia,” My head snaps as Aiden comes into the clearing. Trace was on his back holding onto a book its old. “Aiden knows what Stiles is.”

I let the young alpha caught his breath “It's rare so rare that none of us thought of it.”

“What?” Derek is worried about his mate, it makes him inpatient.

“He's a Phoenix,” The boy says.

Laura says it “No no way they're gone from this world hunted to extinction before the time of Christ.”

“Just listen it fits,” Tracey says opening the thick book. “The rarest of all know supernatural creatures because the phoenix is made from death. A person who lived a life of pain and sorrow will sleep for three days then will be reborn if they have a pure heart. Like the wolf a phoenix will be stronger than a human but will not feel the pull of the moon. This creature will have control over fire, when see with the eyes of a wolf the phoenix will be covered in a fiery aura that protects it from all man made weapons. The only know way to kill a phoenix is to cut into piece and spread its parts across the globe.”

“It's impossible.”

“Is it?” Stiles has pure heart that much any person could see and had not spent his life in pain to spare his sister. Only some pure of heart would do that. I was right he had a spark it and it ignites making him something that I even I was in awe of.

“That's great but how do we find him?”

Tracey looks up “Think like a bird not a wolf.”

She was right of course I find him in a tree the tallest one where I caught his scent the last time. I'm a wolf I'm meant to be on the ground to smell the forest floor not be up high.

Stiles is he looks right at home standing on a branch looking out at the world “Is she okay?”

“She's fine you never could hurt her.”

His eyes are full of regret and guilt “What if I'm bad like Peter? What if it's better if I just jump now?”

“Son, look at me,” He does. “Stiles I promise you that you are good this thing that you are it would only happen to who has a pure heart. Please come down with me and Tracey call tell you what you are.”

“Tracey is here?”

Nodding “Aiden brought her they know what you are. Come down we'll figure this out together.”

“Why are you here I could have burned your house to the ground?”

“I don't care about that your a part of this family and family's help each other.”

Tracey gets to him first “We figured it out.”

He hugs her close “I knew you would.”

Derek is next “You don't ever do that again.” They holding each other “I was so worried I thought you were going to hurt yourself. Stiles I don't know how would get thought this life without you.”

Stiles take his face in his hands “You won't have to.”

A phoenix, it makes sense that a rare person would be a rare creature but this I don't know how to train him. Tracey appears next to me “You won't sleep tonight if your worried about tomorrow.”

“That's nice where did you read that?”

“ Fortune cookie.”

I hug her to my side “How is he?”

“Scared. I think we're all scared this is a new world for all of us but we're happy too.”

I kiss the top of her head “Let's go home.”

_-_-_

Holding my hand over a candle it doesn't hurt it feels nice like I was holding a warm cup of coffee. Derek is watching me he hasn't left my side since they found me. I was even given permission to have a sleepover “Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Good.”

I was in Derek's apartment “I don't think fire can hurt me.”

His hands are on my waist and the candle burns higher “Did you do that.”

“You touched me and I felt good.”

The flame keeps going higher as Derek goes lower “Part of you must be feeling really good.”

Blowing out the candle I turn to face “I hate you.”

He kisses my neck “No you don't.”

We were moving exploring each others bodies when I feel it, the flames inside me that burn when I'm here him. Derek is kissing my stomach going farther south when it happens as I climb higher the smell of smoke real smoke is in the air.

“Derek?” He looks up at his curtains which are on fire.

“Shit.” Running over to them he starts to pat out the flames. He gets the fire out only partly burning his hands but effectively ending our night.

“I'm so sorry,” I say pulling my pants back on.

He pulls me close “It's fine I got them at K-mart for seven bucks.”

“This happens when I get angry.”

“Trust me I had the same problem,” We sit back on his bed. “You just to focus on something it could be a person or an idea. It's called an anchor that's how Mom taught us control when we started to shift.”

“What's your anchor?”

“It can change when I first started to shift it was anger, then it was my family.”

“And now?”

Gently he kisses me “It's you.”

“I have to learn how to control this before we can get physical again.”

His makes us both sigh “We can hold hands and kiss. But yeah anything after that might be a fire hazard.”

I laugh “I bet you say that all your boyfriends.”

So we laid there holding hands all night even when we fell asleep I dreamed of something better. Derek was awake when I woke-up smiling at the sun streaming into the room I make a mental note to get fireproof curtains.

“Tracey called.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, she just said to tell you it's done.”

“It's done,” I think about it for a minute then it hits me. “Her room she finished it.”

He smiles handing me a cup of coffee “Good for her it only took a month and a half.”

I was glad she has finished it now she would sleep in her own bed tonight, a bed I was sure Aiden or Isaac was moving right now.

My phone pings its a text from Cora. There is a video attached to the text. Tracey is covered in paint but smiling widely “Who are you?”

“Tracey Stilinski.” She is taller having grown an inch over the year her hair is longer past her shoulders. Her appearance is odd she's covered in pain its all over her face and and cloths. 

Cora is asking and recording “And for the last month you have been painting this room.”

“Yes and today I am done.”

Still from behind the phone Cora says “Yes you are.” She show every wall in all its under sea wonder. There are schools of fish, seashells, reefs that have colorful fish swimming, and ruins that look so real.

Derek kisses my neck “It's great.”

“I know.” 

“Do you want to go over there.”

“Oh hell on,” I say kissing him. “Do you want to move furniture all day?”

“How about I make us some pancakes.”

“Great idea.”


	35. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then who will help him?”  
> “You will, you can teach him it will be hard but you can do it. I know you can.”  
> “How do you know.”  
> Smiling “Mates are special. They are the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. Someone who inspires you to be better. It's the one person who accepts you and believes in you before anyone else did or when no one else will. And no matter what happens good or bad, you'll always love each other. That's why you might be the only one who can teach him.”  
> He looks down “What is I fail?”  
> That was his fear failure “I believe in you and he believes in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from me readers please comment.

“That's the hardest part of being one of a kind,” I say as Stiles hold his hand over a candle.

“No teacher.” He pulls the flame up smiling at it.

“You're doing really well,” I try to sound light but there is a darkness in it.

It had been two weeks and Stiles had thrown himself in training, learning control and how far his powers went. The fighting was easy for him he had watched Isaac and Scott fight on full moon nights. It was control that was difficult for him. For most of his life he had no control over anything. It would be different if he was a wolf an animal could be tamed but Stiles was made of fire now. Fire can spiral out of control easily and its nearly possible to control I feared for his safety and the safety of my pack.

“No I'm not.”

“You haven't burned the house down I count that as a win,” Derek said. Tracey who sketching him nods.

He sighs “I did set your curtains on fire.”

Derek rolls his eyes “I never liked them in the first place.”

I laugh “The one Laura got you?”

“No the seven dollar ones I will never use the ones Laura got me.”

“What's wrong with them,” Stiles ask his lowing the flame.

“They're this ugly shade of puke green with little monkeys dancing on them.” Stiles laughing cause the candle flame to sore till it touches the ceiling.

“Sorry,” He says looking at the ceiling there is faint black mark the candle is now low a feeble blue flame.

“It's fine,” I tell him touching his arm hoping to ground him in reality and avoid a panic attack.

He looks down “I'm sorry.” It's so low that human ears wouldn't hear it.

“Stiles its okay we're all okay,” Tracey is by his side rubbing his back. His breathing is shallow but rapid he's going to pass out the little flame dips lower and lower. “Stiles look at me.” She takes his face “Stiles?”

Derek takes his hand “Stiles can you hear me?” The candle goes back to normal as Stiles falls out of the chair into Derek's arms.

“Take him to his room,” I tell Derek.

I sit down as Tracey follows her brother up the stairs, her sketch book is open. Her drawing of Stiles is realistic the candle cast shadows over his face he's looking intently at the little flame. He's over thinking it trying so hard to be in control that when he shows an emotion like humor the fire breaks free causing him to lose his frail control.

“He needs an anchor.” At first I think it could be Tracey but she's not someone who can reach him. A couple months ago maybe but their relationship had changed they didn't need each other as much as they did before.

Scott and Jackson have Allison and Lydia as their anchors. Most people in mated relationships have each other as their anchor. An anchor can't just be a person it can be an idea. Cora has friendship as her anchor and Laura has compassion as her anchor, it makes her a good doctor. Isaac and I have the same anchor, family. I loved my family all of them. My husband, my children the one I gave birth to, the one that world that gifted to me, and the ones that came to me as part of my pack.

Turning the page I see Derek and Stiles, they are both on the couch. Derek is smiling a blissful smile while Stiles is leans against him asleep. It's Derek, that's his anchor now he just needs to figure it out

Derek comes down the stairs “We need a different approach.”

“He hides his emotion when he should be embracing them.” I ruffle his hair like I did when he was young. “I can't teach him.”

“You taught us.”

“I taught werewolves to be werewolves but he isn't a wolf son,” Breathing out “He is different he's a bird made of fire.” There is no teacher for him but there is a person who can reach him when the fire consumes him.

“Then who will help him?”

“You will, you can teach him it will be hard but you can do it. I know you can.”

“How do you know.”

Smiling “Mates are special. They are the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. Someone who inspires you to be better. It's the one person who accepts you and believes in you before anyone else did or when no one else will. And no matter what happens good or bad, you'll always love each other. That's why you might be the only one who can teach him.”

He looks down “What is I fail?”

That was his fear failure “I believe in you and he believes in you.”

On the next page I see a drawing of Aiden. I should tell her that they are true mates,mates that are so connected they don't to have sex. While sex is the determining factor in most cases of a mating bond. It's different because Tracey is an Empath her bond with other people are formed differently. Michael and I are her parents, we love her like she is our own. My children biological, adopted, and bitten are her siblings they protect her like siblings. We are all connected to her on a level that I don't even understand.

“What about him?” He nods to the drawing “Have you told her yet?”

“He said he would tell I gave him a week.”

“She going to cry like a baby.”

I nod “I know she will he is her mate like Stiles is yours.”

_-_-_

“Hey kid,” I say as my sister looks up from her book its a reading book.

She smiles “You're upset about not being able to control it.”

I scoff “Living with werewolves has made blunt.”

She cuts her eyes “I'm serious you need use your emotions but hide them like you always do.”

I hate it when she uses her Empath skills on me, what I hate even more is that she is right.

“I know Trace. This is all a little much even by our standers.”

She agrees with me “Why don't you go for a run or climb a tree. You needed to clear your head and you can't do that here.”

I smile siting-up “Thanks.” I should tell them I'm going but I want to be alone right now. Opening the window “Tell them I want out but I'll be back in time for dinner.”

“Of course,” She says turning a page in her book.

While I could run I never ran like this as a human, I could smell every scent on the wind. I could hear the sound of all the animals that lived here it was an ever changing song. Running till I come to a large pine tree it perched right at the edge of a ravine, the closest branch is fifteen feet up. Jumping I easily grab the branch and pull myself up. I didn't mind being heights as a human but now I wanted to be off the ground.

It was to noise down there and too cramped everyone breathing the same air it felt stale to me. This feeling it gets better the higher I climb feeling all the weight that keeps me down just fall to the ground. I couldn't burn and my aura protected me from man made weapons. If I did died then I would just come back good as new.

Reaching the top of the tree I see the whole town, if I looked hard enough I can see a house as clearly as if I was standing next to it. It was the same with hearing I can hear the rhythmic beat of wings. A hawk is flying around the tree looking at me trying figure out what I am.

The bird lands branch looks at me cocks its head to the side as if to say _what the hell are you?_

I sit my legs hanging off either side of the branch “I use to a normal person, now I'm something different.”

She hops over to me I hold out my hand it gently nips it.

“It's nice to meet you too,” I say rubbing the top of her head. She like this I laugh “You know I ways wanted to fly. I guess most people do when they're young.” The bird flares her wings like she saying _then fly you idiot._

“I don't have wings like you.”

The hawk looks to the right and then to the left her wings are hidden they blend with the rest of her body. I can hear her say  _what wings?_ She looks down at the ground then falls she spread her wings catching the draft and soars into the air. Flying overhead in a circle before landing on the branch again. 

She looks at me and I know what she is saying  _your turn._

Standing I look over the edge the “If I die its your fault you know that right?”

She moves her head to the side saying _then don't die_.

“This is gonna hurt,” I say falling.

The wind rushed past me I feel a rush then a heavy weight on my back looking back I see wings. They are wing six feet long made of rust colored reds, browns, black, and white. It's beautiful I look down still falling I will my wings to work thinking flap. They do and like a the Hawk I soar upward into the sky.

My friend joins me showing me how to dive, turn, ride the current and glide over the sky like I was floating. I fly low the town just a shadow over the building, this feeling of complete freedom it must be how Talia feels when she's a wolf. This is great I don't like about what I'm doing I just feel it.

Turning back I head home as the hawk calls to me I salute her “Thank you.” She keeps flying west toward the ocean.

_-_-_

Aiden is here watching me read I think I like this the most when we don't just we're just happy to be near each other. We're on a blanket in the back of the house the grassy yard. I sigh not looking up from my book Stiles has been gone for a couple of hours now. My worry is just starting to creep in I was sure he was fine. Trying to focus on him I feel joy and happiness but I can't pin it down, he's moving to fast.

“I'm sure he's fine,” Aiden reassures me.

“He's Stiles I know he's fine but can't pin him down.”

The wolf shrugs “He could be running.”

I look up a huge smile on my face “He's not running wolves run, birds fly.”

Aiden looks up to “Oh my God.”

Standing I wave to him calling to the house “Talia, Derek, everyone get out here.”

They all come out Talia, Michael, Derek, Cora, Isaac, Danny and Ethan. He's flying my brother is flying with wings that remind me a hawk. Flying low to the ground he takes the straw hat that was keeping my face out the sun in his hands. Then he fly's higher making a circle by the house.

“Stiles be careful,” I call to him.

He hovers about ten feet above smiling feel so blissful it makes me wobbly on my feet. “I won't fall.”

“This amazing,” Cora says looking up at him.

Talia looks frozen in awe as Michael explains “There hasn't been a site like this in a millennium.”

His wings start to disintegrate like touching old paper “What's happening?”

Aiden smiles “That's what his aura looks like.” It swirls around him covering him in a shimmering shield of reds, browns, and yellow.

Then it's gone, he lands perfectly on his feet “I can fly.”

Running I put my arms around “That was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. What it's like? Where did you learn to do that? Can I paint that? Will you take me flying?”

He laughs “One question a time Trace.”

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“A little birdie showed me.”

Stiles looks at Derek “I think I'll give you a moment”

He passes me “Thanks.”

“No problem,” I say stand by Cora.

I nudge her “What are they saying.”

“They love each other. Derek is saying that they can do this together.”

Aiden and Ethan are talking I don't know what's its about but Ethan is feeling pity and Aiden is angry. Both of them look at me then back each other Ethan say something throwing his arms in the air.

Walking over to them they stop talking “What's going on?”

“Tell her.”

“Can we talk?” Derek and Stiles are talking in world all their own, Talia nods at us then continues talking to Micheal and Isaac. Cora is texting everyone else telling them what they missed.

“Sure,” I say now that my own wow has worn off I sense his sorrow and guilt. We walk to the front of the house sitting on the swing, one of our favorite places its shady enough to draw.

I sit he doesn't “What's wrong?”

“School's starting soon,” he said.

It was three weeks “Are going to the high school with Stiles are you staying?”

“No,” His words are forced and I feel tears in my eyes.

He can't leave I have too... I need to be near him he's mine I want to show him how I draw leafs in the fall. And he has to come to be apart of out Christmas and snow he's never seen any. I wanted to show him how to build a snowman and a million other things that he has to be here.

“You're going?”

He sits down and I cry into his chest “I have to go with my pack.”

“You can be our pack, you and Ethan can stay.” I say my voice shaking like it hasn't in months.

“Trace we haven't had a family in a long time and now we do. I have to go with them.”

“But I love you and you love I know you do,” wiping the tears away. “We're connected.”

Holding me close “We are but I can't ask you to wait for me. I'm a wolf I need a territory of my own.”

I'm sure that if this was anyone else I would understand but this is Aiden “What about Danny and Ethan?”

“They talked already. Danny understands why I know your young but also so smart.” He holds my face in his hands “We still have time.”

“I want more time.”

It sounds childish he press his forehead to mine “I want more time too.”

“Sometimes we don't get what we want.”

He smiles “Did Stiles tell you that.”

I lean against him “My Dad.”

“You said.”

“When I was eight I got up in the middle to get some water. I was in the kitchen when he came home drunk. He asked what I was doing I had a glass in my hand so I told him I wanted some water. I thought he would hit me but he didn't he took the glass and said that we don't get what we want.”

“What did you do.”

“I run back to my bedroom and hide under the bed with my stuffed monkey till Stiles found me the next morning. The thing is that's the only time I can remember having a talk with my Dad didn't end in someone getting hurt.”

“This sucks I have everything I want but I have to leave it.”

I look at his eyes they are pools of hazel sadness “Yeah it does suck.”

  
  


  
  



	36. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever seen the ocean,” I doubt it.  
> Aiden looks up briefly then looks down “No.”  
> “We should go there.”  
> “To the beach?”  
> Smiling I sit up “Come on sit-up.” He does “I have been working hard at this.” Holding out my hands I he looks apprehensive “Come on I read about this in one of Deaton's books.”  
> He takes them “What's going on.”  
> “Just be quiet and clear your mind that shouldn't be too hard for you.”

Flying helped me I was afraid at first of all the power in me I tried to keep it a prisoner in me but some birds aren't meant to be caged. Derek was helping me to explore my emotional range. Tracey felt everything she's open in all her emotions while I kept mine deep inside me.

“What are we doing here?” I ask as Derek stops his car in front of an abounded building.

“Mom said I'm the one that's going to train you and since you're made of fire I can't train you in a forest or anywhere that can catch fire.”

“Okay,” I get out of the car. “Just to be clear though if you were to kill me this would the place to do it.”

“Totally,” He says opening the trunk. If I didn't know him so well I would say that he would bring me here to kill me but when he bring out a fire extinguisher I breath out.

“So how is this going to help me?” I ask holding the red cylinder as Derek leads me into the damp building.

“You need to learn how to control your emotions but first you need to let go of all that hate and anger inside of you.”

I had plenty of that “So, you brought me here in case it gets out of control.”

“Pretty much its cool but not dry, far enough away that no kids will come around and in case of a fire we can get away before any firemen show up.”

“So, there is a brain in there I never knew,” I say running my figures through his hair. He scoffs as we enter the center of the building there is empty trash can in the middle of the room, next to that is a gas can the smell of it is heavy in the air.

“Don't be scared fire can't hurt you.” His hand is in my mine I try to smile at him but it doesn't work.

“What if I hurt you?”

He gives me gentle kiss whispering “I know you won't” I wish I could say that he is right that I won't hurt him but I don't know if I can do that.

“So, how does this work?” My voice is shaky as he strikes a match and drops it into the trash can. Flames shoot up then go lower to a normal level.

“Think of everything that has ever made you feel pain or angry then you put it on this fire and when you have nothing left that's when we can start to really train you.” I go to the edge of the trash can the fire doesn't hurt me I look into the fiery heart its primal.

Derek moves to the edge of the room “Just start talking.”

“When I was ten my Dad beat me with a belt,” I feel the hate inside me start to bubble. The fire jumps a little.

“Do you want me to go?”

“No,” If he's truly my mate then he should know this. “I never told him I was gay, I knew he would hate me turn me out. ”

That causes the fire to climb higher and my anger rises “I had to grow-up so fast. I had to take care of my sister .” I feel it now boiling in “Had to keep Dad in from getting to her, had go to school and lie to so many good people.” At this point I'm yelling “I was too young be a grown-up, I never had a childhood. I HATE HIM!”

“But it's not just your Dad is it?”

“No,” I scream. “If Mom was alive then it would have been different. We would have been happy and I would have had a few good memories. But she didn't live she die and Dad went crazy and I had to be a man when I just a boy. I hate them. I hate them both.”

“Come on there's more than that and you know it.”

“She was too young to protect herself and I hate her for that.”

“Bullshit. You might hate her but the one person you hate the most yourself.”

“YES!” That does it the flames shoot the ceiling then they are low embers really and I'm crying.

“What is it?” His voice is soft now he's rubbing my back “There is one more thing you can't let go of what is it.”

Sobbing “I was fifteen and I lost my part time job, Dad was collecting unemployment not that we saw a dime. We were starving and I couldn't stand the look on her face so I..” I hate that I did this because it was mine and I treated it like nothing.

“Stiles,” His voice is distant I look down at the fire its still low. That's what self hate is the low fire that is deep down inside its the root of all other hate.

“There was this street in the city called Buffet Boulevard you could drive down and find any kind of person you wanted. Man or woman, young or younger. What bite innocence in me died that night.”

I wave my hand putting the fire out finally looking up at him he's crying “You never told anyone this.”

“It's easy to say you hate someone but when you hate yourself you don't have to say it because you feel it all the time.”

_-_-_

“I'm gonna miss this,” I say. What's happening is nothing special just Aiden and I are outside I'm drawing him. He's laying on the grass, I'm sitting up on blanket wearing my straw hat. We've done this fifty times now but now that I know he'll be gone I see this time as special.

He's reading a book “Me too”

“I wish we could to the real ocean.”

“Me too.”

“Have you ever seen the ocean,” I doubt it.

Aiden looks up briefly then looks down “No.”

“We should go there.”

“To the beach?”

Smiling I sit up “Come on sit-up.” He does “I have been working hard at this.” Holding out my hands I he looks apprehensive “Come on I read about this in one of Deaton's books.”

He takes them “What's going on.”

“Just be quiet and clear your mind that shouldn't be too hard for you.”

“Haha.” He does it all without question.

Thinking of a day when I was eight stiles took me to the beach “Can you see it?”

“Yeah.” This was in Deaton's books but only people with power connections could do this. Aiden is my person. We could do this.

“ _Keep holding my hand or you won't see,” I tell him as his grip loosens._

_He looks around at the blue-green water the white sand and the people “This in your head.”_

“ _It's a memory of mine,” I point to the little me and Stiles just a few feet away. “Empath's can share memories if they have a strong enough connection.”_

“ _This is amazing.”_

I pull my hands back smiling “It's pretty cool.”

He frowns “Is something wrong?”

Yawning I shake my head “No it's just that memory sharing is very tiring. Will you read to me.”

“Of course.” He opens the book clears his throat and starts in a clear sweet voice. “Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May...”

I don't mean to but I do fall asleep.

_-_-_

I know that most parents would question why a teenage boy is carrying ten year old girl into their arms “Come in.”

He comes in putting her on the couch “Can an Empath share a memory with another person?”

“Share how like you showed her a memory of something that happen to you?”

“No, she showed me one of her memories.”

This is what I was afraid of “Do you drink tea.”

He shakes his head no “I've never tried it.

Leading him to the kitchen he sits on the island while turn on the stove. “Well there is a first time for everything.” Taking the kettle I fill it with water. “You do know what has to have in order for a mating bond to happen right?”

“Yes ma'am but would never do that with her. I mean I would if she were older but she not.”

His words come out jumbled mess I hold up my hand “You're already Mates.”

My words freeze him in place “I haven't done anything.”

Putting the tea bags in the kettle “I know now clam down I'm not going to kill you that is crime.”

“How can we be Mates if...” I him see a boy trying to form words in his head, I was power figure in the werewolf world telling me I was wrong wasn't something that happen often.

“Empath's feel emotions on a level that is higher than we do.” I take two cups for the cabinet turning to face him I set them down. “Therefore an emotional connection like a mating bond would be made without the act of making love. You've spent every moment you could with her.”

He smiles “She's a great person.”

“She is your Mate of course you would say that.” The kettle whistles I take the copper pot and pour the warm liquid in the cups.

“I have to leave,” He says grimly into the cup. “Why are telling me this?”

Nodding “Because you have to know.

“We can't tell her.”

Squeezing his hand “She already knows, I want to ask you a favor.”

“Anything.”

This is hard to ask its almost a crime “When you leave I want you to live and I need you convince her that she should live.”

“Live?”

“I want you both to date and experience life like any two normal people.”

He swallows looking me in the eye like an alpha “No. I'll tell her not to wait for me she's young to young too fully understand this. She can date I have no right to tell her what she can and can't do. But I'm almost a man being with any other woman I can't do that it would be wrong.”

I sip my tea does he know what he's saying “You'll forsake all other women for eight years and maybe longer?”

“I will.”

Yes, he will I walk around the island “You're a good boy Aiden and when it's time you'll be a good man.”

“Thank you.”

“No,” I say hearing the rustle of fabric. “Thank you.”

She walks into the room “What's going on you both feel like...a lot of different things.”

Aiden smiles at her “We're talking about moving.”

Her honey eyes pierce my body “You're telling to stay right?”

“Tracey you know I can't do that.” She begged me to let him stay to let Ethan stay but I can't. They are part of a pack if they were unwilling it would be different I could claim them as my own. But, they are happy with theie pack to take them away could start a war there unusual shift made them rare.

“I know.” I see the wheels turn in her head “Can we all go to the beach before they leave?”

An odd request “I could organize something like that if Deucalion and the rest of his pack don't mind. Why do you ask?”

“Aiden's never been I showed him what I remembered,” She says sitting next to him. “He really liked it and if he leave I want him to see the ocean before he does.” Mates thinking of the other willing to sacrifice their own happiness for the other or accepting a bitter truth.

“I'll ask my pack,” He says.

“You two aren't telling me something,” Her lips press together “I don't want to know the specifies all I want to know is will I be better off not knowing?”

“Yes.” We say.

“Okay I'm going to my room now.”

“Good idea,” I tell her.


	37. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Walk with me?” Derek says standing.  
> I take his hand look at my sister “Sure.”  
> We walk hand in hand down the beach “This is nice.”  
> Chuckling I put his arm around me “It is.”  
> “Do you think about the future?”  
> “I do now,” Before I would worry about the future but now I thought about the future it was full of promise.  
> He nods “Do you think about us?”  
> “All the time.”

“It's so big.” Ethan says

“It's the ocean,” I say looking out at the blue water it seems endless.

Aiden smiles at his brother “I told you.” They lock eyes saying something in their weird twin language.

“Tracey come put on some sunblock before you turn into a lobster,” Stiles say waving the bottle.

Standing still I let him put the goo on my back as the rest of our pack sets up cooler, chairs, and umbrellas. “I guess you won't burn now.”

“Are you kidding I love this the sun on my body you feel it right?” He asks handing me the bottle

“Yes,” I say coating my arms and legs. This joy he is feeling is so blissful its making me feel lightheaded.

“Hey Stiles come on,” Scott throws him a volleyball.

His eyes rake over me “I'll be fine.”

I finish coating my body “You missed a spot.”

“Where?”

“There,” Michael lightly runs a figure over my arm causing me to giggle.

The all the boy's are playing volleyball Ethan, Aiden, Danny vs. Derek, Stiles, Scott with Jackson as the ref. While Allison and Lydia watch them trading comments that they both laugh at. Ennis is rubbing some kind of oil on Kali she is smiling waves of enjoyment roll off her. Deucalion is talking with Talia no doubt about his pack and there leaving. Two weeks till they leave it was too soon in my opinion. Watching the waves crash onto the shore, hearing my family and friends, feeling all the joy I want this to last forever.

Aiden comes over with a drink holding it out “Having fun?”

I nod drinking “You?”

“It's great maybe we'll settle on the coast.”

“I know you feel just miserable as I do. Why are you pretending to be happy about it?”

He looks over at Ethan “He's willing to leave I want him to happy too I know I can't make you happy.”

Looking at the sand “I can be happy here with my family but I'll be happier with you I could go with you.”

Standing he holds out his hand “Let's go for a walk.”

“Sure.”

Walking down the beach till we're out of earshot we sit back down on the sand “Tracey you have a whole life here I can't take you away.”

This is true I do have a life here and its good but “Your apart of that life it won't be the same without you.”

“I will still be good, you'll make friends at school I know you will. You'll grow-up and go out with other boys.”

“No I won't.” Making friends I can do but I won't go out with another boy it would be a crime.

Aiden gets on his knees taking my face in his hands “You will, please I don't want you put life on hold for me.”

“You'll do it for me I know you will.” Shaking my head I can't do that I can't betray like that.

His mood changes to sorrow “I've been with other girls before I know what it feels like to care about someone you don't know. I want you to know what it is to care about someone who isn't a member of your pack.”

“I'll never feel like this with them.”

“Yes,” He holds my hands “But you will feel something.”

_-_-_

“Did he tell her?”

I nod look at my young daughter she is in the water her head bobbing up and down with the twins watching her “He did.”

Ennis crosses his arms “She's so young does she understand why we have to leave?”

“I don't think she cares about why she just wants you Mate”

It's a sad truth, Deucalion speaks “In a different time they wouldn't have to wait for her to be eighteen.”

“I don't like I could take that.” Ennis says his eye on Kali, her head is tilted toward us listening.

“He doesn't desire her like that.”

“I know but still we'll leave and they'll be apart.”

Kali joins us “They're bound is the reason we've stayed this long, love.”

They needed to bond so that the separation wouldn't kill them it still might happen, that caused me to feel fear. When I was first mated to Micheal we spent every possible moment together. We had a honeymoon but all I remembered is the hotel room and one very satisfying day trip to the local hot springs.

The pack arrived at the end of January and it was the end of July now their bond was made only death could break it. Six months they could be apart from each other now it would hurt them both there was no doubt about that but it was time. This is my territory I let them stay as my guest but we're all just a little wild. Soon we'd need all be weary of each other, six alpha's in one territory not safe.

We'd stayed apart from each other for that reason the only one I really know is Duke. Alpha's are the King's and Queens of their packs Ennis and Kali know that they are powerful they've known that power for years. The twin while alpha's were different they were so young like princes not a threat to me at least not yet. An alpha pack needs a place of their own to call home.

Michael is cooking food with the help of Isaac and Jackson Tracey in coming out the water. I wave her over.

“What is it?”

“Sun block,” I say pointing to the white bottle.

“Stiles already got me,” she says arms crossed.

“And now I'm getting you again but if you want to turn tomato red that's up to you.”

“Fine.” She groans walking over the beach bag it was for the humans of my pack sunblock and a first aid kit.

_-_-_

“No more sunburn I'm starting to like this Phoenix thing,” I say resting my stomach. We just finished lunch werewolves eat a lot of food Phoenixes don't unless I just finished flying. Then I could eat a whole cow but it is worth it to fly. I can't do it here to many people that sucks.

Derek smiles laying next me smiling “I don't know about that I think I might enjoy seeing you lobster colored.”

“I never was a fan of cold showers and pealing skin.”

“Will she turn red?”

Tracey is making a sand castle with the twins, she is telling them what to do and they do it. Ethan because he's just that kind of person who will recognize that he has no experience and referrers to someones who does. Aiden will do anything Tracey tells him to do.

“Maybe,” I made her do it when we first got here and Talia catch her before we ate so maybe she won't burn.

“How did she take the news?”

“She cried for an hour,” I don't blame her either. Right now I would die if Derek wasn't within ten miles of me. The very thought of him leaving makes my stomach fill with dread.

“That's not too bad.”

“She's accepted it now, she still doesn't like it and never will.”

“Walk with me?” Derek says standing.

I take his hand look at my sister “Sure.”

We walk hand in hand down the beach “This is nice.”

Chuckling I put his arm around me “It is.”

“Do you think about the future?”

“I do now,” Before I would worry about the future but now I thought about the future it was full of promise.

He nods “Do you think about us?”

“All the time.”

“Me too, I like to think about us living normal life someday.”

I think about that too “What's our normal like?”

He smiles “We're married.”

“That sounds nice.”

“You have all your powers under control and we can be close like we were that night.”

This is what I want to he looks at me silently asking “This life sounds pretty good keep going.”

This emboldens him “I don't know maybe we'll have a kid of our own.”

“I always wanted to have kids one day.”

“Kids?”

Nodding “Well, we can't have just one isn't fair to the kid it should have a sibling or two.”

“Three kids,” The words roll off his tough. “I think that would be good for us.”

It would be good I could see it “Us living together married with kids. “How will that work would we adopt or have a kid by surrogate.”

“We could adopt there are werewolves that work in almost every adoption company they have list of were-children who needed a good homes.”

“That would be nice,” I muse. “But one of us could father a child right.”

“Of course there are werewolves surrogate who would be more than willing to have a baby.”

“I think I would like that one adopted and two biological.”

He kisses my head “That does sound like a good life but after college.”

“College.” I what did want to study?

Derek scenes it “What do yo want to study? Just say the first thing that comes to your mind.”

“Animals.”

“Really?”

I smile “Yeah.” It surprise me when I say it but if feels right to.


	38. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course she would sell herself short I rock her gently “That's impossible you love with your whole heart on a level that most people never know.”  
> “But what if I grow up and love someone else?”  
> “You won't, sweetheart.”  
> “I'm just scared aren't I?”  
> Stroking her hair “It's okay to be sacred we all get scared.”  
> “Talia?”  
> “Yes.”  
> She breath out looking up “I had a Mom and she was good but I was thinking that. Can I start calling you Mama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning you will cry if you don't cry you have no soul. I love it

 

This is it the day that the alpha pack will leave I am happy for them after almost six months they are pack working together. It's time for them go out into the world and find a territory all their own. But, I was also sad I love my children I hate to see the sad but life is made of happiness and sorrow. Turning to my husband he's awake too “Can't sleep?”

He nods “She isn't sleeping either.”

Pulling the blankets off of us I sigh “This sucks.”

I knock on her door “Come in.”

She is siting up in bed “I can't sleep.”

“I know.”

“This sucks.”

I scoff “It does.”

“He's leaving,” She's trying not to cry.

“They have to go this is our home they need to find one of their own.”

Tracey hugs me “I know but I love him.”

“He loves you too he'll never not love you.”

“I know but what if I fall in love with someone else. You're all telling me that when I get older I'll understand but if I change?”

Of course she would sell herself short I rock her gently “That's impossible you love with your whole heart on a level that most people never know.”

“But what if I grow up and love someone else?”

“You won't, sweetheart.”

“I'm just scared aren't I?”

Stroking her hair “It's okay to be sacred we all get scared.”

“Talia?”

“Yes.”

She breath out looking up “I had a Mom and she was good but I was thinking that. Can I start calling you Mama?”

“Of course you can.” I wipe my eyes “And I thought I would make it out of this day without crying.”

“Impossible.”

We lay down looking up “I like it. This isn't going to be something that happens every summer is it?”

Tracey is quick with her repose “No. I think the ocean is going to live here for a long time.”

“Good, I think when you go back to school and tell people that you spent your summer painting your room. It'll help you make friends.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” They would see her now like I see her as the wonderful, creative, loving person that she always was.

“It won't be the same without him.”

Breathing out a long breath “It will still be good you'll see.”

“I'll still talk to him.”

“Of course it's not good-bye forever.”

_-_-_

I still train in the same building Derek first took me to it is after all the safest place for me to practice. Derek was working today so I had Scott on the ready with the fire extinguisher.

“So how does it work?”

“Same the way you control your shifts I guess.”

His eyes widen “You think about Allison in the shower.”

“No, I think about in the shower.”

He grimaces “I could go a few lifetimes without thinking about that.”

Rolling my eyes “You asked. Now be quiet I need to focus.”

“Bossy bird,” He mutters but I hear him and we both.

“Shhh.”

The beta shuts up as I look down into the trash I focus on fire. Most people think fire means death but I didn't see it that way. Fire wiped the slate clean so that everything could start over also in California there is a spacial tree's called Redwoods. When there is wildfire the trees seal themselves. Smoke from these fire's also triggers the release on the seed pods. That's how I choose to see my power as something that can create life not take it away.

Breathing on the down I smell smoke and flames ripple up “Dude that's awesome.”

“It is pretty cool.” Holding out my hands over the flame I don't burn I try to pick up a flame it curls around me like a snake.

“Stiles?”

I look up Scott he's holding the fire extinguisher in a death grip “I'm fine, Scott.” Turning my arm the little flame crawls back to my hand forming a ball of fire the size of a plum. This is so much more than I thought I could do, most of the time I try to control the fire. But I never let it become a part of me I never thought to it.

Taping the ball it goes up till I hold up my hand “You want to see something cool?”

Scott nods “Is this going to hurt.”

“I hope not.” I twist my hands shaping the fire till it's in the shape of a wolf. It turns out I can make the fire into any shape a wolf, fox, fish or bird. When it's in the shape of the bird. I nod my head to the ball and it burst like a firework showering us in orange and red sparks that fade before they touch the ground.

“Stiles this is...” It's beautiful I never could draw like my sister but this feeling of creating something so wonderful. This feeling of pure joy and awe in your creation this must be how she feels when she done painting.

“You know we could have used this skill on the 4th of July.”

“How about this next year we'll sell me to the city for the Independence Day.”

He thinks about it “You think Talia would let us?”

I wave my hand over the fire “No but it's a good idea.”

“So um if you can do that why am I holding this?”

“ In case I lose control or sneeze.” Smiling at him “Your the back-up plan.”

Getting home I see Talia waiting for me on the porch “She's still sulking?”

“Yes, she asked to call me Mama.”

It hurts me I won't lie “She what?”

“She asked if she could call me Mama?”

No it still hurts like I've been cut with a rusty blade deep in my chest “She did.”

The alpha nods “I was hoping you could talk to her about it.”

“To see if this is what she want or if this is just because he's leaving.”

“I never pushed her into this.”

She scenes my unfounded anger “I know but you're the only Mother she's ever known and you are a good mother. But...”

Her hands makes circle on my back “But you had a Mother before me and so did she. I won't try and replace her.”

“I know but you're right I can tell her stories till I'm blue in the face but it won't be the same as actually know her.”

“I'm not sorry that she thinks of me as her mother.”

I stand “You shouldn't be I'm so glad that she found you but it stills like I failed.”

Knocking on the door “Come in.”

Entering the room I find her drawing of course “So Mama?”

She sighs putting the pencil down “You think I'm betraying our Mother.”

“A little.”

Looking up from her drawing “Mom gave birth to me I know that but I barely remember her. She'll always be my Mom but Talia cares about us she loves us, I love her too. Can we please not talk it?”

She's made her mind about this “Sure but are you sure this what you want?”

“I am.”

“I might never call her Mother.”

Her honey eyes cut me “You'll call her Mother when you and Derek get married.”

“I won't win this argument will I?

She turns her eyes back the drawing “No, how was practice?”

“Oh you are defiantly coming next time.”

_-_-_

_I won't cry, I won't cry,_ I chant to myself as the sound of engines reach my ears. They're here to say good-bye and thank Talia for all her help for letting them stay as long as they have. I hold in my right hand four envelops one for Aiden and one for Kali. Ennis is driving a black SUV with Kali beside him, Deucalion is in the back and the twins are on black motorcycles. Aiden is on the left I know him without him taking off his helmet.

“Talia,” Duke is the lead of the pack he's also one of Talia's closet friends so of course he'll talk. “We've come to thank you for all your hospitality.”

“You are welcome.”

Looking down at the hardwood _I won't cry_ “Tracey can I talk to you?” I nod “Could you look at me then.”

He's the same as the last time I saw him perfect “I'll miss you every day.”

Getting on one knee he takes my left hand “I'll miss you every hour but I have to go.”

Commanding myself not to cry “I know.”

“This is for you,” He holds out circle of gold. It's a bracelet with a little heart in the light of the moon I see the word love is engraved on it. “Your love is engraved on my heart.” Tenderly he put the gold on my wrist “This is my heart will you take care of it till I come back.”

I nod wrapping my hands around his body “I never take it off.”

“Remember your promise,” He says still holding me.

“I will,” This good-bye is going to fast I want him to stay every part of me want to keeping hold on to him. We pull apart my eyes still haven't watered but I can feel the tears coming. I hand him one of my drawings its a self portrait “This is so you can have a little piece of me with you.”

The next person to say bye is Duke, I haven't talked with that much “I truly am sorry to do this.”

Breathing out I say as politely as I can “This is how it has to be right?”

“Yes child,” We shake hands.

“This is for you.” I hand over the other drawing it was one I had done a few weeks ago it was of Talia.

“Take care of him please?” I ask hugging Ethan, aside from Aiden I know Ethan the best.

“Of course I will.”

“Danny asked me to give this to you, he wrote a letter.”

He nods “Tell him that I said thank you for our time together.”

Kali is next her bare feet make no sound on the wooden floor “Keep up the good work little artist ”

“Yes ma'am. This is for you and Ennis.” It is the picture of them at the beach.

“Thank you.”

They all get into their cars or on motorcycles I wave to Aiden wishing that he could stay. As they turn back onto the road that leads to the highway I feel my heart go with them. Aiden said that this little golden charm was his heart and in that envelope was my heart. The farther they go more empty I feel.

Stiles wrap an arm around my shoulder “Come on little sister bed time.”

“I don't think I can move.”

He picks me up bridle style “I can help you with that.”

I really am tired, not sleep at all last night mixed with the good-byes has drained me of all strength. He carries me like I weighted nothing but then to him or any other wolf I don't.

Putting me in bed I start to cry because up till now I thought this might be a sick joke but it's not. He's gone to places that I won't be, a place far from here.

Taking both my hands he rubs small calming circles around them “You can dream of him.”

“I guess that has to be enough for now.”


	39. Living without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tracey!” Lydia's urgent knocking on the door only makes me laugh more.  
> Cora forces the door open “What's wrong with you?”  
> Turning my wrist “I just got a message from Aiden.” They all look at me like I'm crazy but this is the most I've felt since he left.  
> “Okay,” Lydia looks at Cora and Allison they just as lost.  
> Smiling I saying “It's going to be okay now. I really like the shirt can I get it?”  
> Lydia doesn't understand either but she just smiles “Of course you can.”  
> “Good because I cried on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!!

School started in three day its been two days since they left, Tracey was like a zombie moving slowly barely doing anything. The truth was none of us could say a word about it because the thought of Derek being taken from me is sickening. I sit on her bed stroking her hair as she looks at her drawings.

“It's almost full guess you'll need a new one.”

“I guess,” She says in a small voice.

“The girls want to take you shopping again won't that be fun?”

This time I don't even get a word just a shrug. She is looking out the window maybe waiting for him to run across the back yard to the grass to come in and read to her. That wasn't going to happen, I needed to tell her that but I can't I have a mate that I could see and touch. All she had was a little gold circle that was a poor substitute when she was used to seeing him everyday. The cold metal wouldn't warm her like he could.

“I know-

“NO!” She yells. “You don't know what I'm feeling and don't understand it and I hope never will.”

Swallowing that was a bad choice of words “Tracey. You have to get up and do something.”

“Why,” She asks her face looking hollow.

“You made a promise to him that you would live and this isn't living.”

“I'm breathing,” She says with enough venom in her voice to kill a T-Rex. “Eating and showering. I'm sorry but that's all the living I can do right now.”

“That's not living, that surviving.”

“It's the best I can do right now.”

I believe her “Please will you go shopping for me.”

That gets her, if I say to do something for me. I spent most of life protecting her so in turn does anything I ask her to do. I've always had this power over her but I don't use too often.

“That's playing dirty,” she says standing.

I smile “When has life ever been fair?”

Tracey considers my question gathering clothes, she hasn't had a bath today, hasn't changed out of yesterdays clothes yet. “I hate it when you're right.” She leaves the room in a huff.

“That went better than I thought,” Talia says from the doorway of the room.

“She's doing it for me if you had asked it would've been a no.”

“Does she hate me?”

“No, I don't think she is capable of hate right now anger yeah but not hate.” I sigh I was more than willing to let her stay in this funk. She would come out of it I know she will because she's strong. Talia wanted her to go out and have fun but didn't dare ask her since she let Aiden leave. Breaking my sister's heart.

“I did the right thing didn't I?”

“Yes.” I assure her. “Sometimes the right thing feels wrong. I have an idea that might help her feel something again.”

“Do it.” The alpha says without hesitation then thinks on it. “You aren't going to break the law right?”

“I don't think so.”

She nods “Good.”

“I just to barrow Isaac for a couple hours.”

“Ask him.”

Nodding “I already did.”

“What are you doing?”

Feeling my smile grow wider “Its a phoenix thing that I discovered with Scott at my last training session.”

The Hales had cord wood lots of it that had to be chopped into firewood, normally the chopping of wood was saved for the beginning of fall when it wasn't so hot. But this was my idea a bond fire where I could show off how far I've come and maybe get my sister back to herself.

Two hours later Isaac asks “Why are we doing this when it's hot enough outside.”

I pause from my work taking a lighter from my pocket I kept on me at all time fire is my weapon like claws are to wolves. The flames forms a small ball the size of a golf that is swirling above my index figure.

“That's a new trick.”

Scoffing “That's not the trick.” I throw the ball four feet in the air stopping it so that it hangs in midair. Moving my hands I make the flame into two little birds then I hold my hands up stopping the birds. Tilting my head slightly the birds burst into the dazzling fireworks.

“Okay your the coolest supernatural creature ever.”

Picking up the ax I swing loving how strong I was before this “Now imagine what I can do with bond fire.”

“This is going to be awesome.”

_-_-_

I told Stiles I would go shopping and I am but I never said that I would enjoy it or put in any effort into it. Lydia and Allison were bringing me things to try on faster than I could try them on. This was different then the first time went shopping that time I was excited and scared. Now I'm feeling nothing I don't feel the people around me or myself its like the whole world is empty.

Pulling on the shirt Lydia brought it to me and it looks good lots of sparkles but I can't like it, leaning against the wall of the dressing room. Looking down at the bracelet “How can I live?” It feels warm there is memory here breathing in and out I focus on it the feelings that I get. The first time in two days that I feel my powers.

“ _So what I just talk to it?”_

“ _Yes,” It's their apartment I had been there a few times to draw the view of the city from the roof. “If the memory is powerful enough she'll get the message.” Deucalion says in a fatherly tone._

“ _Here goes,”He looks out at the city. “Um I don't know how long I've been gone but I your probably not doing too good. I'm sorry but this is how it's got to be. These are my words to you I love you, I always have and I always will. I know that and I'm telling you this because right I'm with you even when I'm far away I'll be right here in this little heart._ ” _He kisses the little heart. “I always be here.”_

The memory fades out, I start to laugh and cry at the same time looking at the heart right now he's with me all the time.

“Tracey!” Lydia's urgent knocking on the door only makes me laugh more.

Cora forces the door open “What's wrong with you?”

Turning my wrist “I just as a message from Aiden.” They all look at me like I'm crazy but this is the most I've felt since he left.

“Okay,” Lydia looks at Cora and Allison they just as lost.

Smiling I saying “It's going to be okay now. I really like the shirt can I get it?”

Lydia doesn't understand either but she just smiles “Of course you can.”

“Good because I cried on it.”

Allison helps me to stand “What did he say?”

I'm still smiling “He loves me but it's more than that he loves me enough to imprint a memory. It takes a strong kind of love to do that.”

“Good,” Cora says pulling me into a hug. “I missed that smile.”

“Me too.” I feel it all again the happiness of my friends and joy they have for me the melting emotions that come with a trip to the mall. Cora pay's for the new clothes and we all go to the food court for lunch.

“So,” Allison asks dipping fries into her ketchup. “What happen to you.”

Sip my soda turning to Allison “Do you have something that is special to you that you carry with you all the time?”

“Yeah,” She reaches into her purse and pulls out a sliver arrow head.

“Is this real?”

“I-”

“No don't tell me I'll see for myself.”

_I see Allison and her father in a basement I see a large safe and guns and lots of boxes it looks normal enough. They are both smiling but I see a little sadness in here eyes. Chris unlocks a safe pulling out a briefcase “I wish your Mother could be here to see this.”_

“ _Me too,” She says ringing her hands she's nervous._

_He opens it there are bars of sliver “This is the day that you've spent years training for this your graduation it time to make your own. You know our code.”_

“ _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger.” French I don't know french I'll ask her when the memory is over. “What if I mess up?”_

“ _You might,” He put the case on a table pulling a bullet its silver to “ I made six of them, I want the seal to be just right.”_

“ _Could I make an arrowhead the bow is my choice weapon.”_

“ _Of course.”_

Blinking the sight and sounds of the mall come back to me they are staring at me with mouths opened. I eat my curly fries and sip my soda, Stiles would set me on fire if he saw this.

“Your eye were...” Lydia's voice trails off.

“Like storm clouds,” Cora said.

I give the arrowhead back to Allison “Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger. What does it mean?”

“We protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

“I saw you making that your Dad called it Graduation Day. He said that he made six bullets before he got it right.”

“You saw that?”

“If the memory is strong enough I can.”

_-_-_

They pull into the drive away just as Stiles and Isaac finish chopping the wood they are both shirtless and sweaty. Tracey runs to her brother hugging him close.

“Did you have fun?”

“It was great,” She says as Cora carries two bags into the house. “Thanks for making go.”

He sighs “No problem.”

I sent a text to Danny to bring ingredients for s'mores and Jackson came over with a cooler full of soda's. We have the makings of a nice party going when Laura shows up with pizza.

Michael comes home to find a nice party going I'm setting up chairs with Tracey “Um did I miss something?”

“We're having a party,” Tracey says brightly. I don't know what happen at the Mall but it was something good. She is talking, laughing and just better than when she left.

“No,” I say kissing him. “Stiles wanted to show off some new skill he learned in training and I thought since we'll have fire why not have s'more. I texted Danny to bring the sweets. Lydia texted Jackson, he brought the cooler and while Cora sent Laura a message then she showed up with pizza.”

“Okay, I'll just change into something more comfortable then.”

“I put clothes on our bed.”

He laughs “And that's why I love you.”

“I know,” I say as he enters the house.

Sitting next to Tracey “Do you need anything else?”

“A new sketchbook would nice.” Stiles snickers from his place in Derek's lap “Save the I told you so, Stiles.”

He is sitting in Derek's lap “I wasn't going to say a word.”

“But you're thinking it,” She sings lightly.

Turning to my youngest daughter “What happen I doubt that there is a piece of clothing that could change you so much.”

She rubs the golden heart “There is a memory here. Aiden left me message so I could always have him here with me.”

“He did.”

“I promised him that I would live but I think he knew that I couldn't live without him. He left me a message that I could see and feel.”

The show starts after we eat when the flames are low enough to for the show to start I am nervous. Derek is on stand-by with the fire extinguisher, since he doesn't know anything about this skill. Scott and Isaac know about it but are keeping their mouths shut about it, which is rare.

Stiles stands in front of the flames “So, um I hope this work.”

We all watch as he holds out his hands little flames wrap around his hands forming small balls that hang an inch over his figures.

That get's him a chorus of “Whoa.”

This makes him smile a huge smile that takes up his whole face. The balls are sent into the sky where they turn into wolves. They run around the sky chasing each other, fighting, even stopping to bay at the moon.

“This is amazing.” Allison says her eyes following the fire-wolves.

Stiles makes the wolves run higher into the sky than with a small nod of his head they start to explode. The orange and red sparks fall slowly like snow but they don't touch the ground. Stiles makes the last wolf runs back into the fire sending it fire the flames goes higher and cause the sparks to fly into the sky like millions of fireflies.

He bows “Thank you I'll be here all week.”

“That was the most amazing thing that I ever witnessed.” Derek says his eyes seeing his mate in a new light.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take the chair from her dressing table I pull it to the bed “I can stand being in school.”  
> Talia sighs heavily running a hand through her hair “We should have warned you about that. You feel trapped right?”  
> “It feels like a cage.”  
> “That would your animal instincts,” The wolf tells me.   
> It makes sense I was part animal now “Birds aren't meant to be in cages.  
> Talia nods in agree meant “And wolves don't like feeling trapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of my story :(   
> There is ray of hope I turned this work into a series because there are a few loose ends to tie-up. I'll post more stories about Tracey growing up and Stiles and Derek starting their life together.

“Tracey,” Stiles sings my name waking me up from a very nice dream.

I look up at him “What?”

“It's the first day of school.”

I sigh “Fine.”

“Come on Talia is taking you school it's time to get up.”

I throw my pillow at him “I'm getting up.”

“Michael is making pancakes.”

That get's me to sit-up “I'll be down in five minutes.”

He leaves my room laughing “I thought that would get you up.”

Turning on my lamp I smile at Mom's picture I kiss my figures to the picture “Morning Mom.”

Gathering my outfit nothing to fancy a bright yellow top and a black skirt that comes down to my knees in ruffles. I know that someone will tell me I look like bee and I don't care about that. Taking the wolf necklace off of the frame I take it off at night so the thin chain won't break. The only time I take off my bracelet is when I'm in the shower. As the hot water wakes me I wonder where Aiden is. Since Stiles is awake I know he took a shower but Isaac and Cora are asleep.

Since there are so many of us that have to be up during the school shower has been limited to five minutes so that everyone can have hot water. In the summer it was fine since we didn't have to be anywhere. Last night after dinner Mama said there is a new rule, shower times was limited to five minutes. But, while time was limited the availability was on a first come first serve bases. Stiles and I are early risers, we get first dips on showers.

“Good morning,” I tell Isaac as I open the door.

His eyes widen “How are you already dressed.”

“Talent,” I tell him going down the stairs.

Cora is up but she needs coffee more than a hot shower “Aren't you a beautiful bumble bee.”

“Morning Dad,” I say sitting on the island I like to watch the cooking process. It's only when I pour myself a glass of orange juice that I realize what I said and look up at him.

He's smiling like I just made his day “Morning sweetheart.”

I blush into my juice “Should I asked?”

“No,” He puts a plate in front of me. “You can call me whatever you want.”

Cora smile at me “You do look like a bee?”

“And what's wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Isaac says his hair sticking his head. “I used all the hot water.”

She slams her mug on the table “You what?”

Isaac sits next to me “The early bird get's the worm.”

I giggle “This is so different from last year.”

“Different but good right?”

“Yes, Mama.”

Stiles leaves first “You have your schedule right?”

“Stiles I'll be fine,” I hug him than smile wickedly. “Don't set anyone on fire.”

_-_-_

“Good morning,” I say to my class.

“Good morning,” They say. This is my fifth grade class Tracey in this class it's a elective class, there are three types of electives art, music, and sports. After one year of sports you could choose your own electives. As fifth graders they would start the day with their elective course.

“Now who here doesn't have a sketchbook?” No one rises their hand. “Very good. How everyone summer?”

They all say “Good.”

Smiling take a poster for my desk “I'm glad to hear it. Now this is your final year of elementary school so this year we'll our project will deal with artist whose styles of art.” I unfold the poster “Who can tell the name of this artist?” Tracey is the only rises her hand “Stilinski.”

“It's Andy Warhol.”

“That is correct.” For our first project you'll create an original work using the style of Andy Warhol.

After I show the power point on the Andy Warhol the class starts to sketch out ideas. I start to walk around the room when I heard the sound of footsteps coming toward my room. There is a knock and the door opens it's the principle. The whispering starts since I can't see another person but I hear it.

“Mrs. Hale you have a new student,” he moves over. She is tall but thin not like she's been starving, a fast metabolism. Her features are Asian, with black hair and her almond shaped eyes are the color of chocolate.

I bend down “What's your name?”

“Julie,” She says.

“I'm Talia,” I hold out my hand.

“I'll leave her in your care,” the man says leaving the room.

We turn to face the class they all look over her judging her “Class this is Julie. Say hello.”

“Hello,” they say.

Feeling the nervous waves coming off her “Why don't you sit next to Tracey.”

She nods “Yes Ma'am.”

Tracey feels the nervousness too “Hi.”

“Hi.”

My daughter gives the girl a warm smile “I was new last year you'll be fine.”

_-_-_

Since its the first week of school I wasn't scheduled to work right after school I was just happy that I still had the job because I used all my saved-up sick days and vacation times last year. Last year it felt like a lifetime ago now. It's only 365 days but so much has changed in that brief amount of time. I wasn't even human my sister and I we are so different than the kids that went to school last year.

Sitting down on at the kitchen table I watch my sister write working on homework “That is cruel homework on the first day back.”

“I have to write a one page paper on the about something memorable that I did over the summer.”

“Ohhh.” We had lots of memorable moments over the summer but most of them we can't talk about to people outside of the pack.

“When is the paper due by?”

“Friday.”

She keeps writing “Not really I'm writing about how spent a good part of the summer painting my room.”

“Good.”

Tracey stops writing “What's wrong your mood changed?”

Stupid Empathic powers “I was just thinking about how last year we so were different.”

“Are we?”

“You can feel other peoples emotions and I can fly. We're different.”

“On the outside maybe but we still have the same soul your still here making sure I do my homework and I'm still an artist.”

I smile she's right in her own way but I'm right too I change the subject “Anything else happen at school.”

She looks at the paper “I made a friend.”

This causes me to grin the biggest grin “You made a friend?”

Tracey blushes a shade of cherry red “I did. Her name is Julie, she's new and in my art class.”

“That's great you need friends your age.”

“I know,” She says her hand flying across the paper.

Taking my school bag up the stairs I find a strange smile crossing my face, she made a friend. I had wanted her to have friends and when she first started school she did have a few friends. Kids can be cruel they knew that something was off about us that we were different and that made us outcast.

I enter my room, it feels too constricting in here “Come on Stiles do your homework.” Sitting down I try to do my school work, Harris had given us homework that is due tomorrow. School I use to love going to school it was an escape from the hellish home life I had but now it's changed. When I entered the building this morning it felt like prison the halls were too crowded and the light is too synthetic. By the end of the day I had come to the conclusion that the whole building felt like one big cage.

Knocking on the door I hear “Enter.”

Talia is sitting cross on her bed books surrounding her a breeze comes through the open windows. The room is painted a warm yellow color it gives the sense of clam that must be by design. I didn't spend too much time in Talia's or any of the bedrooms except mine and Tracey's, wolves like their privacy, I respect that.

“What's up?”

I take the chair from her dressing table I pull it to the bed “I can stand being in school.”

Talia sighs heavily running a hand through her hair “We should have warned you about that. You feel trapped right?”

“It feels like a cage.”

“That would your animal instincts,” The wolf tells me.

It makes sense I was part animal now “Birds aren't meant to be in cages.

Talia nods in agree meant “And wolves don't like feeling trapped.”

“How do I make myself feel less trapped?”

She frowns “I guess you just need time to adjust to it. It also helps that the boys and Cora have sport practices after school. You played lacrosse right?”

“Yeah I was pretty good when I was seven.”

Talia nods to the window “Tryouts are this weekend for the lacrosse team. Practice would be right after school. Until then I would recommend you take a long walk in the clouds.

The smile cross my face “Yes ma'am.”

Flying had been a dream of man since mankind had first looked at the sky and I could do it. Not in a plane or a glider but I was really flying, dipping my left wing I turn making a wide circle over the town. Talia was right flying embracing the animal helps but I need more than that. There is fire me that I can't calm, I know what I have to do and I hope that I'm ready.

“Stiles-” I kiss before he can say anything else a long passionate kiss that cools the fire in me.

We break apart long enough for him close the door and ask “How did you get here.”

“I flew” I say pushing him against the door. My lips meet his and whatever questions he has silenced. His hand finds the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head, I in turn relieve him of his jacket.

Before we get too far ahead of ourselves he asks “Are you sure you want this?”

“I do.”

I want this life of werewolves, I want my sister to know what I'm feeling and I want to go to college. One day I want to be married to this great man in my arms, I want us to rise children together. Tracey is safe in a loving home where she'll never know another harsh word a place where she can be loved. All of this is everything that I ever wanted and for the first time in my life I know that I can have it. This life is mine I know it's not normal I know that and it never will be normal.


End file.
